STRAY
by Sky-eyed Kitsune
Summary: When high school is so complicated, music is the only thing that makes sense anymore. And surrounded by a swarm of lovesick students in an unfamiliar school he hates, Naruto had every right to think so. ManyxNaruto
1. Moving

**PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ READ!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor have I contributed to it in ANY way. Nope. NONE. NADA. ZERO.**

**A/N: Hey, Sky-Eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun, my translator, here!**

**Gomi-kun: ...help me...**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Oh shut it. Anyways, this is my first ficcie, but I'm a very experienced writer, so let the comments fly!!! X3 Please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Feel free to ask any questions that you have about the fic, but I will tell you now that many will be answered in time.**

**Fic warnings: violence, language, flashbacks, teen angst, shounen-ai (guyxguy), lime, fluff, lemons**

**Naru-tachi are 17, and Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara are 18**

**Main Pairings: sasunaru, nejinaru, gaanaru, sainaru, itanaru (ok, before you go all eww on me, know that I normally HATE itanaru, but in this fic they are only ONE YEAR apart in age. ONE YEAR ONLY!!!)**

**Side Pairings: shinokiba, and all the girls are nuts about both Naruto and Sasuke. Yep, both. And both have a fanclub. Yeppers!**

**Fic Summary: Not another high school drama! Seventeen year old junior Naruto Uzumaki's life is looking up. He's got looks, talent, his own fanclub (which he despises) and a loveable hyperactive personality to boot! His band, S.T.R.A.Y, to which he is the lead singer and guitar player, is requested to play at the Hyp'::e!, the hottest under eighteen club under the Los Angeles sun! Many disguised talent agents travel there from far and wide seeking out the next stars of tomorrow, flaunting record deals at the first sight of potential! This is S.T.R.A.Y's big break!!!**

**What!? Naruto's guardian got promoted?! _What!?_ They'll be moving immediately?!? _WHAT!?_ THEY'RE MOVING OUT OF THE STATE!?!? Nooooooooo! How will S.T.R.A.Y get its big break when its leader is thousands of miles away!? What's worse, after an accidental fire engulfs Naruto'sand his guardian's home in L.A and almost Naruto himself along with it, old memories begin to rise from the ashes, taking down Naruto's cheerful exterior.**

**Fitting into a new school would be hard while trying to deal with the emotional pains of moving away from his best friends, losing his one shot at the big time, and reliving memories that he thought he didn't even remember. Not to mention the hype his arrival at his new school would cause, as S.T.R.A.Y like every other band before it was featured on HMFM Music News for their request to be at the famously popular Hyp'::e! And worst of all, the FANGIRLS. THE BLOODY FANGIRLS.**

**Eh? What was that? Naruto won't have to worry about fangirls at his new school? Oh, well that's good news! Wait…that's because his guardian is sending him to KGA!? The private Kale Griffin Academy for gifted teen boys!? What!?!? Naruto was no genius! In fact, he down right sucked at school! WHAT!? If he gets kicked out for poor grades, he won't be with S.T.R.A.Y, his best friends, until next year!?!? How will Naruto be able to cope with so many problems _and_ the drama of not-your-average high school life!? Oy vey! The madness!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Moving

**Moving. That was the word Naruto thought he had heard. He gave his guardian, Iruka, a quizzical look, who only nodded and confirmed Naruto's thoughts. Naruto looked away from Iruka's brown eyes, matching perfectly with his chestnut hair, and let his gaze fall to the carpet of their hotel room.**

**"Naruto, I'm sorry," Iruka said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.**

**Naruto didn't respond, as usual now. After the fire incident…well, Naruto couldn't seem to let his voice out as freely. One week ago he was a hyperactive ball of sunshine, and now…he was just as withdrawn, if not more, than after his parents died. But fortunately he could still sing wonderfully, and was able to talk around his friends in a more relaxed tone. He would go stiff and silent as a board if anyone else approached him. Iruka knew that Naruto would have a hard time in his new school after the move if he wouldn't talk…**

**"We need to find a new place to live, and this promotion will pay more too, so we can afford a bigger apartment," Iruka continued. "I'm sorry Naruto. I know S.T.R.A.Y is getting a lot more gigs now, is already popular, and has been invited to the Hyp'::e!, but if I didn't except this I'd be out of a job. More importantly, we'd be out of a house."**

**Naruto nodded slowly. He knew that Iruka wanted the band to stay together, but it was like he said: no move, no house.**

**"I'll try to figure out something to do about the Hyp'::e!, but my promotion requires me to travel twice as much as before, so I won't be home most of the time…but I'll try to come up with something. After all, the concert isn't for another two months."**

**Naruto nodded again. Iruka was home half the week, so it'd be like he wasn't home at all when they moved.**

**"But I don't think you'll mind me being gone. I've signed you up for an all boys academy, so you'll be living on campus, as it's required of students."**

**Naruto's head shot up in horror and Iruka smiled softly.**

**"You have to keep up those good grades. If you don't, I'm canceling the Hyp'::e! Concert, even if I find a way to get you there."**

**Naruto sent his guardian an annoyed glare, and he smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair in return before retiring to his bedroom/office.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto flopped down on his bed with a light "thud" and stared up at the ceiling. How would he break it to his band mates? Not just that, his best friends? Naruto sighed and hulled himself up to a sitting position. He took a glance at his laptop sitting peacefully on his desk; his favorite Christmas present. He debated silently in his head for a moment, then pulled himself into the swiveling chair and booted up the device.

**His laptop automatically signed him into his msn messenger, and his contact list popped up. It consisted of three people under his Friends List- his band mates. As small as his friend section was, his blocked section was enormous. Somehow his fangirls from school had gotten a hold of his screen name, and constantly pestered him. Three little boxes suddenly popped up on his screen:**

**Blondy105 says: Omg! Hi Naruto! I luved ur last concert, u were so hott! .**

**Sw33tStr4wberry says: I love u Naruto! My name is Emily, pleaz go out with me!!!**

**PrettyinPink404 says: I LUV U NARUTO!!!**

**Naruto grimaced. He could practically hear the fangirl squeals of delight buzzing in his ears. In three quick clicks they were all instantly added to his block list. Another little box suddenly popped up, but this was one he would never block.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: Hey Nar! Sup?**

**Naruto smiled. His best friend Kiba always knew how to lift his mood.**

**EverStray1 says: Hey. Where r Neji and Shino?**

**Naruto found it strange that only Kiba was on and not his other two friends, as they all seemed to always be on at the same time.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: Hmm…well, Shino should be back from his uncle's shop around five…**

**Naruto glanced at his watch. It was 4:56.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: And Neji is at the library I think.**

**EverStray1 says: Studying?**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: Guess so. :/ Anyways, what's up with u?**

**EverStray1 says: Nothing…I have something to tell you.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: 0.0 Omg, r u ok? Did something happen???**

**EverStray1 says: I'm fine, geez. Calm down already.**

**Naruto smiled softly. He was lucky to have friends that looked out for him so well.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: You scared me there man! So what's up?**

**EverStray1 says: Well…I'm moving.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: ……………**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: WHAT!?**

**A small bubble popped up in the lower right hand corner of Naruto's screen: SilentastheGRave has signed in. Kiba immediately added him to the chat.**

**SilentastheGRave says: Hey guys.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: OMGWTF! SHINOURNEVERGONNABELIEVETHIS!!!**

**SilentastheGRave says: ………huh?**

**EverStray1 says: -.-**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: NARUTO IS MOVING!!!! XX**

**SilentastheGRave says: …Kiba if u r shitting me u r dead tomorrow when I get to school.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: IM NOT!!!! NARUTO SAID IT HIMSELF!!!**

**SilentastheGRave says: Naruto? Are you really?**

**EverStray1 says: …**

**SilentastheGRave says: Naruto!**

**EverStray1 says: Yes. Im moving.**

**SilentastheGRave says: Oh. My. God.**

**Another small bubble popped up on Naruto's screen: XxSeeThroughYouxX has signed in. Kiba invited him to the chat.**

**XxSeeThroughYouxX says: hey.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: NEJI! NARUTO IZ MOVIN!!!**

**XxSeeThroughYouxX says: …**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: ITS TRUE!!!**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: …**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: could you not act like yourself at a time like this!? Don't u care that Naruto is leavin!?**

**Little did Kiba know that in the northern part of Las Angeles on a street called Ocean Avenue by the Crystal Café, the silent noise of a breaking heart echoed throughout a library.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: Of course I do. Don't even joke like that.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: o.0 S-sorry!**

**SilentastheGRave says: anyways…when r u leaving?**

**EverStray1 says: Three days.**

**purplegrease says: before the concert?**

**EverStray1 says: yea, and get this. Iruka won't let me come back to perform if I get kicked outta my new school for bad grades, even if he _does_ find a way to get me here with his tight new schedule.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: OMGWTFBBQ!?**

**SilentastheGRave says: 0.0**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: ………**

**EverStray1 says: Exactly.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: well then we're all doomed. U suck at school.**

**SilentastheGRave says: Naruto doesn't suck. He just doesn't try. So as long as you actually put in an effort and pick up your pencil for once, it shouldn't be a problem. What school are you being transferred to?**

**EverStray1 says: dunno. It's some all guys academy called…**

**Naruto reached into the shelf by his desk and pulled out his school's rulebook. He glanced at the cover.**

**EverStray1 says: KGA- Kale Griffin Academy**

**SilentastheGRave says: 0.0 omg**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: wat?**

**SilentastheGRave says: that's like the most prestigious private high school in all of Florida. You have to be like a genius to stay in that school!**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: it's official. We're screwed.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: …you can do it Naruto.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says: wow, ur actually speaking?**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: shut it.**

**WolvesgoWoof211 says:X**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: You can do it Naruto. I know you can. You just need to really throw yourself into it like you do when you're writing songs or sketching. You put your heart and soul into those, and give over 100. You just need to aim it towards your studies now.**

**SilentastheGRave says: ……wow.**

**WolvesgoWoof 211 says: ...**

**Naruto gripped his shirt as he felt his chest become suddenly constricted and a strange feeling fluttered in his stomach. Every time Neji would throw a certain look Naruto's way, or when their hands would accidentally brush while they were walking, he got this same feeling. What was this…?**

**EverStray1 says: Thanks Neji. You always know how to cheer me up.**

**A heart in a library skipped a beat.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: Sure…**

**Suddenly Naruto heard clacking nails against the wooden floor in the hallway, and his black kitten Cyclone came scrambling into his small room as he struggled with a roll of toilet paper that had somehow become tangled with his feet. Naruto let a small chuckle escape his silent lips. He got up and sat down on his knees in front of the struggling kitten, and removed the offensive paper that Cyclone was sure was trying to eat him. Cyclone mewed happily up at his mommy (yes, he thinks Naruto is his mommy), once he was free. Naruto poked his head out into the hall and found the remnants of Cyclone's battle with the deadly roll of toilet paper. He sighed and zipped back to his computer.**

**EverStray1 says: brb. Cyclone decided to attack the toilet paper and left me with the mess.**

**EverStray1's status has been set to AWAY**

**Though they were apart from each other, Kiba and Shino both jumped at this opportunity, their eyes gleaming. They both opened up a second chat bubble just like the other, but this one was minus Naruto.**

**SilentastheGRave says: ok Neji, u need to tell him now. Before he leaves.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: huh?**

**Wolvesgowoof211 says: don't play dumb. We both know you have a thing for Naruto. a BIG thing.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: ……how long have you known? Is it really that obvious?**

**SilentastheGRave says: a year, and to someone who doesn't know you, no, you're not obvious. But to us, whom have known you for a while, you're an open book.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: Are u mad? And Naruto doesn't know, right?**

**SilentastheGRave says: no we're not mad at all, and no. Naruto's too oblivious to notice ur flirting. Or if he does, he doesn't stress over it. --**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: good.**

**SilentastheGRave says: is it really? You need to let Naruto know within the next three days.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: what difference will that make? Laying my heart on the table won't make him stay in LA.**

**Wolvesgowoof211 says: no, but Naruto will visit of course. a lot of other good things could happen. Like u getting a boyfriend**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says:**

**SilentastheGRave says: bottom line, you need to tell him. You like him a lot, right?**

**In the library at a small corner of the room, a handsome teen with long russet hair and piercing white eyes like the snow sat in a blue beanbag chair on the ground with a laptop settled in his lap. The teen by the name of Neji swept a slender hand through his smooth hair and sighed. He gripped his chest, and letting out a deep breath, he typed a message.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: I…I think I'm in love with him.**

**SilentastheGRave says: Love? r u positive? We knew that u liked him a lot, but love? r u sure?**

**A long pause and moment of deep thought.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: Yes. I'm positive. I love Naruto.**

**Wolvesgowoof211 says: then u need 2 tell him now more than evr, man! Love is a big deal!!!**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: I know…but I cant. I've tried so many times before, and they all ended with me embarrassing myself and running away. I mean, what if he doesn't return my feelings? Naruto is straight! It'll ruin our friendship!**

**SilentastheGRave says: whoa Neji, take a deep breath.**

**SilentastheGRave says: first of all, Naruto would never end your friendship like that. U know him better than to do that. Second, you need to work up the courage to. Remember that little speech you gave Naruto about his school work? Well, give urself the same one about telling Naruto your feelings. Third, who's to say that Naruto is straight?**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: He is!**

**SilentastheGRave says: yea, but has he said anything on that matter yet?**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: ……**

**Wolvesgowoof211 says: exact-a-mundo!**

**SilentastheGRave says: Have you ever known Naruto to flirt, or even pass a glance at one of his fangirls that would gladly give their left leg just to stand next to him?**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: no…**

**SilentastheGRave says: im not saying that means he's gay though. He probably doesn't even know which way he swings yet himself. I only found out a year ago which way I went.**

**Wolvesgowoof211 says: …which was?**

**SilentastheGRave says: im gay.**

**Wolvesgowoof211 says: whoa, really? I never saw that comin!**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: is that why ur always protecting Naruto?**

**SilentastheGRave says: no Neji, so no need to get protective and jealous. I see Naruto as like a little brother and a best friend, not that other way, even if he is a great catch.**

**Wolvesgowoof211 says: you'd think we'd have noticed if u were gay! Wait……have you ever hit on any of us without us knowing it?**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: o.0**

**SilentastheGRave says: no, I have not.**

**Wolvesgowoof211 says: either way, its fine with me! ;)**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: Kiba…are u gay too?**

**Wolvesgowoof211 says: nope! Im bi, so flirt all u want Shino :3**

**SilentastheGRave says: o.0**

**SilentastheGRave has signed out**

**Wolvesgowoof211 says: hehe, time to go hunting!**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: good luck with that.**

**Wolvesgowoof211 says: don't need luck when im super smexy! XD Jk, jk. Remember to tell Naruto, cause if u don't, Shino and I will kick ur ass.**

**Wolvesgowoof211 has signed out**

**EverStray1's status has been set to ONLINE**

**EverStray1 says: sry it took me so long. Cyclone ripped up the paper to shreds so I had to vacuum it up. You know how Iruka flips when the house is a wreck. --**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: oh yea, I remember that. Not pretty.**

**EverStray1 says: where'd the guys go?**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: well, Shino left to get away from Kiba, and Kiba left to hunt down Shino.**

**EverStray1 says: huh? Why?**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: because Shino announced his preference of guys over girls and Kiba followed suit announcing he was bi. U figure out the rest.**

**Naruto paused to think about this for a moment. Yes, he was that oblivious when it came to dating.**

**EverStray1 says: 0.0 omg!**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: yea, surprising, huh?**

**EverStray1: it's hilarious! Id love to see the look on Shino's face when Crash finds him! XD**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: so…you don't care that they're not straight?**

**EverStray1 says: wha? Course not! I couldn't care less!**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: Naruto…are you straight?**

**EverStray1: well, I never really thought about which way I swung, and since guys are supposed to like girls, I just went along with that!**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: but really, if you think about it…are you really straight?**

**Naruto paused and thought. Suddenly an inner emotional war erupted within him. Was he gay? Straight? Bi? What was he!? He couldn't really stand girls, but had never felt _that way_ about a guy…so what was he!?**

**EverStray1 says: I'm…actually not sure. I suppose that if I loved a person, their gender wouldn't make a difference to me.**

**Neji suddenly sprang up from his seat in the blue beanbag chair, and in one fluid motion, leapt into the air and cried, "YES!!!!!" triumphantly. This was followed by many "shushes" and a pointed glare from the librarian at her desk. Neji muttered something along the lines of an apology and sat back down, but he couldn't help from grinning widely. There was hope!**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: I see. That makes sense. Hey Naruto, it's Friday, right?**

**EverStray1 says: yea, why?**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: isn't there some kind of dance going on tonight at school?**

**EverStray1 says: the Halloween dance.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: like a costume party?**

**EverStray1 says: nah. They cancelled the whole costume theme when a bunch of seniors three years ago decided to wear some…_interesting_ costumes.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: o.0 ok…**

**EverStray1 says: why?**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: …you wanna go?**

**EverStray1 says: yea, that sounds good. Im feeling really depressed about the move and need to get my mind off of it. We should call Shino and Kiba.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: I think they're kind of…preoccupied.**

**EverStray1 says: oh, right…**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: but anyways, I didn't mean like our normal group thing. I meant just the two of us…**

**EverStray1 says: oh…**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: do you still wanna go? You don't have to of course.**

**EverStray1 says: you mean like a…date?**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: U-um…yea.**

**Naruto paused for a moment. Him on a date with Neji? One of his best friends? On a date together!? Naruto knew that something was wrong there, also with the fact that they were both guys. Wait…was Neji gay? What did that make Naruto? Part of Naruto shouted at him to turn Neji down, but another side screamed for him to say yes. Why the latter of the two was much louder Naruto didn't know.**

**EverStray1 says: Ok, sure.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: Really? Because you know you don't have to.**

**EverStray1 says: I know…I want to go.**

**Neji could have died happy right there.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: The dance starts at 7:30, so I'll pick you up at 7:15?**

**EverStray1 says: ok, sounds good.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX says: alright, see you then.**

**Xx SeeThroughYou xX has signed out**

**EverStray1 has signed out**

**This had to be the happiest day of Neji's life, and the most confusing one of Naruto's.**


	2. Frenchie Frenchie

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and have not contributed to it. Nope.**

**2nd Disclaimer: The songs mentioned in this chappie are not mine! They belong to their various mentioned artists!!!**

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune:** Yo! 

**Gomi-kun:** ...

**Sky-eyed Kitsune:** Can you not be yourself for three seconds and act happy?

**Gomi-kun:** You're happy enough for three nations, plus me. -.-

**Sky-eyed Kitsune:** T.T You're soooo mean!!!

**Gomi-kun: **Deal with it. I'm just the translator.

This chapter goes out to **yearofthejazz**, who was the first person to favorite my story! Thank you!!! X3

**I would like ten reviews for this chapter or chapter one in total so that I know this fic isn't completely hopeless. If I get ten, I'll upload the next chappie:3**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune:** Now, ONWARD!!!

**Gomi-kun:** Onward...yay...

* * *

Chapter 2: Frenchie Frenchie 

Naruto ran a hand through his golden locks thoroughly as a pair of deep ocean blue eyes stared back at his own. He sighed for the billionth time that night. He had changed into and out of every single shirt and pair of jeans he owned, but he didn't seem to want to wear any of them…that is, not tonight. His date, yes date, with Neji was only fifteen minutes away. Naruto turned on his heel and observed himself in the mirror. From bottom to top, he wore red and grey sneakers, form fitting dark blue jeans, a silver studded punk belt around his slim waist, a black tee-shirt that fit around his lithe frame nicely that read, "Ninja of the Night" in small, bloody orange words, and a black bracelet with a guitar pick hanging off of it around his left wrist. The black shirt illuminated his golden tanned skin and seemed to make him glow, the three straight scars on each of his cheeks appearing more predominant.

To say he looked good was an understatement. He looked _hott_. Of course Naruto being himself couldn't tell the difference between clothing. So he shrugged, observing that he had no time for another wardrobe change, and retired to the bathroom sink to brush his teeth. Suddenly there was a knock at his bedroom door as he grabbed his toothbrush. "It's open," he said, and Iruka walked into the room, Naruto's black kitten Cyclone tumbling in after.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know not to run on the wooden floor. I just waxed it," he said, sitting down on the side of Naruto's made bed. (Naruto was actually a neat person.)

Naruto nodded. He was in a better speaking mood, but not by much.

"I'm going out, is that ok?" he asked, squirting some toothpaste out onto his toothbrush.

"Sure," Iruka said as Cyclone pawed at his leg, and he lifted him onto the bed.

Iruka looked back at Naruto.

"Wow, going on a date?" Iruka asked, and Naruto in return stayed silent, though a light pink blush spread across his cheeks.

Iruka laughed and said teasingly, "Aw, little Naruto's got his first date!"

Naruto sent him a glare as he brushed his teeth.

"So which lucky fangirl did you choose? They've been trying to get at you forever, or so you tell me."

Naruto almost choked on the toothpaste in his mouth. He had never thought to tell Iruka that he was going with a guy! And Neji, no less! Iruka laughed at his adopted son's reaction as Cyclone jumped onto his shoulder and tugged at his chocolate hair with his premature kitten teeth.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Naruto cursed mentally.

"_Shit! He's early!"_

Naruto tried to say "Coming!" but what came out instead through his toothbrush was,

"Mrrfrrg!"

"It's ok lover-boy, I'll show the little lady in."

With that Iruka got up, Cyclone clinging to his left shoulder, and went to answer the door.

"_No! Nononononononono!!!"_ Naruto screamed in his head.

Iruka pulled opened the door.

"It's nice to meet…Neji?"

Neji stared back at Iruka, who was baffled.

"Neji?" Iruka repeated, letting him in and closing the door.

Cyclone hopped off of Iruka's shoulder and onto Iruka's, nuzzling his cheek affectionately and purring. Neji scratched behind his ears.

"Umm…Naruto is almost ready to go on his date," Iruka said, hoping Neji would take the hint and leave before Naruto's date would show up.

"Oh yea, sorry I'm kind of early," Neji said, taking Cyclone off his shoulder and into his arms.

Iruka paused.

There was an awkward silence. Well, at least to Iruka it was.

"Neji…you're Naruto's-" "IRUKA!!!"

Naruto burst out of his room into the hallway, forgetting his guardian's warning about the slippery floor. Thus did he slip on his left foot, and go speeding past Neji and Iruka on said foot straight into the broom closet, the door shutting behind after a loud crash.

Iruka blinked.

Neji's eyes widened.

Cyclone mewed.

The duo walked over to the broom closet and opened the door to find a very disheveled Naruto splayed over the mops, cans and bottles at littered around him. He looked quite pitiful, but Iruka and Neji couldn't help but burst out laughing. Iruka's was loud and tear-filled, and Neji's was softer. Naruto scowled at the two of them and tried to release himself from the mess.

"Here, let me help you," Neji said, reaching a hand out to Naruto.

Naruto gripped his hand, and Neji pulled him up and out of the closet. Unfortunately Naruto was light and the pull was strong, and so this is how Naruto came to be flush up against Neji who hand his hands placed on Neji's hips. Icy white and cobalt clashed as their very close gaze hung for a moment, before Naruto turned bright red and broke away, mumbling an apology. Neji was a bit pink around the cheeks himself.

"You ok?" Neji asked quickly.

"Y-yea," Naruto replied, looking at the ground

Iruka watched this spectacle carefully from the corner of his eye as he straightened up the closet and closed it.

"_So he really is Naruto's date…"_ he thought to himself, and then smiled softly.

"_They looked good together."_

Naruto dusted himself off and gave his hair a quick sweep through his fingers before turning to Neji.

"Ok, let's go..."

Naruto trailed off a bit at the end. This was his first good look at Knute since his slide-by glance. He wore black tennis shoes with relaxed, but not baggy black pants, small silver chains hanging off them to the left, a red belt, a deep maroon button-up shirt, a black jacket over it, and a small chain around his neck holding a guitar pick, similar to Naruto's black bracelet. His long chestnut hair was held in a loose pony tail, a few strands falling near his ashen eyes. _Damn,_ he looked good. Naruto suddenly stopped.

"_Wait, did I just think that?"_ he thought. _"Oh no, no way! Neji's my best friend! And he's a GUY! Why would I think that? But…damn! Look at the guy!"_

The same thoughts were running through Neji's very own head at that moment. (Minus the questioning of preference.) Naruto looked _hott._ Definitely. Suddenly the two of them became very nervous. This was it. Time for the…_date._

"We'll be back by midnight at the latest," Neji said, regaining his composure much more quickly than Naruto, who still had a blush tinting his face.

"Ok," Iruka replied. "Sounds good. Don't come home drunk."

Naruto's lack of equanimity quickly fizzled out as he shot his guardian a half-hearted glare. Then with a quick wave the two were out the door and walking to Neji's car. Iruka smiled at the closed door. He had never known Naruto to date any of his fangirls…so maybe girls weren't his preference? Behind Iruka Cyclone slunk past, dragging one of Iruka's expensive black dress shoes quietly between his tiny teeth. He was almost home free, when Evalon, Iruka's calico cat of three years, saw this and let out an elegant, "meow".

"Drop it," Iruka said without turning around.

Cyclone froze and released the shoe from his now agape mouth, and mewed innocently.

* * *

Naruto and Neji sat in silence all through the drive to the dance. But it wasn't a comfortable silence like their normal ones at school or when they were with the rest of the band; it was awkward. Naruto sat looking out the window of the black Toyota supra while Neji kept his eyes glued to the road. 

Naruto ran his hand against the light tan leather on the side of his seat. He, Kiba and Shino had all saved up for a whole year to buy Neji the car, working extra hours and keeping it all a secret, so that Neji would be surprised on his birthday. Neji had never had a birthday party or gotten any presents before, simply for the fact that his parents were always busy. (They made plenty of money.) So in the start of their sophomore year when Neji got his license, Naruto devised the ultimate surprise party and present.

_Flashback—_

_**"Hmm…wonder what Neji wanted to talk to me about…"**__ Naruto thought._

_Neji had asked him to stop by his house after work to talk about something. And whatever it was had sounded pretty important. This, little did Neji know, was the perfect place for Naruto to let loose his plan._

_Naruto lifted up his head suddenly at the sound of a clicking door._

_"Ah! He's here!" he cried to a crowd of people behind him, among them Kiba and Shino._

_"Take cover!"_

_The various people scrambled around, shushing each other and ducking behind furniture and doors. Naruto stood where he was though, leaned in a relaxed way against the arm of a couch. A door closed and Neji walked down the hallway to his family room. Neji had a fairly large house and his parents were frequently gone, so it was big and empty. Naruto joked the first time he had been to Neji's house that you could hear an echo in it when someone spoke._

_And so Neji entered the still family room, it looking as normal as ever with the exception of Narto being there. Actually…that wasn't so abnormal at all. Naruto often visited Neji at his house after school and on the weekends, so it was like his second home. And with Naruto around…the house felt a lot less empty._

_"Hey," Neji said, removing his employee tag covered with buttons and chains and throwing it onto a coffee table in the middle of the room._

_"Sorry if I kept you waiting. I had to stay after at work for a bit to close down the store for winter break."_

_"It's ok," Naruto replied, waving the matter away. "What'd you want to talk about?"_

_At this Neji turned a bit pink at the cheeks and looked to the ground._

_"How uh…how long have you known me for, Naruto?" he asked tentatively._

_Naruto cocked his head to one side and thought._

_"Ummm…a little over one year!"_

_Neji nodded._

_"We've done a lot of stuff together, huh?" he continued._

_"Yep! A LOT of stuff, that's for sure!"_

_"And we're friends."_

_"Yea, course! You're one of my best friends Neji!"_

_Neji gulped and looked at the floor. This was it._

_"Naruto…since I met you I…feel a lot happier. Back in my old school, I used to ditch and skip classes to try to get my parent's attention. But that never worked…so they moved here with me. I intended on skipping out during my time at the high school down here too, but that suddenly changed when I met you."_

_Neji looked up to make sure that Naruto was still listening, and found his deep ocean eyes locked on him. Neji returned his gaze to the floor and continued._

_"When I first met you I hated you…because I was jealous of the way you were so unconditionally happy all the time. That's how I wanted to be. But after we became friends, I found myself opening up more, and getting up to go to school because I didn't feel the need to cry for attention from my parents, because I had you. Kiba and Shino too. But I realized that I wasn't going to school everyday for them. I was going to see you."_

_Neji looked up at Naruto again and couldn't help but smile fondly. This bright little ball of sunshine had somehow squeezed his way into Neji's life, and now his heart. And with him he had brought Kiba and Shino, his two best friends._

_Naruto stared on in awe. What he heard Neji saying was so sad…but made him feel so happy._

_Neji finally found his legs and moved toward Naruto so that they were a foot apart._

_"Naruto," he quietly. "You've really changed my life a lot for the better. And now, my view of you has changed._

_"C-changed?" Naruto stammered. He suddenly found that his voice couldn't work._

_Neji smiled and leaned his forehead down a bit so that it was touching Naruto's._

_"Yep," Neji said softly, and Naruto felt his breath cascade across his cheeks._

_Suddenly he smelled something._

_**"The ocean?"**__ he thought to himself._

_He breathed in again and realized that the scent was coming from Knute._

_**"Neji smells like the ocean…"**_

_The ocean was one of Naruto's favorite smells by far, himself being an avid surfer like Kiba. He wondered briefly how Neji could smell like the ocean when he didn't even like to swim, when he heard his name again._

_"Naruto…"_

_Naruto locked his eyes with Neji's own pallid ones._

_**"The color of snow…"**_

_"Naruto," Neji repeated, his hot breath brushing over Naruto's face again as he did so._

_Naruto suddenly felt very relaxed and his eyes closed involuntarily, Neji's forehead still resting on his own._

_"I…I think I lo-"_

_"SURPRISE!!!"_

_Neji leapt back five feet from Naruto and landed his bum on the hard wooden floor of his house. There were at least 30 people in his home, minus Naruto and himself. They were all people he knew from school, including his old one. Neji looked to Naruto, who had a big grin on his face._

_"Happy birthday!" he cried happily, and everyone brought out all of the hidden balloons, sodas, and presents for the party. Neji was dumfounded._

_The party winded down at around midnight, at which time Neji was still shell-shocked. The gifts had been great, and the party was awesome. But now he was glad that it was only himself and the band left. He was too tired to deal with anything else._

_Yet here was Naruto, dragging him down to his garage with a blindfold over his eyes, Kiba and Shino following suit._

"_Don't look!" Naruto said, leading Neji down a set of cement stairs as Kiba and Shino followed._

"_All right already, geez!" Neji said. He was tired and cranky, and didn't feel much up to Naruto's antics at the moment._

_Suddenly the pulling stopped and Naruto released Neji's arm._

"_Ok, you can look now!" he said, and Neji undid his blindfold. He gaped at the black Toyota supra shining under the overhead lights. He walked up to it slowly as if it were a mirage, and touched the hood. The black paint seemed to ripple under his touch. He noticed a small tag on the left side mirror, and he pulled it off to read it._

"_**Hope this makes up for 15 years of missed birthdays."**__ –Naruto, Kiba, and Shino_

"_This…this is for me? THIS IS FOR ME!?" Neji shouted in his bedazzlement and the trio grinned widely in response._

_Neji looked back to the car._

"_But how…?"_

"_It was all Naruto's idea," Kiba said proudly, grinding his fist against Naruto's golden mop of hair._

"_It's not a big deal…" Naruto said, a bit embarrassed to be in the spotlight._

"_He threw the party too," Shino added, and Neji flashed a huge grin._

"_Naruto…guys…I don't…I…thanks," Neji stuttered._

_The trio grinned and gave him a thumbs-up._

_Kiba stretched out his arms and yawned._

"_I'm gonna go home and sleep. You with me Shino?" he said._

_Shino nodded and followed. Naruto glanced at his watch._

"_Holy crap! It's past midnight! Iruka's gonna kill me!" he cried. He ran to the door, Neji following close behind. He was out the doorframe when he suddenly stopped and turned to Neji._

"_Oh yea, what did you want to say again?"_

_Neji blushed, forgetting about his confession._

"_I…I…." he stammered. "I was gonna say…you're my best friend too."_

_Neji knew it was a total lie, but somehow now he couldn't dredge up the confidence to spill his heart out anymore. Naruto smiled nonetheless._

"_Thanks!" he said, and dashed for home._

"Naruto."

Naruto was brought out of his nostalgia by Neji's voice.

"You wanna listen to the radio or something?"

Naruto blinked a few times as Neji's words reached his ears, and then he nodded and pressed the button for the radio.

Naruto and Neji tensed up and their hearts jumped in their throats as the song "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey blasted in the speakers.

"_You gave me a reason for standin' still. Cause I want you, and I feel you, crawlin' underneath my skin. Like a hunger, like a burnin', to find a place I've never been…"" _

The lyrics bounced around the inside of the car, and suddenly Neji and Naruto shared a mutual feeling of discomfort. They both simultaneously reached for the button to change the channel, and their hands over lapped each other. They shot up their gazes to meet each other's eyes at this, then blushed and looked away quickly. Naruto's hand tingled with the sensation of Neji's touch, but he ignored it and flipped to a random channel.

"_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why; without you it's hard to survive…"_

Naruto and Neji's eyes widened as Cascada flowed through the station.

"_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly…"_

This time it was Neji to quickly change the song.

"_Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountain top. Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you…"_

Naruto and Neji both sighed inwardly. Nora Jones. Better than Cascada. They made a silent agreement to leave the station as it was, since it seemed like the radio was torturing them with love songs.

The song was soft and slow, and made the atmosphere surprisingly much more relaxed. Naruto took on a placid face, his blush dissipating.

"_And I wanna wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof, while I'm safely in your arms."_

He stole a glance over at Neji. He was also much calmer. Naruto stared at him under the dim lights of the streetlamps outside passing by and shining briefly through the windows. Neji really was a very handsome guy, and Naruto couldn't help but love the peaceful look on his face.

"_So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night…"_

Neji turned his snow white eyes to the right and locked gazes with Naruto. Then he smiled softly. Naruto returned the smile whole-heartedly, and as Neji turned back to the road, the tenseness in the air had vanished.

"_Come away…"_

Neji made a right turn and pulled the car into a parking lot.

"_With me………"_

He turned off the car. The high school's blasting music could be heard banging through the building walls and echoing into the night. The windows lit up with colorful flashing neon lights and were adorned with Halloween decorations. Naruto and Neji looked at each other. Did they really want to go anymore? Once they left the car, everything could become tense again.

Neji smiled at Naruto got out of the car. Naruto followed suit, and the atmosphere became stressed yet again. They walked side by side to the building. Wait…Naruto had never actually considered the people around him and what they would think about his date…with a guy. Actually, "the people around him" as far as Naruto cared were Kiba and Iruka. No one else mattered to him. They were either egotistical jocks or obsessed fangirls. Now there was a plus! If the fangirls saw him with Neji and thought they were both gay, they might back off for good! But oh, how nervous he was! This was his first date, with his best friend no less! What was he supposed to do!?

Suddenly Naruto felt something warm wrap around his hand and entwine with his fingers. He looked down, and found Neji's hand interlaced with his own. Naruto blushed heavily as he looked up a bit to Neji, who also had a small tint of pink across his cheeks.

"We're going to get hounded in there by fangilrs, so as long as they think we're a couple, they'll back off," Neji explained. "At least for tonight."

Naruto nodded at his knowledge as they continued walking to the campus hand in hand. Naruto felt himself grow more nervous with each step They had to act like a couple…more than just dates, but…a _couple!_ Naruto swallowed nervously. Suddenly he felt the warmth around his hand spread up his arm and relax his body as Naruto gave it a gentle and comforting squeeze. He didn't say a word, so Naruto gave his hand a light squeeze back as thanks, and Naruto would have sworn that his saw the smallest hint of a blush appear across Neji's pale complexion.

* * *

The music was loud and bumpy as it resounded through the auditorium to provide the bodies on the dance floor with melodies to move their feet to. Of course everyone was there; who would miss a dance? The school barely had any, so what better way to spend a Friday night than with earsplitting music and a few drunken friends? 

That's right, drunk. Yes, they were all underage and in high school, but the seniors found it hilarious to spike the punch with alcohol (snuck in of course), and kick back and watch the poor unsuspecting freshmen to make fools of themselves, all heading for a one way ticket to hangover heaven the next morning. This is exactly why everyone found Marcus Blunt, a smashed freshman, jump up onto one of the tables and start to sing "I'm Too Sexy". This was also the reason why when Neji walked in with Naruto, he knew he wouldn't be touching the punch.

As they past through the crowd of people chatting and gossiping, and some slurring here and there, Naruto's fangirls were eying the golden haired sex god hungrily. Neji of course saw this, and he removed his hand from Naruto's to slip it around his waist defensively as if to say, "Back off, he's mine!" Neji's own fangirls were keeping him under surveillance, but they were smart enough to stay away from his killing radius. Naruto laughed slightly, catching Neji off guard as to what was so funny.

"Possessive much, Neji?" Naruto joked. Suddenly though Neji's eyes widened and he blushed. Naruto, realizing he had implied that they were going out, also turned red and shifted his gaze to the ground.

Neji released his arm around Naruto's slim waist, and Naruto, unbeknownst to himself, whimpered inwardly at the loss of contact. Suddenly a group pushed through the crowd and zeroed in on the couple. Yes, it was none other than Naruto's fanclub. Not all of them of course, as the others were dancing. No, these were the hard core members. Neji recognized the pretty blonde on in the front with the short hair as the leader by the way the group followed her every move.

"Hiya cutie," she said, pursing her lips and winking seductively at Naruto, who merely blinked apathetically.

"How 'bout you and me dance when the next slow song swings around?"

"Sorry," Naruto managed to say. Again, he was pretty loose around his friends still, but his voice just became lost around others. "I-I'm dancing with Neji."

The blondie's eyes widened, the fanclub gasped, and Neji grinned victoriously.

"_HA! Take that!"_ his inner self all but shouted.

"Yes, Naruto is my date," Nejo said, supporting Naruto as they both enjoyed the shock on the fangirls' faces. There was silence for a moment, the only sound around coming from the pumping music, when a brave fangirl in back piped up.

"Are…are you two um…going out?"

The group looked horrified at the suggestion. Neji suddenly grinned as a plan formed in his mind.

"Yes," he said strongly, placing a confident arm around Naruto's waist once more and pulling him close as he rested his head on top of Naruto's. "Yes we are." Those fangirls would never bother Naruto again.

Naruto looked up a bit to Neji, slightly baffled, when he caught the gleam in his date's eye and remember their anti-fangirl plan. Naruto nodded to the fangirls in agreement, and leaned back into Neji, resting his hands on the ones adorning his waist. (They both tried to fight down major blushes at this point.) The fangirl's mouths dropped open comically, and Naruto fought to suppress a laugh. Then the blonde in front suddenly smirked and crossed her arms. Wait…what?

"Hmph! I know what you're doing!" she said triumphantly. "You two are just trying to make Naruto look gay to get rid of us! Not working!"

Damn those fangirls were smarter than Neji gave them credit for.

"What?" Neji said innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about. We've been going out for two weeks now."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then what day did you start dating?"

"The fourteenth of October."

"Day of the week?"

"Sunday."

"Who asked?"

"I did."

"How?"

"I'd been taking Naruto on dates for about a month, and I popped the question after band practice."

Naruto listened in amazement as the two rallied back in forth, neither giving in. When had Neji gotten to be such a good liar?

The blondie snarled a bit and clenched her fists as her side. None of her questions were even jarring him! He was supposed to stutter and make up some badly told lie! Why wasn't he cracking!? Suddenly the blond got an idea, and a wide grin spread across her face. This would tell for sure!

"Ok, if you two have been dating for two weeks, you must have kissed already, right?" she asked.

The duo blinked. Damn! She was good!

"Yes," Neji said confidently while the bridge of Naruto's nose flushed pink.

"Mind a demonstration?"

Neji looked down to Naruto at this whom also looked up to him. Neji gave him a questioning look as if to ask permission, and finding no argument, he dipped his head down slightly and gave Kira a quick kiss on the cheek. Naruto was painted redder than a valentine. The girls let out a short gasp, but the leader didn't looked impressed.

"Not like that. A _real_ kiss!" Suddenly the fangirls came out of their little panic parties and became fiercely supportive of their leader.

"Yea!" they all cried in unison.

"By the end of the dance, we have to see a real kiss to believe you!" the blonde continued.

"Yea!"

"It can't be a quick peck either, but on the lips!"

"Yea, yea!

"And it has to be long!"

"Yea!!!"

"And French!!!"

"Ye-WHAT!?!?" Even Naruto and Neji turned bright scarlet at this. The fangirls gave their leader a look.

"Tiff, what if Naruto and Neji _are_ going out? We…we can't watch Neji share a kiss with _our_ Naruto! Especially a French one!" the girl on the left said urgently to the leader apparently named Tiff.

"Don't' worry girls!" Tiff cried confidently. "Naruto would _never_ kiss Neji just to keep us away! Only people who have really fallen for each other French kiss!" The group seemed soothed by their leader's words. She turned back to the couple.

"Remember- by the end of the dance. We'll be watching!" With that Tiff turned on her heel and stormed off, the group following. Naruto and Neji moved out of their "couple" mode and looked at each other. A kiss!? A _French_ kiss!? If someone could die of blushing, Naruto would have been dead and buried.

* * *

**Ten reviews for next chappie please:3**

Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun


	3. Kisses are Contagious

**Disclaimer: I don't own and have not contributed to Naruto in any way. Nope. None. Nada.**

**2nd Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs mention in this ficcie! Um...the first song in this is Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, then there's Toxic by Britany Spears (yuck.) and Mr. Brightside by The Killers.**

**

* * *

**

Sky-eyed Kitsune: Yay! Chappie three!!! X3

**Gomi-kun: ...I hate you.**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: What!? Why????? I didn't do anything! T.T**

**Gomi-kun: You made me translate this chapter!**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: But you translate every chapter Gomi-chan!**

**Gomi-kun: THERE'S FREAKING LIME IN THIS!!!**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: ...your point?**

**Gomi-kun: You're having me, a STRAIGHT guy translate this!!!**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Aw Gomi-kun, you know you love it! X3**

**Gomi-kun: --mutters about throwing himself off a building--**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Ok, while Gomi-kun is off being emo and crap, I'm gonna blab for a bit now! Yes, there is lime in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Kisses are Contagious

**"_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can, cause I can do it better!"_**

**Neji and Naruto looked on as the high school students on the huge dance floor grinded their bodies together and danced, some freshmen and sophomores half drunk from off the punch with the infusion of the music.**

**"_Hey hey, you you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey you you, I could be your girlfriend!"_**

**Neji and Naruto would _never_ dance like that, especially to this song…even if they were on a date. The fangirls in the corner had kept their promise and were on surveillance 24/7, even when they were dancing. It was ten minutes till 10:30, almost time for the dance to end, and Neji and Naruto hadn't danced once. Actually, they found themselves more than content to just talk to each other. Suddenly the pumping music stopped and a much slower beat replaced it. Neji knew that this would probably be the last slow dance of the night even though there was time left for about three more songs.**

**"_And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now…"_**

**Couples flocked to the floor for the last slow dance and their last opportunity for PDA at school without being caught. The lights dimmed and dappled the walls and floor, revolving slowly around the huge room.**

**Neji pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against, and taking a deep breath, he held out his hand to Naruto.**

**"Want to dance?" he asked, trying to sound confident.**

**Naruto blinked and then laughed, embarrassed. "Right, the fangirl thing," he said. "I totally forgot."**

**"No…" Neji said. "I'd just like to dance with you…if you'll let me." Naruto flushed a light pink, and Neji couldn't help but admire how utterly adorable he looked.**

**"S-sure," Naruto said, and tentatively reached out his hand to accept Neji's. Neji led them both to the floor and placed his hands on Naruto's waist while Naruto reached his arms up nervously to place on Neji's shoulders. They locked their gazes as they slowly swayed to the music.**

**Naruto's sea-spray eyes looked all the more elegant and beautiful under the dim lights like sapphire silk, and Neji felt himself become lost in their depth.**

**Man, Neji's hands were warm! When were they so warm? Naruto hand always imagined Neji's hands to be cold for some reason, but they were utterly and wonderfully _warm._ Naruto wondered if the rest of Neji was as warm as his hands, and before he knew what he was doing, he found himself winding his arms around Neji's neck and leaning into him to rest his head on his shoulder. Neji was bewildered and overjoyed at this, and he kindly accepted the close proximity as Naruto's body was flush up against his own as they swayed.**

**Neji _was_ warm! Naruto felt a comforting sensation settle at the pit of his stomach and he breathed in deeply, Neji's scent of the ocean overwhelming him with pleasure and tranquility. Neji also inhaled Naruto's own unique scent of…what was that? Neji took another deep breath to identify the wonderful smell.**

**"_He smells like the rain…"_ Neji thought to himself as he pulled Naruto closer and the scent overwhelmed him.**

**"_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_**

**Neji felt ecstatic at the fact that it was Naruto to close the gap between them when dancing. He definitely didn't want to push Naruto. Wait…what about that kiss they were supposed to have? What if Naruto got freaked off and ran? Oh boy… Was it worth it just to keep the fangirls away? Neji pondered this for a moment. Well, they were very annoying. VERY. It would be nice to be left alone for once, but at the cost of Naruto's trust? Never. But what if he didn't mind?**

**"_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_**

**Neji suddenly pulled away a bit to lock eyes with Naruto. Well, it was now or never.**

**Neji eased his face closer to Naruto's, stopping about an inch away. He needed some kind of conformation, something that told him that Naruto wouldn't run away and shun him forever. Neji's breath ghosted over Naruto's face as he fought an inner war with himself.**

**"_Oh damn, the kiss! The kiss! I totally forgot!"_ one side cried fearfully.**

**"_Yes! About time, geez!"_ the other said victoriously. Wait, did he _want_ to kiss Neji? Naruto felt his face flush scarlet as he looked into Neji's eyes. Why didn't he just kiss him already and get it over with? Wait…was he asking permission? Naruto smiled inwardly. Neji was always to understanding with him. Naruto tried to speak, but his voice caught in his throat and he couldn't make a sound. Suddenly Neji inclined his head ever so slightly and pressed his lips gently against Naruto's. Naruto was shocked, excited, bewildered, ecstatic, baffled…and anything else you could think of bordering on those emotions.**

**Wow…Neji had _really_ soft lips. Naruto closed his eyes and pressed a bit into the kiss for more pressure.**

**The fangirls to the side gasped, gaped, and one in the back fainted.**

**"Tiff, what're we gonna do!?" a brunette close to tears cried. The leader smirked nervously.**

**"I-it's not French yet! They could be acting! Yea! Naruto can do anything after all!" Her followers crossed their fingers and nodded.**

**The slow music in the background switched as the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls ended, and a new upbeat one came on.**

**"_Baby can't ya see, I'm callin'? A guy like you, should wear a warnin'. It's dangerous, I'm fallin'."_**

**A sensation filled Naruto's insides as Neji gently caressed his lips with his own. He even _tasted_ like the ocean! But it wasn't salty and didn't make Naruto cringe like usual for some reason. It was like the rush Naruto got after coming through a wave barrel on his surfboard.**

**"_The taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slippin' under. The taste of a poison paradise. I'm addicted to you, cause you know that you're toxic."_**

**Wait a minute…this was supposed to be a French kiss, right?**

**"_Oh boy,"_ Naruto thought as he prepared himself. He gasped a bit when Neji's tongue slipped out and ran along the crease of Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. Naruto definitely wanted those girls to leave him alone, so he parted his lips to grant Neji entrance. Naruto braced himself and preset thoughts immediately popped into his head.**

**"_Yuck! This is disgusting! And gross! And nasty! And…mmmm…."_**

**Yes, Neji _definitely_ tasted like the ocean waves, no doubt. Naruto reached up and wrapped his arms around Neji's neck as he felt his legs become weak beneath him. Luckily Neji held his arms more tightly around Naruto, supporting him. Naruto twined his fingers in Neji's soft russet locks and tilted his head back to allow Neji more entrance to his mouth as thanks, which Neji gladly accepted. Naruto could no longer deny it. Neji tasted _good._ He _liked_ Neji kissing him, he _liked_ the heat radiating off of their bodies pressed together, and he _liked_ feeling weak as long as Neji was there to hold him up.**

**Neji couldn't really put his finger on what was better- how Naruto smelled, or how Naruto tasted. He debated this as he mapped out Naruto's mouth, savoring every sensation. He tasted addictively sweet, like a candy that you never got enough of. Neji couldn't quite place what it was, but swore that Naruto must have been an angel, because he tasted like _heaven._ There was no better word for it. When Naruto moved his hands up to Neji's hair and started running his fingers through it, and in turn tilting his head back, Neji thought he might die from pleasure. He hoped he wasn't dreaming. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Naruto's slim waist. Nope, not dreaming.**

**The fangirls in the corner squealed and gasped as they watched their beloved Naruto being kissed by someone. But that someone was a _guy._ No! It couldn't be true! Naruto was gay!? Not their beloved walking sex god! Over in the opposite corner Neji's fangirl's were thinking of the exact same thing as many of them fainted and experienced heart attacks. Neji smirked into the passionate kiss. Mission complete. But Neji felt that even though he was sure that they had won, he couldn't pull away from Naruto. Naruto also felt the same as though his feet were glued to the floor. But a few mere seconds later Naruto's lungs started burning and begging for air. He whimpered a bit, and Neji understood and broke the kiss.**

**The duo were flushed and panting, eyes glazed over with the remnants of the loving kiss as they kept their hold on each other and caught their breath.**

**"_Now that was a kiss,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He inclined his head forward and leaned it on Neji's firm chest, feeling almost drained. Neji smiled. He felt proud to be the one to take Naruto's breath away.**

**"L-leave?" Neji asked breathlessly. Naruto pulled away from Neji and nodded.**

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere….

**Shino lay panting on the wooden floor of his living room, Kiba beside him with his head resting on Shino's chest. Both their faces were flushed red, the duo tired. Kiba propped his head up on Shino's chest, covered by his dark blue t-shirt, and smirked. Shino looked down at Kiba and sent him a half-hearted glare.**

**"You're lucky my Uncle is working late in the repair shop. You practically molested me you jerk," he breathed.**

**"Hmm…you can't really call it that when the person opposite to you doesn't protest at all and in fact takes part in it," Kiba replied with a smile. Shino made a childish "hmph" noise and turned his gaze to the side.**

**"Bastard," he pouted.**

**Kiba grinned picked himself up a bit to give Shino a quick peck on the lips.**

**"Yes," he replied. "But I'm _your_ bastard."**

**

* * *

**

Back with our favorite golden-haired teen…

**The car ride back to Naruto's house was surprisingly not awkward or silent. Neji had the radio up loudly and they were both tapping out the beat with their hands and feet, singing in beautiful harmony together. Naruto's voice was of course always angelic, but who knew that Neji could sing so well?**

_  
**"Comin' out of my cage and I been doin' just fine. Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss."**_

**Naruto looked at Neji and smiled as they sang along to the words happily, the kiss still lingering on their lips and adrenaline running through them. Neji made a left turn into his long drive way which made Naruto stop and look out the window.**

**"What're we doing at your place?" he asked. He had nothing against Neji's house- it was his second home and incredibly huge. But Neji hated it. It was always big and empty and reeked of the solitude his parents left behind when they worked.**

**"You didn't think I was just going to take you to the dance and that would be it, did you?" Neji replied, sending a warm smile Naruto's way that shot right down his spine.**

**"I-I didn't know," Naruto said pathetically.**

**

* * *

**

A few moments later the car was parked and the duo were walking down the massive hallway of the mansion, Neji leading Naruto by the hand.

**"Where're we going?" Naruto asked. He had never been down this hallway before. Neji smiled.**

**"You'll see."**

**They approached two huge doors only seconds later. They swung open as the two handsome teens approached, and Naruto assumed there were servants behind opening the massive doors. Naruto gaped at the site. The room had thousands of seats all lined up in neat rows in an oval shape. In the middle, was a colossal ice rink as one seen at the Olympics. Music was playing around the stadium from the satellite radio and it reverberated off of the empty walls and bare seats.**

**"W-wow!" Naruto breathed in amazement. He didn't even notice Neji's hand still wrapped warmly around his own.**

**"My parents used to host a big ice skating tournament since before I was born. But when I showed up, they suddenly got too busy with work and said that I could have it. So…here we are," Neji explained with a bit of sadness that soon morphed into pride.**

**"You want to skate?"**

**"Can we!?" Neji could _never_ turn down that look. He nodded.**

**"Well, we didn't come here to just stare at it."**

**A moment later they were both saddled with skates.**

**"N-Neji? I-I just remembered…I can't skate!" Naruto said nervously as he wobbled out onto the ice. Neji went ahead of him and slid gracefully onto the smooth surface, turning in a half circle to face him.**

**"I'll teach you," he said.**

**"You skate a lot?"**

**"A little."**

**"Show me!"**

**"Um…"**

**"Please?"**

**"Fine, fine."**

**Naruto watched in amazement as Neji's skates glided along the ice, making tight turns and spraying ice, and treading backwards on the thin metal supports. Then in one fluid motion Neji threw his body to the air in a beautiful spin, and landed flawlessly on one skate. Naruto gaped as he skid to a stop in front of Naruto.**

**"That bad?" he asked nervously.**

**"No way! You were awesome! You should be a professional!!!" Naruto cried enthusiastically, and he meant every word.**

**Neji felt himself swell with pride at Kira's words. His servants had complimented him many times, but this was _Naruto_. The person he hopelessly and utterly loved.**

**"Your turn," Neji said, and Naruto's smile fell.**

**"I-I can't!"**

**"C'mon, I'll help." Neji took Naruto's hand and led him trembling onto the ice.**

**"Now push forward into the ice with your foot to get going."**

**Naruto tried to follow instructions, but before he cloud he lost his footing. He prepared for impact, but instead landed in Neji's warm arms.**

**"Here…" Neji turned Naruto around and placed his arms gently around his waist. Naruto blushed heavily, but Neji didn't seem to notice.**

**"Now push forward, I'll help," Neji said. "I've got you." Naruto dug his foot pick into the ice and pivoted off, Neji doing the same ever so lightly, and they were off.**

**"Told you that you could do it," Neji said as he watched Naruto fold his arms behind his back and sashay across the ice. Even though he was just gliding, Naruto looked almost angelic, his golden locks billowing behind him like a silk curtain, and his blue eyes bright and brilliant. He was utterly beautiful. He came to a stop in front of Neji and flashed him a hundred watt smile.**

**"Yea, thanks to you!"**

**"Think you can keep up with me now?"**

**"Is that a challenge?"**

**"Maybe…"**

**"You're on!"**

**Naruto watched Neji perform his moves in graceful fluidity, a bird on the winds reaching for heaven, and then looked at Naruto, waiting. Naruto took a deep breath and pivoting his foot pick, brought his arms in tight to his body and spun, then halted his body. He had imitated Neji's moves perfectly, and Neji was too captured in how amazing Naruto had looked then to even be a bit ruffled. He decided to take it a step further, and picking up a bit of speed he threw his body into the air and did a triple before landing and gliding off.**

**Naruto breathed in. He picked up speed, and threw himself in the air. He spun, and readied his leg for the shock of impact. Suddenly though his balance came undone, and he was sent crashing on the ice.**

**"Naruto!" Neji called out worriedly and skated quickly over to him.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**Naruto smirked up at Neji.**

**"What do I looked like, a girl?" he said, and reaching out an arm he tugged Neji down to the ice with him. They both laughed, then abruptly stopped as they realized how close their faces were, and the memory of the previous kiss burned in their minds. Neji was currently on top of Naruto, straddling him on the thick ice. Naruto's golden hair splayed over the ice a bit, and his face was brushed pink from the cold. In other words, he looked utterly _adorable._**

**"Naruto…" Neji said quietly.**

**"A-about that kiss…"**

**"Don't worry, I know it was all for the fangirls," Naruto replied.**

**"Yes…and no. Mostly no."**

**"Hm?"**

**"Naruto, I've been wanting to kiss you for so long….do you remember that day when you threw my surprise party?"**

**"Y-yea…"**

**"And remember when you asked me what I was going to say, and I said it was that you're my best friend too?"**

**"Yea…"**

**Neji leaned down his forehead so that it was touching Naruto's.**

**"What I really wanted to tell you that day…was that I'm in love with you Naruto."**

**Naruto's eyes grew wide and his breath hitched in his throat.**

**"I love everything about you, the good and the bad, and I want to be beside you always…so Naruto, I ask you…do you love me?"**

**"I-I….I don't know. I-I never thought about it."**

**"Guess we'll have to go on a couple more dates to find out, huh?"**

**Naruto nodded and Neji felt himself light up inside. There was definitely hope, no doubt!**

**"Naruto…can I kiss you?"**

**Naruto thought about this for a moment. Did he love Neji? Well, another kiss wouldn't hurt in helping him on the road to finding out. He nodded to Neji.**

**This time the space was closed much more quickly as Neji couldn't contain himself, and he swooped his head down to capture Naruto's lips with his own, first softly, and then morphed into passion.**

**Naruto responded almost immediately, raising his arms to wrap around Neji's neck. Neji let his hands travel from Naruto's shoulders down to settle on his waist, the simple motion setting Naruto aflame. Naruto opened his mouth to allow Neji entrance as soon as he had requested it, wanting to taste him again. Neji mapped out Naruto's mouth even more thoroughly than last time and savored every second. It was a better taste than heaven, indescribable to Neji. He could only express this new dazzling taste as Naruto. Neji parted for air, knowing Naruto must have been out of breath too, before their hot mouths were pressed back against each other. Naruto moved his hands down to Neji's shirt, gripping it tightly, his body aching for more contact between them. Neji complied and ran his hands back up to Naruto's chest and then down again to rest on his hips. Naruto let out a small groan of pleasure into the kiss, sending a shock through Neji. Neji broke for air again, and Naruto whined quietly at the loss of contact.**

**So Neji, to make up for his need of air, began to trail feather light kisses along Naruto's jaw line and worked down his neck, Naruto making small mmm's of pleasure all the while. Neji stopped at the bridge between Naruto's collar bone and neck, and bit down lightly. Naruto let out a gasp, and Neji quickly moved his head back up to give Naruto a calming kiss. He then moved back down to the now red and swollen spot, and kissed it tenderly.**

**"Neh…Neji…" Naruto breathed, his face as flushed as Neji's. Neji moved back up to tend to Naruto's mouth again. Neji wanted to hear Naruto say his name so breathlessly, so pleadingly. Naruto combed his fingers through Neji's loose, soft chestnut hair so soothingly that Neji thought he would pass out from pleasure.**

**Neji parted one last time, and after giving Naruto a quick peck on the cheek, he lifted himself off the teen, Naruto pouting a bit. They sat there on the ice panting for a while before Neji asked,**

**"Want to watch a movie?"**

**Naruto nodded enthusiastically and Neji smiled. He was so easy to please.**

**

* * *

**

Neji popped open CHAINSAW IV from its case and slid it into the DVD player in his den by the huge plasma screen TV. Naruto was settled in a corner of the couch, watching the rain fall outside. They were lucky to have not been stuck in the brewing storm on the way back from the dance.

**Neji flipped off the lights and started the movie, flopping down next to Naruto, but with given space in between them.**

**Naruto let his attention fall back to the movie, and the two sat and watched in silence.**

**"BOOM!" Suddenly the storm outside grew very heavy and the thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed across the window panes, lighting the room. Naruto pulled his knees to his chest to a bit and Neji looked at him anxiously. Naruto hated thunderstorms, since many houses that were struck by lightning were set aflame…and in turn bringing bad memories bubbling to the surface Another flash rippled across the window, and Naruto shut his eyes and held his legs tighter. Then suddenly the movie was paused, and Naruto found his head laying on something soft and warm. He looked up through his golden locks, a bit baffled, and saw Neji smiling down at him.**

**"Scared much?" he said teasingly.**

**Naruto pouted a bit, but when another lightning strike resounded through the house in a huge rumbling echo, Naruto found himself clinging to Neji for comfort. He wrapped his arms around Neji's middle and buried his face into his ocean scented chest. Neji sighed.**

**"Shh, it's ok," he said softly to Naruto, running his finger's through his golden mane soothingly while the other wrapped protectively around his shoulders like a cocoon. Another boom of lightning and thunder collided, and Naruto moved his grip to the front of Neji's shirt, constantly keeping his head down.**

**"It's ok," Neji said comfortingly, and he gently took Naruto's chin on the tip of his fingers and made him look up.**

**"Don't be afraid. I'm here," Neji whispered, before lowering his face to Naruto's in a soft and utterly consoling kiss.**

**Naruto nodded, blushing so adorably that Neji thought he might have to kiss him senseless. Naruto glanced over at the clock clicking on the wall.**

**"I-I have to get home soon…" he said, but Neji shook his head.**

**"No way are we going out in this," he said, and Naruto didn't protest.**

**

* * *

**

Neji slowly opened his eyes and then closed them again, not wanting to get up. Wait…when had he fallen asleep? Right, comforting Naruto.

**Neji had never felt so warm and cozy on his couch before. He gripped his pillow tighter, pulling it's warmth to this chest, and it made a soft groan. Wait…it groaned? Neji looked down and saw a gold mat of wild blond locks, spiky but utterly soft to the touch. Now he remembered. Naruto had been tired, and through Neji's soothing gestures, had fallen asleep on his date…not that he was complaining.**

**Neji swiped back Naruto's golden locks and gave him a feather light kiss on the forehead before slipping back into a light sleep. He wanted this moment to stretch on forever.**

**

* * *

**

Yay! Chappie three done! Please leave a comment or Gomi-kun may not stop ever being emo! WA!

**Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun**


	4. What is Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: The songs and lyrics mention in this fic do not belong to me! Nu-uh! **

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune:** Helllloooooo everyone!!! 

**Gomi-kun:** ….what she said.

**Sky-eyed Kitsune:** emo…

**Gomi-kun:** Am not!

**Sky-eyed Kitsune:** Moving on…again, hello all! In case some of you haven't read my profile, please remember to blame Gomi-kun for any grammar errors!

**Gomi-kun:** o.0

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: **He is my translator since I live in Japan. I'm pretty much overall fluent speaking English, but I suck at writing it! So Gomi-kun here translates my lovely story the best he can.

**Gomi-kun:** o.0

**Sky-eyed Kitsune:** Oh! Btw, Naru's kitty Cyclone is based off my real kitty Krahe-kun! I luv him so much! My mom's cat Tsumi-chan had a small litter of three kittens, so she let me have one. He is pure black with a little white spot across the bridge of his noise and on the tip of his tail. He's soooooo cute! X3 I decided to give him an uncommon name, so I named him Krahe-kun which is German for crow!

My mom kept one other kitten and gave one to Gomi-kun too! Gomi-kun's kitten is black with light brown spots and white paws. He named her Pocky. Krahe-kun always gets into so much trouble though! He loves to shred paper and eat it. o.0 One day I had to turn in a paper to my university teach and I stayed up like all night perfecting it. Then I wake up to find that Krahe-kun has dragged the paper onto the floor and ripped it up! I swear, he must have eaten two pages! O.o

I come in and tell my professor my cat ate my paper, and he just looked at me for a good three minutes. Then roughly translated he said, "That's got to be the worst excuse I've ever heard." Then he gave me a big fat F on the assignment! I can home sooo ticked off, but one look from Krahe-kun and I couldn't stay mad. I ended up doing a truckload of extra credit research to pull my grade back up.

* * *

**Reviewer Replies:**

**To goth-punkchick:** thank you:3 nejinaru is uncommon, but I like to keep the pairing alive!

**To sulie:** don't worry, the other characters are coming! This is going to be a _long_ story. This is just before Naruto moves, and I want to establish his relationship with Neji before he leaves. Yes, there will be itanaru! (they're only a year apart of course, otherwise I wouldn't even think to write itanaru.) And Sasuke will be fighting his brother over poor Naru…X3 It will turn very sasunaru, but then again all of the other pairings will make their debut as well!

This chappie is dedicated to **goth-punkchick **and** sulie** for being my first reviewers! You both rock!!!

Oh, and there's loooooooots of **nejinaru** here!!! But don't worry! Naruto's heart hasn't been stolen yet!

* * *

Chapter 4: What is Love? 

Warm…it was so warm. The soft rhythmic beating of the rain against the window panes and the roof combined with the temperate rolls of thunder created a lullaby and spread through Naruto's body with a calming presence.

Naruto snuggled closer to the warmth, breathing in the scent of the ocean spray and the gritty sand. He could almost hear the gulls cawing to each other as they levitated over the briny blue sea, the waves crashing on the shores as the clouds rolled over the sun and let it filter through their misty cover, dappling the sand with spots of precious gold.

He could imagine the warmth of the sand along the shoreline, sifting his fingers between the grains and letting the sun spots fill him up with ease.

The warmth Naruto was pressed up against sighed, and Naruto suddenly bolted open his eyes. The sand did _not_ sigh!!! Naruto's eyes widened a fraction when he saw Neji lying next to him, holding close as if protecting him from obtruding nightmares. Naruto's surprise was flooded out by happiness and a sense of security. Neji had stayed next to him the whole time while he slept instead of flopping him in one of the many guest beds.

Neji's eyes fluttered open a bit and he smiled softly at Naruto.

"Hi," he said, tilting his head down to give Naruto a tender kiss on the lips.

"Hi," Naruto said after the kiss parted, but inside he didn't want to say anything. He wanted to complete this moment, to have Neji's lips on his own again in that loving and gentle caress. So Naruto grew brave, and leaning up to Neji, he gave him a kiss of his own, hoping Neji would take it from there.

Naruto's wish was granted as Neji wrapped his arms more tightly around Naruto and lapped gently at his lips with his own. It was the softest, most loving kiss Naruto swore he would ever have in his life. It remained tender and placid for what felt like forever, before Naruto broke for air. He attached his lips back to Neji's gladly again after his lungs had their salvation, but before he closed his eyes he caught the time on the digital clock resting behind Neji on a side table.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto cried, letting the curse word fly from his mouth as he pulled away from Neji and sat up.

"Huh?" Neji said, dazed from sleep and Naruto's intoxicating taste.

"It's 2:00 am! Iruka's gonna kill me!" Naruto said anxiously. "We need to go!"

Naruto bolted up from the couch…or at least he tried. Neji grabbed his hand, and in one fluid motion he pulled Naruto to sit back down to the couch that he was half laying on.

"Calm down," he said groggily, and leaned his head against the back of Naruto's right shoulder.

"N-Neji!" Naruto stuttered, a blush tinting his cheeks. "We said we'd be back by midnight at the latest! It's freaking 2 am and I'm two hours…mmm…"

Naruto couldn't help but let loose a hum of pleasure as Neji attached his lips to the back of Naruto's neck and kissed it. They were light kisses, barely grazing Naruto's neck, but they were enough to send him into his oceanic paradise once more. Normally Neji would have never been so bold, but his mind was clouded over with sleep and Naruto's sweet addictive taste.

"Neh…N-Neji…Iruka…" Naruto managed to mumble out between groans.

"…alright," Neji said, and he stood up. Naruto felt a loss of contact and pouted inwardly before following him out the door.

* * *

Naruto shifted the front door to his temporary apartment open as softly as he could, and he vigilantly poked his head in. Everything was quiet and calm. Naruto sighed and turned back to Neji who stood behind him. 

"I think Iruka may have already gone to bed, but in case he hasn't you should go," Naruto said quietly. "I don't want Iruka lecturing you too."

"I could use a good lecture every now and then," Neji joked. "Iruka has plenty to go around."

Naruto snorted. "Got that right."

He tiptoed in and Neji followed suit behind him, shutting the door as noiselessly as possible. The duo made their way to the door of Iruka's room, and tilted it open. It creaked a bit, and Naruto cursed under his breath. But he heard nothing to indicate a disturbance, so he took a chance and slowly pushed the door open enough for them to see inside.

Iruka sat at his desk, papers and pens splayed across its top, his laptop open to his left with the screensaver on, and a messy file cabinet haphazardly open to his right. He himself had his head down on its side on the desk, one arm limp on the desk while the other stretched out across it, a pen slipping between the grip he had on it in with his fingers. He was out cold.

Iruka's elegant calico lay at his feet, her tail bobbing up and down. She lifted her head, scanned Naruto and Neji for a moment, and then fell back asleep as if to say, "You're not worth the energy." Cyclone was curled up on Iruka's bed. His ear flicked when Naruto opened the door, but he didn't wake up. Naruto giggled a little bit at how sluggish Iruka looked when he was always so composed. He tiptoed into the room, and grabbing a spare blanket from under the bed, he draped it over his guardian's shoulder.

He left the room silently, clicking it shut lightly and sighing.

"Safe," he said to Neji, immensely relieved.

"Guess I should go," Neji said, and Naruto frowned a bit in sadness and confusion.

Did he want Neji to leave, or stay? They had been on an awesome date, it was late, and they both had to be at school early tomorrow with the rest of the juniors to clean up the remains of the Halloween Dance. On the other hand, Neji was always wonderful company, and they were best friends…maybe more.

While Naruto silently debated this Neji pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Goodnight Naruto," he said. "Thanks for the date."

That decided it for Naruto. He wanted Neji to stay, just for the pleasure of his company, just to have him by his side for the sake of simply being with him. But was that love?

Neji pulled out of the hug and gave Naruto a quick but tender kiss on the lips. Then he stood up and walked to the door…or at least he tried. As soon as he had broken away from the brief kiss and started to turn away, Naruto had grabbed him by his shirt collar and tugged him back down, their lips crashing together.

Neji's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He had never wanted to push Naruto into going too quickly, but now _he_ was the one pushing Neji! Not that Neji was complaining or anything, but did this mean Naruto loved him? Or was it just attraction? Neji then did something he thought he would never do. He broke the kiss. Naruto looked at him quizzically. Neji had his crystal eyes fixed on the wooden floor, clouded over with…was that sadness?

"Naruto…stop fooling around," he said, and Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat.

"I'm not going to just kiss you and have it not mean anything. I…I love you. I just don't go around kissing people if I don't love them, and I don't think you would either. So…do you love me? Or am I just…just some kind of friend with benefits to you?"

Naruto's ocean eyes widened. Neji looked hurt. _Really_ hurt. Naruto thought for a moment, going back to his previous question. Did he love Neji? Or was it just attraction? No…it couldn't be. Neji was right; Naruto didn't just go around kissing people unless he felt some kind of love for them. But this wasn't best friend love or brotherly love, this was just _love._ Wasn't it? Naruto swallowed.

"Neji…" he said. "I…I'm not even sure myself. One part of me says I am, but the other is unsure about whether it's love or just attraction. But I'm not sure if it is! I wouldn't want to talk to you or just be next to you if it was attraction alone- I'd just want to make out all the time. B-but that doesn't mean that you're a bad kisser or anything! You're a great kisser! Wait! I mean-"

Neji couldn't help but smile at the way Naruto stuttered and blushed at his own words, talking quickly as if he only had one breath to get anything out.

"What I'm trying to say is…I…think I might love you...one part of me is just too stubborn and unsure. But I mean, who wouldn't be? I was straight until about seven hours ago, and now look at me! I think that that would confuse a lot of people! You can't just suddenly be ok with finding out-"

Naruto found Neji's lips on his own, interrupting his stammering. Neji was the happiest he had ever been- Naruto loved him…or part of him did, even if the other half was undecided, Neji felt that for the most part Naruto did.

"You talk too much," Neji said, breaking away from the kiss. Naruto smiled sheepishly before Neji swooped down to capture his lips again.

------------------------------------------T-16 FROM HERE!!!-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto hit his back on the door to Iruka's room as Neji kissed him passionately. He placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head as Naruto gripped the front of his shirt tightly to hold himself up. Neji moved his lips steadily down Naruto's jaw line to his neck.

"Naruto…" he breathed on his love's perfect sun-kissed skin.

"Nnn?" Naruto managed to say.

"Aren't we going kind of fast? This was only our first date."

"Ne…Neji, I've known you for three years…"

"Yea, but that was as friends."

"Neji, I've always felt like there was something between me and you. I always got nervous about what I wore around you and got shocks when we'd accidentally brush hands."

"Y-you did?" Neji felt so relieved. He wasn't the only one who felt some kind of connection!

"Yea, and that was an awesome date."

Neji grinned and attached his lips back to Naruto's neck, who in response groaned, sending shivers up Neji's spine. Naruto gripped his shirt tighter as Neji began to nibble on his skin and make fresh red marks. When his tongue ghosted over them Naruto let out another louder groan of pleasure.

"Ne-Neji…" Naruto gasped. "We're right outside of Iruka's door…"

_Oh shit._

Neji was sure they were busted, no, positive, but heard no noises to indicate any movement behind the door with the exception of Iruka's soft snoring. Neji detached himself from Naruto's neck, but as soon as he did he felt the loss of contact. Apparently Naruto did to, as he made a small noise of what sounded like annoyance and disappointment mixed together.

Neji clamped his mouth down on Naruto's and guided him away from the wall, kissing him devotedly as he led them both down the hall. They reached the door to Naruto's room, as it was closed, and Neji fumbled with the doorknob as he tried to split his attention between entering Naruto's room and kissing said blonde. Finally he wrenched the door open and they stumbled in, only breaking for air every few seconds. Neji shut the door with his foot and almost sighed with the relief of not waking Iruka up.

Naruto also sighed as he felt all tension lift from the kiss, and he pressed into it eagerly. This time it was Naruto to experiment, so he asked entrance from Neji, tentatively running his tongue along the crease of his lips. Neji jumped a bit from the surprise, but allowed him welcome entrance. Naruto tasted the flavor that was Neji, made up of the sandy beach and the open spray. After a bit of exploring this wonderful taste, Naruto pulled back his tongue, only to have it followed by Neji's. Neji began to kiss Naruto with a bit more pressure as they both lost their balance and landed on Naruto's bed, Naruto on his back and Neji straddling him. Naruto wound his arms around Neji's neck and groaned when Neji moved from his mouth to his neck again. This time when Neji bit down he didn't gasp, but instead let out a pleasurable moan.

Who was he to help it? It felt so damn _good!_ Neji didn't mind one bit, and actually enjoyed being the one to be able to hear and feel the noise sending shockwaves up and throughout his whole body. Neji left some red marks on Naruto's neck, thoroughly tended to, before clamping down on his lips again. Naruto gripped Neji's shirt, frustrated. How he wished that stupid article of clothing wasn't in the way! Then almost as if reading his mind, Neji sat up a bit, threw off his shirt revealing a well toned bare chest, and dove back into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto panted, hot against Neji's bare chest, running his slender fingers up his pale skin. They made their way to Neji's neck and up it to caress his hair. He wanted to let his fingers run through their full length and savor the feeling, but unfortunately Neji's long russet hair was tied back into a loose ponytail starting at the top. Naruto let out a small growl of irritation, and gripping the offensive rubber band, he pulled it off and Neji's brunette locks fell in sheets of brown silk around him and over his neck. Naruto dug his fingers into the base of Neji's locks at his neck, and let his fingers pass through them to the very tips, the motion causing Neji's breath to hitch in a soft groan.

"N-Neji," Naruto breathed. "I-It's too hot…."

Neji went back up to tend to Naruto's mouth while he slipped his fingers under Naruto's shirt, feeling the hot tanned skin beneath. He steadily pushed it up, focused on kissing the blonde senseless. He broke momentarily as he pulled the shirt completely off Naruto and tossed it to the ground, both also taking the opportunity to greedily suck in air, before crashing their lips together again. Neji ran his hands up Naruto's bare chest, feeling his lithe but firm frame beneath his fingers. Then Naruto did something Neji would only have hoped for in his dreams. He broke from Neji's kissed, threw his head back, and _moaned. Loudly_.

Neji felt the rush of the noise spark through his body. He had never felt so damn good! This was it. His wildest dreams were coming true, no doubt. This had to be the best day of his life. Neji rubbed his left leg against Naruto's right, who in turn couldn't stifle another groan. Neji was about to bend down and capture those soft lips again when they both heard a noise coming from the hallway.

Iruka.

Damn.

Not good.

"Naruto?" the duo heard Iruka call and they froze.

REALLY not good!

"Are you home?"

"Y-yea!" Naruto called back.

"Oh, alright. I'm going to bed. We'll talk more in the morning, ok?" With that the two heard a door shut.

They both stayed glued in their positions, neither moving, blinking, and barely breathing. After what felt like an hour they both heard nothing. There was just silence.

"Phew," Naruto sighed, and laughed a bit. "I thought we were caught for-"

Neji caressed Naruto's lips with his own, the break feeling like an eternity to him. Now he had to make up for the lost time, definitely. Naruto reacted immediately and ran his hands up Neji's bare chest until they twined around his neck and pulled him forward more, giving the kiss more pressure. Neji's tongue eagerly asked Naruto entrance to his mouth, and Naruto granted it just as anxiously. Naruto's taste erupted in Neji's mouth, a wild sensation that set him aflame with pleasure, and he groaned softly.

Neji cupped Naruto's face in his hands as they passionately kissed, Neji pouring every inch of his constantly expanding love for the blonde beneath him into it so much that Naruto could have sworn that he tasted it. He then moved his arms to wrap around Naruto's middle, and pulled them as close together as possible, their hearts beating in sync. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Neji's neck and slid his finger's through Neji's long brown hair as they continued to kiss, breaking only for air.

* * *

Naruto lay beside Neji on his bed, both panting with red faces. Neji's arms were wrapped protectively around Naruto's middle, pressing him against his bare chest. Naruto's hands were up against Neji's chest, his head buried in the crook of Neji's neck. 

(No, they didn't "do it" you perverts! Just a heated make-out session!)

"Naruto…" Neji whispered. Naruto didn't respond, but Neji somehow knew he was listening.

"I love you."

Naruto caught his breath.

"Neji…I…I'm still-"

"It's alright Naruto. I know you're still unsure."

Naruto smiled and nuzzled Neji's neck.

"Thank you, Neji. Even if I'm unsure if I love you, I'm positive that you're my best friend."

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

"Naruto! Narutoooo!"

Naruto groaned and buried his head into the warmth next to him and channeled out Iruka's voice.

"Naruto, get up! You have to go into school today!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Jeez, couldn't Iruka lay off the abusing of his door and find some other way to wake him up?

Naruto's pillow next to him shifted and pulled him close.

Wait…his pillow?

Naruto's eyes shot open and he saw creamy ashen skin. He breathed in and the ocean suddenly engulfed him. Now he remembered.

_"Mmm, Neji,"_ Naruto thought, and ran his hands down Neji's bare well toned chest.

"Mrrrfm" Neji groaned, and buried his face in Naruto's hair.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I'LL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND HAUL YOU OUT OF BED!"

_"Oh shit!"_

If Iruka came in he would go all mother hen on Naruto and Neji, and then go into "the talk" with Naruto. And Naruto _really_ didn't want "the talk".

"Fine! Geez!" Naruto shouted back, and he heard Iruka's footsteps move down the hall to the kitchen. Naruto tilted his head up to look over Neji's shoulder at the digital clock on his table.

_"God, you couldn't pay me to wake up at 7:30 on a Saturday…"_ he thought groggily before letting his head fall back into the crook of Neji's neck.

"Neji, we need to get up now," Naruto said, pulling away from the topless Neji.

"Nnnnnn," Neji whined, pulling Naruto back to him so that he was flush up against his chest.

"N-Neji!" Naruto said, blushing madly. "Let go!" He looked up and saw that Neji's face was still peaceful, his chestnut hair falling in silk sheets around it.

_"He's still asleep,"_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto tried to pull away again, but Neji's grip around his middle was strong. Naruto sighed, then suddenly grinned.

Oh yes, this was going to be good.

--------------------------------------------------------T-16 PEOPLE! ----------------------------------------------------

Naruto pressed his lips against the crook of Neji's neck and started to brush them against Neji's skin gently. Neji let out a hum of bliss in his sleep as Naruto steadily applied pressure and made the presence of his lips more apparent. Naruto smiled at how well his plan was working, and he suddenly bit down hard on Neji's neck.

"AH!" Neji cried, and flipped off of the bed, letting Naruto go.

Naruto would have blown up in laughter if it wasn't for the fact that Iruka would hear him, so he settled for a muffled giggle instead.

Neji sat up and rubbed the spot where Naruto had bit him, and looked up. Naruto sat looking across the bed down at him, a fox like grin plastered on his face.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Naruto teased. Neji sent him a little glare as he rubbed his neck.

"That hurt. What did you do? Poke a needle in my neck?" Neji said as he pulled himself up from the ground. Naruto smirked at him.

"Something like that," he said. "We need to go to school. Leave through the window so Iruka doesn't spy you. I don't feel like seeing his mother hen spaz this early."

Neji nodded. He looked for his shirt, found it on the floor and slipped it on. Naruto went to his walk-in closet and rummaged through his black and orange clothing, looking for his favorite tee-shirt. He grinned when he found it and started to throw it over his bare chest. Suddenly the door closed and Naruto flipped his head around only to see Neji's eyes before his lips were devoured. Naruto was thankful he had turned on the light in the closet or else it would have been pitch black, and he wouldn't have been able to see.

"N-Neji!" Naruto gasped when Neji broke for air, only to have Neji's lips pressed back on his immediately.

Neji ran his fingers up Naruto's half exposed chest and kissed him passionately, roughly pushing his tongue into his mouth without even asking for entrance this time. Naruto gasped a bit at the intrusion, but after a short moment he melted into Neji's kiss, the caress of his lips sending him spiraling. Neji moved his hands up to cup Naruto's face, gently brushing his fingers against the three black scars on each of Naruto's cheeks. Naruto gripped the wall in back of him for support, but since it was a wall, his hands ended up sliding down it, himself and Neji along with it. Naruto and Neji landed on the floor with an "umph!", Naruto's head hitting against the wall behind him a bit.

"Ouch!"

* * *

Iruka couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep last night. Maybe it was after reading that document on the Baliri file? Nah. It would have had to have been something much more boring. When he wasn't traveling for the company he worked for, he was a part time university teacher, so maybe it was one of his student's papers? Yea, that made sense… 

Iruka stood at the stove cooking bacon and eggs for himself and boiling water to make Naruto his most beloved food in the world, ramen. Normally Iruka would never let Naruto have ramen for breakfast, but it was one of Naruto's last days with his friends. It was all Iruka's fault too for accepting that promotion…so he had to atone for it in some way. Cyclone mewed at Iruka's feet and rubbed up against his legs affectionately, begging for the delicious smelling bacon. Iruka's elegant calico cat Evalon sat under the table, watching Cyclone with a look of monotony as if to announce that she was better than the whole world.

"Cyclone, I just fed you!" Iruka said to the black kitten. Cyclone simply mewed again as if to say, "Nu-uh!"

Iruka rolled his eyes. He grabbed a small strip of bacon that had finished cooking and was cooling off, and held I out to Cyclone. Cyclone snatched the succulent strip of meat from Iruka as if he would jerk it back, and bolted to the table with it. He gave Evalon what Iruka could have sworn was a smirk, before hopping up on the table and devouring the human food.

The kettle went off and Iruka was preparing Naruto's ramen when he suddenly hear something go "thump!" against the wall and someone whined_, "Ouch!"_ Iruka looked at the wall and blinked. Maybe Naruto had tripped on his jeans in the closet again?

_"Nnnnnnnnn…"_

Iruka's eyes bulged out of his head as he heard a long and loud groan emit from the wall. That was not the usual groan Naruto made when he had done something stupid to hurt himself. Actually, Iruka didn't know _what_ that was.

_"N-Neji…"_

Iruka was gone from the stove faster than you could say pocky. He bolted down the hall and threw open Naruto's door, only to find the room empty.

"Naruto?" Iruka called. Maybe he was just hearing things?

_"I-Iruka!?"_ Naruto cried from the closet.

"Naruto? Are you in the closet?"

_"Ye-nnnn…"_

"What?"

_"Y-y-yea! I am!"_

"What are you doing in there? You didn't lock yourself in again did you?"

_"Neji! Uh, yea! I did! But I wanna get out by myself this time, so don't help! Nnnn-o-ok?"_

"Ok…but what does Neji have to do with this? And what was the loud thump and that groan?"

_"Oh, t-the lights weren't on when I locked myself in! Yea! So I hit my head against the wall and it hurt so bad that I groaned! Yea! And uh…I'm on the phone with Neji!"_

"….in the closet?"

_"Yep! It's uh…a Halloween tradition around school! Yea! It keeps the ghosts away-ouch! You bastard…"_

"Naruto? Are you ok?"

_"Y-yea! I uh…I stubbed my toe on the wall!"_

"….so you called it a bastard?"

_"Y-yep! Sure did!"_

"But it's a wall..."

_"Yea well….you call your laptop a bastard all the time!"_

"Fine Naruto," Iruka finally sighed. "Well, I made ramen for break-"

_"RAMEN!!!!"_

Iruka covered his ears. "Yes, ramen. If you want some it should be ready in about a minute."

_"I'll be right there!!!"_

Iruka closed Naruto's door and walked back to the kitchen to find Cyclone begging for more bacon. Iruka sighed. Naruto was definitely acting weird…but then again, it meant that he was turning somewhat back to normal.

* * *

Naruto gasped as Neji trailed kisses down from his neck, to his bare chest, to his stomach before reaching back up to envelope Naruto's mouth with his own. Somehow Naruto and Neji had ended up with their shirts off again, and Neji was straddling Naruto on the floor of his closet. 

Neji's visit to Naruto's mouth was brief as he lapped at the new hickeys at Naruto's sun-kissed neck.

"N-Neji…you b-bastard…" Naruto breathed. As soon as Iruka had come in, Naruto had frozen and went on a mental panic attack. So what did Neji do when they were so close to being busted? He decided to nibble at Naruto's neck and remove his shirt, that's what!

Neji smiled against Naruto's neck.

He pulled back an gave Naruto a small but sweet kiss before saying,

"See you at school."

With that he was gone in the blink of an eye.

-----------------------------------------------------END T-16---------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Naruto barreled into the kitchen and almost knocked over a chair as he sat at the table where a bowel of ramen sat steaming. Naruto took in the sweet scent and smiled before slurping it up. 

Iruka sat across Naruto with his own bacon and eggs and smiled. Naruto looked much livelier than he had for the past two weeks after the fire accident…but then again, who wouldn't be if they were in Naruto's shoes? With his past, anyone would be…

As Iruka pondered the slurping suddenly stopped, and he looked up. Naruto wasn't finished, but he stood up nonetheless and grabbed his orange jacket from the coat hanger by the door. There were two things Naruto would never do- one, he would never stop wearing the color orange. And two, he would never, NEVER leave any ramen half eaten. Heck, it wasn't even half eaten! He had only taken three bites!

"Naruto?" Iruka asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm going, ok?" Naruto said.

"Alright…I'll see you at S.T.R.A.Y's gig tonight, all right?"

"Yea…" With that Naruto shut the door and made his walk to school.

* * *

Naruto strode into the school gym, his hands in his orange jacket. All of the juniors were balling up the banners into trashcans and sweeping the cluttered floors of trash. In the corner a radio was pounding music and bouncing it off the walls to make the time go by more quickly. Hmm, that was strange…where were the fan- 

"NARUTOOOOOO!!!"

…girls. Naruto knew it was too good to be true. A girl with brown hair and one with red clung onto each of his arms.

"Narutooo! You're playing tonight at the Copper Lounge, aren't you?" the red head asked sweetly, fluttering her eyes to Naruto.

"Yea..." Naruto said apathetically. Why didn't they get a clue?

"Oooooh! You're going to be sooo good!" the brunette cooed.

"Don't forget hott!" the red-head chimed in. Suddenly the leader of Naruto's fanclub, Tiff, strode forward. She gave the two of them pointed looks and they scattered. Naruto swore he heard her hiss.

"Naruto love, I forgive you," she said in a sickly sweet tone that made Naruto want to vomit.

"For?" Naruto asked as he rolled his eyes.

"For pretending to be going out with Neji. I know it was an act," Tiff replied, latching onto Naruto's left arm where a previous fangirl had just so recently occupied.

"It wasn't an act," Naruto lied expertly. "Get off."

"Silly Naru, I know you were just teasing us!" Tiff said, and her eyes suddenly glinted.

From there everything that happened was a blur to Naruto. He abruptly found himself against a wall with Tiff's lips on his own and her arms around his neck.

_"What the hell!?"_ Naruto thought, his mind spiraling. This kiss was awful! It was nothing like the gentle caress of Neji's lips at all. This was a rough and forced kiss, utterly bitter. Naruto shifted and tried to pull away from the wall, but Tiff dug her perfectly manicured nails into the back of Naruto's neck, and he winced in pain. Naruto shut his eyes tight, hoping it was all just a bad dream, when suddenly Naruto felt the pressure on his lips gone as Tiff was harshly yanked away.

A hand grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him off the wall, and he hit something warm and firm. Protective arms wrapped around him as if shielding him from the world, and a voice beckoned to him.

"Naruto! Are you alright?"

Naruto didn't respond. He kept his eyes shut and tried to filter out all noise around him.

Neji looked uneasily down at Naruto before flicking his gaze back to Tiff in the most heated death glare he had ever manifested.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Neji shouted, holding Naruto closer to him.

Tiff smiled. "Naruto is too cute not to love," she said. "And he tastes awesome."

Neji's eyes widened a fraction. Oh no, no way was this fangirl talking about _his_ Naruto! Only _he_ could kiss Naruto!

"Idiot!" Neji growled. "Can't you get a freaking hint? He doesn't like any of you! Just back off! Go find some other poor guy to force yourself onto you freaking bitch!"

Neji stomped of with a shoulder around Naruto, leaving the girl standing there dumbstruck while her followers giggled at her from behind.

* * *

It was chilly outside, but Neji didn't care. He led Naruto to the side of the school building, away from any fangirls, and hugged him close. 

"Naruto…" Neji said softly, stroking his blond spiked hair. "Open your eyes. It's me, Neji."

Naruto wasn't sure why he was reacting so strongly to being kissed by that fangirl. Sure she was one hell of a bitch, but she was the prettiest and most popular girl in school, so there wasn't a ton to complain about for most guys.

But Naruto wasn't most guys.

The kiss had felt _wrong_, stained almost. It was nothing like Neji's kisses. It was harsh and cold and most of all, _forced._

"Naruto."

Naruto heard his name repeated again. This time he opened his eyes and lifted his head to meet Neji's gaze.

"It's ok, Naruto," Neji said soothingly, caressing Naruto's cheeks with his slender hands.

"N-Neji?" Naruto said, his voice a bit broken.

"Shh," Neji said comfortingly as he leaned his head down ever so slightly to rest his forehead against Naruto's. "It's just you and me…

Neji pulled away a bit and dipped his head forward to close the space between Naruto and himself, catching his lips in a soft kiss.

Naruto responded by shutting his eyes tightly and standing stone still, his instincts from the horrible last kiss taking over. Neji noted this, and cursing the fangirl silently, he moved his hands to run through Naruto's spiky but unconditionally silken locks slowly and lovingly. Neji didn't press the soft kiss, and waited for a reaction from Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes half way. This wasn't a rough kiss at all…this was kind and caring. This was _Neji's_ kiss. Naruto reached up and wrapped his arms around Neji's neck, slowly kissing him back as he closed his eyes.

Neji pressed into the kiss for a bit more pressure, keeping up the soothing motions of running his hands through Naruto's blond locks. He wanted Naruto forget that fangirl's kiss so badly, and to just remember his. To just remember him…

Neji pulled away from the kiss and looked at his golden angel, his once bright blue eyes dimmed to the deep cobalt of the ocean since the fire incident that made him relive so many terrible memories. They stared back at Neji's icy white ones, brimming with crystal tears.

"N-Neji!" Naruto cried, his tears flowing over the black scars on his cheeks, and buried his face in Neji's chest.

Neji wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively, and cooed sweet comforts to him as he cried silently into his shirt.

Letting Naruto go, letting him move away…would be much harder than Neji imagined.

"_Naruto,"_ Neji thought.

* * *

Oh boy! Neji's got that determined thing going on! Oh, teh drama that will ensue! After the next chapter, new characters will begin to appear! I'm not going to say which ones because I'm and evil author! XD 

Please review to help Gomi-kun get out of his emo phase!

**Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun**


	5. Hands Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: The songs and lyrics mention in this fic do not belong to me! Nu-uh! The songs in this chapter are: "DARE" by the Gorillaz, "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional, and "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. Lovely song!!! **

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune:** Wa! I got more reviews!? –goes into coma from happiness— 

**Gomi-kun:** Finally, a little peace and quiet around here. -.- Wait…--stares at audience—Geez…since she's in a coma I have to give the whole blab speech thing, don't I? –audience nods in unison—Sigh, so troublesome…ok, here goes.

Hey people. It's Gomi-kun here. Uh…yea. What else am I supposed to say again? Um... You know, forget the whole boring blab thing. Just read and review. -- --smacks Sky-eyed Kitsune.

**Sky-eyed Kitsune:** Wa!?

**Gomi-kun:** Get up; you have reviews to reply to, idiot.

* * *

**Reviewer Replies:**

**To Gemstones:** yea, a lot of the characters in this fic are OOC. I luv cool Naruto too! Not a social reject!!! As for his relationship with Neji working out….muahahaha! Evil author no tellie:3 Thanks for your lovely review!

**To Arekkusu94:** Wa! Thank you soo much! X3

**To HeyBabySoSad:** 0.o –stares at chainsaw—Eep!!! –runs to laptop—I typin!!! I typin!!! Thanks for the review!!! –gives cookie then resumes typing rapidly—

* * *

Chapter 5: Hands Down 

_"It's coming up."_

_"It's coming up."_

"_It's coming up."_

_"It's coming up."_

"_It's coming up."_

_"It's coming up."_

_"It's DARE."_

The Copper Lounge was alive as strobe lights flashed and dappled the walls neon blue and pink. The DJ pumped up the stereo system loud, one hand pressing the side of his headphones to his ear. Waiters passed by the bars, delivering drinks weighed down with strong alcohol to already smashed buyers. Hot bodies grinded up against each other, shocks traveling up spines with every touch and brush.

_"You've got to press it on you."_

_"You just think it."_

_"That's what you do baby."_

_"Hold it down, DARE."_

Iruka raised an eyebrow as he entered the club, S.T.R.A.Y following close behind him with their instrument cases and what they could carry of Shino's drum set.

"What's up Iruka?" Kiba asked beside him. Iruka shook his head.

"The owner of this club, Jiraiya, told me that this was an eighteen and under club…"

Kiba shrugged. "A gig's a gig!"

Neji nodded in agreement.

Shino pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Naruto said nothing.

"Ok, let's find Jiraiya," Iruka said, looking left and right.

"HAHA! GOTTA LOVE THE LADIES!!!"

"Found him," Iruka said flatly.

The group followed the boisterous laughter reverberating from the halls of the already loud club, and they came upon a door with two guards on either side.

"Names," the burly one on the left demanded, holding out a clipboard.

"Iruka Umino," Iruka said. "We might also be put under S.T.R.A.Y.

The frightening man checked the clipboard, and permanent frown marring his faces and setting the scars across his skin alight.

"Ok, go ahead in. Call me if you need anything. The name's Ibiki," the man said, and the other on the right with dark sunglasses hiding his eyes akin to Shino's opened the door for the group.

They huddled in the room, and found a private lounge in the back with comfortable couches and a personal bar. The room was obviously for VIP members.

"There he is," Iruka pointed. In the back an older man with long white hair, spiked all the way down from the top, sat laid back in a comfortable and large royal blue loveseat. Red tattoos adorned his face, marking lines down from his eyes to the underside of his chin. He wore a red business shirt, half unbuttoned at the top, with white pants and black dress shoes. In one hand he held a cigarette, and in the other a martini. The slight pink shade over the bridge of his nose indicated that he was close to being drunk. His arms were stretched out, each over the shoulder of two much younger women with _way_ to much make-up on and wearing low-cut dresses that left nothing to the imagination.

"What a perv!" Kiba blurted, and Iruka slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! He owns this club!" Iruka hissed.

"So?" Kiba retorted. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"That's who's going to pay us," Neji answered for Iruka. Kiba pouted as they group approached Jiraiya.

"Mr. Sanin?" Iruka asked the loud man as he took a swig of his disgusting drink caked down with alcohol.

"The one and only!!!" Jiraiya replied, chuckling in his throat like an old frog.

"This is S.T.R.A.Y," Iruka waved a hand in the direction of the four teens.

"Ah, yes! The entertainment!" Jiraiya cried as if remembering the route to a gold mine. "You boys are all right on time! The club is definitely ready to be _really_ shaken up! Right ladies?"

The women next to Jiraiya put on sickly sweet smiles and giggled, and Jiraiya boomed with hearty laughter.

"Here ya go, give a good show!" Jiraiya said, handing an envelope to Iruka from his inside shirt pocket.

Iruka took the envelope with a nod and opened it, pulling out a check. Iruka's eyes grew twice their size as he stared at the paper.

"M-Mr. Sanin-!"

"Haha! Call me Jiraiya!"

"J-Jiraiya! There's almost double the amount we agreed on in here!"

"There is, eh? Get yourself a nice haircut then! Haha!"

The four teens peered over Iruka's shoulder at the check.

"Wow! Not bad for only one gig!" Kiba said proudly, and the band agreed.

* * *

Iruka walked up on stage wearing his black jacket and jeans, and tapped the microphone timidly. 

"H-Hello?" he said, and the DJ stopped the music, currently the song DARE by the Gorillaz. The crowd turned their attention on Iruka.

"What's up hot stuff!" someone from the crowd shouted, and Iruka turned tomato red. He swallowed down his embarassment.

"Please welcome your onstage entertainment for the night, the band of LA soon to be featured at the famous Hyp'::e!, S.T.R.A.Y!"

The audience clapped wildly as Iruka ran off stage and the black curtain behind him lifted to reveal Naruto and the band. They all were in their band attire, each one wearing what suited them.

Shino wore a black jacket that snuck up at the collar and covered his mouth, his normal black sunglasses, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Kiba sported a black tee-shirt with the image of a gray wolf over it, a maroon dog-like collar, heavy eyeliner, ripped blue jeans with chains dangling off of them left and right, and red painted triangles under each of his eyes.

Neji wore a black long-sleeved tee-shirt under a short-sleeved russet jacket, bringing out his dark honey locks, with a pair of auburn jeans.

They all looked utterly gorgeous and even mysterious, but Naruto was the one that made the stage glow more than the strobe lights ever could have.

He sported a black tee-shirt with the image of a grinning crimson fox on the front, its teeth sharp daggers. He wore black jeans, loose but not baggy with chains hanging off the left side, a black choker, small line of eyeliner that brought out the whisker-like scars on his cheeks and clashed beautifully with his sun-kissed skin. His blonde hair seemed even more spiked than usual even though he used no gel, and to top it off, he wore bright red contact lenses that made almost an evil aura appear around him. His band mates called this his "killer fox mode". Naruto always seemed so much more determined than his shy self, and his grin was nothing short of a fox-like one.

Neji had to contain himself from dragging Naruto back stage.

Naruto approached the microphone, his black and orange guitar slung around his shoulder, and ten of his fangirls that had snuck in squealed with delight.

"What's up everybody!" Naruto said enthusiastically into the mike. His fangirls swooned and the crowd cheered.

"Welcome to the Copper Lounge, owned by Jiraiya! Can we get a spotlight on him over there?"

The lights moved from the band over to the private lounge door Jiraiya now stood in front of. He grinned and bowed.

"Ok ladies, there he is! Remember what this guy looks like…"

Jiraiya posed and winked at the spotlight.

"Because he's the biggest perv you'll ever meet!"

Jiraiya's giddy grin dropped as the whole club busted out in laughter, including the band. Well, they had the money, so what did it matter if Naruto cracked a joke. The crowd turned this attention back to Naruto and his band as Kiba plucked the first few strings of their first song on his back-up electric guitar.

"Let's make some noise!!!" Naruto shouted into the microphone, and the crowd screamed back at him as they began.

* * *

"Thanks you!" Naruto gasped after their fifth song. 

"We'll be right back after a quick break to finish up! We'll hand it over to the DJ for now!"

The crowd awwwed disappointedly as the curtains closed and the band went backstage to the dressing rooms.

"Just two more songs left and then we go out with a big bang!" Kiba said enthusiastically, grinning like a maniac. How could he still be so riled up?

The stage lights had been murder, obvious by the beads of sweat dripping down the faces of the band members.

S.T.R.A.Y parted to their separate dressing rooms to take their brief ten minute break.

Naruto closed the door to his dressing room, hot and sweaty, and his throat soar from screaming lyrics and bellowing melodies to the ears of the wild club. He took a swig of the water in his hand and sighed, his mouth finally receiving its desired incentive.

He then grabbed the towel from the rack in the bathroom linked to the side of the room, and rinsed it with water under the sink. He rubbed it over his face, removing his eyeliner and cooling his hot and sticky skin. Naruto threw it by the sink, and grabbed another towel, wetting it as well. This one he plopped on his head, and rubbed it gently against his blonde locks, removing the ones plastered to his skin with sweat.

Naruto threw the towel around his shoulders, the water cool against his blazing and perspiring neck. He turned to the mirror in the full length mirror in the bathroom, adjusted his shirt, and reapplied his eyeliner, looking as delectable as ever.

There was a knock at his door.

"Yea," Naruto replied, his voice cracking. He ran a hand along his neck as if to caress his windpipe and hope it healed by the simple motion. He turned around and saw Neji sit down on the neon green couch in the room.

"That was great, Naruto," he said, smiling genuinely. Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks," Naruto said, removing the towel from his shoulders and laying it on the coffee table in front of the couch as he plopped down next to Neji.

"How's your voice?" Neji asked. "Is it sore?"

Naruto nodded and Neji shook his head sadly.

"It's a gift and a curse, isn't it?" he said, looking at Naruto. "Being able to sing with the best of the angels, but losing your voice afterwards, ne?"

Naruto gave Neji a small smile and nodded.

"Does it hurt?" Neji asked, and Naruto confirmed again with the subtle forward bobbing of his head.

"Naruto, Iruka tells you to drink a lot of water…but I might know a different way to help your throat."

Naruto looked at questioning eyes at Neji.

"Close your eyes," Neji said, and Naruto did so. He trusted Neji more than anyone he knew. (With the exception of Iruka)

-------------------------------------------------T-16 PEOPLE---------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Naruto felt a soft pressure on his lips and his eyes flew open. Neji was kissing him, barely applying pressure. It was so soft that Naruto wasn't even sure if Neji really _was_ kissing him. Naruto's eyes moved to half-mast as Neji placed a hand behind his neck and tilted his head forward, giving the kiss more pressure so as to make itself apparent. Neji was _definitely_ kissing him now.

Neji rubbed the thumb of his free hand against the scars on Naruto's left cheek soothingly, and Naruto thought he would melt.

Naruto gripped the front of Neji's shirt lightly, steadying himself so as not to fall back onto the couch…but unfortunately he failed and that's just what happened.

Naruto let out a small gasp as he fell on his back on the couch. Neji chuckled.

"You ok?" he asked, and Naruto nodded. Neji grinned and moved so that he was over top Naruto with a leg on each side of him. He dipped his head down, his silken chestnut locks falling like russet curtains around his face. He brushed his lips against Naruto's teasingly.

"Good," he said, and captured Naruto's lips.

Gods Naruto looked so hott with his hair tousled and wet, strands of golden locks falling to brush against his shoulders. His eyeliner, his outfit….it all just fit together like a puzzle, shaping a walking sex god.

This time Neji didn't hesitate. He was hot and sweaty and didn't give a damn. He broke away from Naruto, who whimpered a bit as he flung off his jacket and shirt. Naruto would have done the same if he could, but he was half pinned down by a certain brunette. Outside the walls the DJ's song could be heard echoing.

"_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep. This air is blessed, you share with me."_

"Nejiii," Naruto whined the best he could with his broken voice.

Neji leaned back down to Naruto seized his lips quickly but softly. Naruto griped through the kiss again, letting out a small whimper. Neji pulled back and looked at Naruto quizzically.

"N-Neji…shirt…" Naruto managed with his voice. Realization hitting him like a ton of bricks, Neji eased a bit off of Naruto, and reaching his fingers up sun-kissed skin, he helped Naruto out of his shirt, throwing it to the ground before plunging back into recesses of his mouth.

"_This night is wild, so calm and dull. These hearts they race from self control."_

Neji anxiously asked Naruto for entrance to his mouth, brushing his tongue along the surface of his golden angel's soft rosy lips. He was surprised when Naruto parted his lips so quickly, but nonetheless indulged in his flavor and relished his additively sweet taste. Neji rubbed his left leg up against Naruto's right, receiving a small groan as a reward.

"_You're legs are smooth as they graze mine. We're doing nothing. We're doing nothing at alllll…"_

Neji wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle, pulling him closer to his chest and elevated a bit up from the couch. Naruto felt Neji's heart beat echo through his own chest as they pulsed together side by side and Neji's took up the rhythm of his own. Naruto ran his fingers up Neji's back, tracing his spine and setting the route his hands took aflame.

"_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me? So I die happy."_

Neji kissed Naruto passionately, Naruto throwing back his head to allow Neji more entrance into his mouth as he raced his sun-kissed hands up Neji's back.

"_My heart is yours to fill or burst; to break or bury, to wear as jewelry. Whichever you prefer."_

Neji arched his back as it blazed under Naruto's touch. He released his grip over Naruto's middle, letting him fall back a bit onto the couch. Neji attacked Naruto's temptingly tanned neck, kissing, nuzzling and nibbling it affectionately. Naruto groaned, spurring Neji on in his devouring of Naruto's neck.

"N-Neji…" Naruto gasped.

"Naruto…" Neji purred into Naruto's neck. Neji let his hands travel down the blonde's bare chest, accompanied with more groans from the golden-hair teen beneath him.

"_Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember; always remember the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights…"_

Every touch, every brush, every kiss was felt; sending sparks through skin and flames up spines. Naruto suddenly sat up, in turn pushing Neji up and off him.

"Naru-"

Neji's question was stopped dead and answered when Naruto attached his lips to Neji's and kissed him fervently, running his slender fingers up and down the ashen skin of Neji's chest. Naruto steadily moved down Neji's jaw, planting cloud nine kisses with each meeting of Neji's skin and his lips, until he reached Neji's neck and bit down on it; first gently, then hard.

Neji let out an ecstatic groan, and Naruto worked on Neji's neck for a moment until he was pushed back down onto the couch, Neji following, and kissed Naruto so senseless that Naruto almost forgot where the hell he was. Naruto pulled Neji's neck down, begging for more of the ocean, more of the beach, more of his taste and touch. Neji ran his hands up from Naruto's waist, up his bare sides, to his neck, and then back down again to rest on his waist, sending Naruto into oblivion.

"…_and you stood at your door with your hands on my waist, and you kissed me like you meant it. And I knew that you meant it. That you meant it…"_

Neji kissed Naruto feverishly but lovingly, Naruto making soft noise of pleasure through the kisses. Neji bit down lightly on Naruto's lip, and Naruto jumped from surprise. Neji softly caressed his blonde angel's lips to soothe him, and Naruto could have turned to mush at that point. Neji kissed up Naruto's jaw line and over his ear, then moved back down near his neck.

"A-ah!" Naruto suddenly gasped as Neji kissed the underside of his chin where his jaw and neck met. Neji couldn't help but chuckle a little. He had found Naruto's soft spot.

"_That you meant it…"_

Neji slowly kissed that spot, delicately as if a single brush with his lips would break Naruto, then started to apply some pressure.

"Neeeehhhh," Naruto groaned. "Neeeji….Neeeejiiiii…"

This was not doubt the best day of Neji's life.

Neji bit down on the spot hard.

"NEJI!"

* * *

Kiba's ears perked up and he dropped his shirt as he heard Naruto cry out Neji's name from his dressing room. He flung open the door and zipped down the hall, stopping in front of Naruto's door only to meet Shino there. 

"You heard that?" Kiba asked anxiously, and Shino nodded.

"Naruto!" Kiba called, rapping on Naruto's door loudly.

"Oh the hell with it!" Kiba cried, and kicked open the door, stumbling in with Shino on his tail.

The duo froze at the sight of their two red-faced and panting band mates sprawled half naked out on the couch in the dressing room. Their faces wore that of surprise at first, then Neji's molded into nothing short of a pissed off glare.

"See! How come _we_ don't do that!?" Kiba suddenly shouted at Shino, whipping around to face him.

"We did this morning," Shino sighed.

"That was this morning Shinnoooooooo!" Kiba whined, putting on a puppy dog face.

Shino shook his head and lead Kiba out of the room, shutting the door behind the two of them.

Naruto and Neji were frozen in place, their heated make-out session thoroughly interrupted.

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding and Neji looked down at him, panting.

"I-I'm tired Neji," Naruto said as he caught his breath as well. Neji frowned a bit.

"Dammit Kiba…" he grumbled.

"No! I-it's no them. I'm just tired now."

"Hey…" Neji began to smile. "Your voice is back."

"It…it is!" Naruto said happily, and he reached up to hug Neji.

"Thank-you, Neji," he said. Neji smiled and sat up, placing Naruto in his lap.

"No, thank-_you_ Naruto," Neji said quietly, burying his face into Naruto's beautiful sunbathed locks.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For everything…for existing…for being you…but mostly…"

Naruto's eyes were beginning to tear up from the sheer love and kindness of those words.

"…for tasting so good." With that Neji nibbled on Naruto's soft spot again.

"Ne-Neji!!!" Naruto cried in surprise and pleasure.

-----------------------------------------------------END T-16---------------------------------------------------

* * *

Where were they? The song ended freaking four minutes ago! Now the audience was just chatting loudly, waiting for the band to givetheir grand finale. Where the hell were they!? 

Iruka began pacing back and forth on stage, biting the nail on his right index finger nervously. Shino and Kiba were on the stage, positioned with their instruments, but where were Neji and Naruto!? They couldn't finish the performance without the lead singer and guitar and the bass player!

"What could they be doing!?" Iruka suddenly said, throwing up his hands.

Kiba snickered a bit at Iruka. He knew _exactly_ what they were doing.

Shino rolled his eyes at boyfriend and flipped his drum sticks around in his hands absent-mindedly.

Suddenly Neji and Naruto went speeding past a dumbstruck Iruka and grabbed their instruments.

"Sorry about that!" Naruto said into the microphone, and Iruka was surprised that his voice wasn't weak or cracking. The crowd screamed wildly as the band started their finale.

"You had me worried there, Naruto," Iruka said, patting his adopted son on the back as the band walked back out to a large black van.

Naruto grinned and gave his guardian a thumbs-up.

"I wouldn't leave you hanging like that!" he said.

Neji smiled as he walked beside Naruto, then his expression became somber. All he had left was tomorrow…just one more day to see that smile, to hear that laugh, to feel those golden locks. And then he was gone.

S.T.R.A.Y and their manager hopped into the van after packing up their instruments into the back.

* * *

Iruka yawned at the wheel. They had already driven one hour and had about five minutes to go before the he and the band reached home. It was about midnight. 

He glanced in his rearview mirror and couldn't help but giggle a bit.

The band was sound asleep.

Kiba hand his hand interlaced with Shino, his head resting on his shoulder as he snored softly. Naruto was curled up against Neji, his head below his chin and resting against his chest. Neji's arms were wrapped protectively around Naruto, holding him close and creating a safe haven against nightmares, and his head resting on his blond locks.

Iruka smiled and turned up the radio a bit as a soft song came on.

"_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Time Square can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true."_

Naruto shivered a bit and gripped Neji's shirt, snuggling his head into his firm chest. Neji cradled Naruto closer, the warmth of their hearts beating against each other spreading through their bodies like a blanket.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. What you do to me."_

Iruka turned left a bit sharply due to the sudden curve in the road, but no one stirred.

"_Hey there Delilah I've got so much left to say if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all."_

Iruka turned onto Ocean Avenue as carefully as possible so as not to disturb the teens.

"_A thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way. Delilah I can promise you that by the time that we get through the world will never ever be the same. And you're to blame…"_

Iruka turned into his and Naruto's drive way, their house being the closest out of the band.

"_Oh, woooahh, ohh…"_

Iruka turned around to the back and gave Neji a small nudge on his arm.

"Neji," Iruka said quietly so as not to wake the others. Neji mumbled something incoherently and gripped Naruto tighter.

"Neji," Iruka said a bit louder, and this time shook his arm.

Neji opened his eyes groggily.

"We're back. Do you want to take Naruto inside before you come back and drop you off back home?" Iruka asked, and Neji smiled and nodded.

* * *

Neji carried Naruto into his room bridal-style, Naruto snuggling his head close to Neji's chest. 

Neji reluctantly placed the sleeping blonde in his bed and pulled up the covers over him.

Neji brushed back a few stray locks of Naruto's golden hair that fell into his eyes, and moved his hand to caress his sun bathed cheek. Neji smiled when the snoozing Naruto pressed his cheek into the warmth of Neji's hand.

"_One more day left, Naruto…"_ Neji thought. He leaned down and gave Naruto a brief but soft kiss on the lips.

"…_and I'll make sure it's one to never forget."_

* * *

**Yay! Guess what? After the next chappie, which is gonna be short, new characters will finally be introduced! YAY!!! Comment and tell me who you want to see first!!! X3**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun**


	6. Mr Wonderful

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**2****nd**

* * *

**Gomi-kun: Whatever.**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Ignore Gomi-kun. He's got a stick up his ass today; more than usual -.-**

**Gomi-kun: x.x**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Anyways…yes! This is the chapter before I introduce new characters and more of Naruto's suitors! Muahahahaha! –evil lightning in backround—**

* * *

**_IMPORTANT!!!_**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**To Gemstones: Weeeee! I looooveeee your reviews!!! –hands cookie— Actually, whether or not Naruto breaks Neji's heart is yet to be seen. ****This was labeled as a sasunaru fic because they're my fav pairing, but whichever pairing **_**really**_** wins is fifty percent up to the reviewers! (The other fifty being how I feel that day…-.-) And Neji isn't out of the race yet! XD I want to introduce all the characters first, so that's when I'll ask for votes. But for right now, tell me which of Naruto's suitors you want to see first!!!**

**To blueserenityx3: Actually, Neji and Naruto WILL see each other again, but when is up to me…muhahaha! Don't worry, I love sasunaru too! It's coming; every suitor mentioned in chapter one will get their chance! Promise! Bear with me people, this is going to be a very loooooooong story:D**

**To Teng-A-Ling: Ah, I know! I'm so mean to Neji for only giving him three days to romance our very-sought-after Naruto! T.T But they will meet again!**

**To ****Kawaii-Ningyo****: Thank you!!! Fear the fluff! XD Yes, I read nejinaru once and thought that it was so cute! Yay for the uncommon:D A vote for Gaara and Sasuke again!**

**To Destiny Writes: Wahoo! Another nejinaru fan! X3 Thank you for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter Dedication**

**This chapter is for Gemstones and Destiny Writes, my lovely, lovely reviewers! I love reading your reviews! They make me really think about my story!!! LUV YOU!!!! XD**

**

* * *

**

**_I'M SORRY, MORE IMPORTANT CRAP!!!_**

**All righty, so the score so far as to who you want to see in the next chapter is as follows:**

**Sasuke: 3**

**Gaara: 2**

**Itachi: 0**

**Sai: 0**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mr. Wonderful**

"_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be._

Naruto grunted and rolled over in his bed, pulling his pillow over his head.

"_Say for me, say it to me. And I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me."_

Naruto closed his eyes tighter, begging for more sleep. Naruto always had a song stuck in his head when he woke up in the morning, but why was it Nickelback this time? And why did it sound so loud?

"_Heaven's gates won't open up for me; with these broken wings I'm falling. And all I see is you."_

Naruto suddenly growled with realization- it was his cell phone.

"_These city walls ain't got no love for me; I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story and oh, I scream for you."_

Naruto sat up, his pillow falling off of his head. He rubbed his eyes, unknowingly smearing some eyeliner left over from the night before so that he looked akin to a blonde raccoon, and looked around the room to catch a glimpse of his phone. He did NOT feel like leaving the snuggly comfort of his covers.

"_Come please, I'm calling. And all I need from you…"_

Naruto huffed when he couldn't spot it, and swung his legs over to the floor, cringing from the cold wood beneath his feet and instantly missing his soft fuzzy orange blanket.

"_Hurry, I'm fallin…"_

Naruto perked his ears up and followed the noise.

"_I'm fallin…"_

Naruto smirked when he found the phone under his bed, and he pulled it out, avoiding dust bunnies that hid themselves from the light. He stood up and looked at who was calling.

"_I'm fallin…"_

"Neji!" Naruto suddenly cried, realizing that the ringtone was over, and he flipped open the phone quickly, hoping it hadn't moved to his mailbox yet. The last thing he needed was to brush off Neji.

"H-hello? Neji?" Naruto said quickly.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto almost fainted from relief. Then he remembered how tired he was.

"What're you calling so early for Neji?" Naruto asked, yawning as he spoke and stretching out his arm with his hand not holding the cell phone.

"It's 11:30 am Naruto," Neji said a bit flatly, and Naruto suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Oh, uh…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I just woke up, haha!"

"It's ok. I was wondering, since this is our last day, do you want to spend it together?"

"Hmmm…I know! Why don't all of us spend it together?"

"All of us?"

"Yea you know, like the band! I won't see Shino and Kiba for a while either."

"Ok, sure." Neji inwardly cursed. This was his last day to woo Naruto, dammit!

"So where are we going?" Neji's inner tantrum was put on hold by Naruto's voice.

"Um, there's a surf contest taking place on the beach in about s half an hour, and there's a carnival after."

"Really? That's so awesome! Kiba and I are gonna enter the contest! But what will you and Shino do? Are you ok with just sitting on the beach and watching us."

"We'll be fine, don't worry about it," Neji said, his inner self rubbing his hands together. Oh yes, he'd be _just_ fine. That would give him a chance to scan Naruto's beautiful tanned chest and have a pretty little view of his a-

Neji slapped himself mentally. When did he get so perverted!?

"So uh…" Neji said, shaking his head. "We'll all meet at the beach in about fifteen minutes?" They were all lucky to live so close to the beach.

"You bet! Oh wait…Iruka's got the car today," Naruto said flatly.

"I'll come pick you up."

"Really? Awesome! See you in five- thanks Neji!"

* * *

Neji pulled up to Naruto's house and beeped his horn after checking briefly in his mirror to make sure he looked ok. Naruto sped out the door and Neji almost had a nosebleed. 

Naruto wore a sleek black wet suit with orange stripes down the side. The suit outlines every muscle over his firm chest and clung to his lithe frame perfectly. His scars and hair shone against the black, golden untamed spikes that fell around his face and dark fox-like whiskers.

Neji covered his nose, just in case. Naruto had a small bag over his shoulder with a spiral symbol on the front, which Neji assumed held his change of clothes, and a black and orange surfboard with the image of a snarling red demon fox on the nose. He looked like a surfing god.

Naruto tied the surf board to the roof of the car expertly and hopped in beside Neji.

"Ready?" he said, smiling at his friend. Neji looked at Naruto and crystal white clashed with ocean blue. Naruto's eyes were never the same, never that sparkling blue that made the sky curl grey with envy. The fire two weeks back had resurfaced some bad memories that Naruto just couldn't seem to escape, and the scars left on his cheeks from so many years ago only served as a reminder to him.

Neji wanted to look at that brighter than sky blue again. He wanted Naruto to be free from fake smiles and forced happy go lucky attitudes.

Neji smiled a bit.

Naruto's cobalt eyes seemed a bit brighter today.

Neji's mind finally registered that he hadn't answered Naruto, and he grinned and shook his head as he pressed on the car's accelerator.

* * *

"Awesome!" Naruto cried as he and Neji pulled into the parking lot near the beach. The festivities were abounding as surfers, judges, and enthusiastic audience members chatted happily in anticipation. 

Neji and Naruto stepped out of the car, and Naruto yelped and jumped back in.

"What's wrong?!" Neji said, startled.

"The road is really hot!" Naruto cried, and Neji rolled his eyes.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked.

"In my bag, but I don't want to take them out until I have to. It took me forever to stuff my clothes into this little bag."

Neji sighed. He walked up to Naruto and turned around so that his back faced him.

"C'mon, hop on," he said a bit begrudgingly.

"Huh?" Naruto said, a look of utterly adorable confusion on his face, then his eyes lit up and he grinned. He wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and placed his legs at his sides, Neji holding them.

"Heh, I would never pin you as one to give piggy-back rides," Naruto teased, and Neji blushed.

"Oh shut it," he huffed. He turned and let Naruto grab his surfboard before the two made for the beach.

"Shinoooooooo!"

Shino sighed and rolled his eyes as he lay sprawled out on his grey towel over the sand, his bare chest soaking up the sun; God knows he needed it.

Kiba was ranting, as usual, about something Shino wasn't listening to. Sure Kiba looked hot in his black swim trunks and red dog-collar, but now he was just pushing it.

Suddenly Kiba burst out laughing, clutching his sides and rolling around in the sand like a maniac. Shino sat up and turned around, and couldn't help from letting a chuckle escape his religiously silent lips.

"Heh," Shino said as Neji approached them piggy-backing Naruto.

"I would never have pinned you as one-"

"I already made the joke," Naruto said grinning, and Neji blushed heavily, sporting an indignant look.

Kiba stood up still gasping and catching his breath as he tried to make a comment when Neji growled,

"Say one word and I'll shove your collar down your throat, mutt."

Kiba ceased his laughing and turned a bit blue.

Naruto released his grip from Neji, who let his legs go slowly so that he didn't trip getting down.

"Thanks!" Naruto said happily, and turned to Kiba.

"Can you jot my name down real quick for me on the surf contest sign-up sheet? I need to wax my board," Naruto said, and Kiba nodded and ran off to the judges table, dragging an unfortunate Shino with him for company.

Naruto suddenly whipped around to look at Neji, and a fox grin slipped across his face like a shadow. Neji could practically see the lightning flash in the background, and before he could utter a syllable he found that the world was spinning and Naruto suddenly had him pinned down, a hand on each of his wrists and his legs straddling him.

"N-Naruto!?" Neji stuttered, still getting over the shock. Naruto flashed him his fox grin and dipped his head down to brush his lips against Neji's. He suddenly didn't care who saw. Did this make him gay? He pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on the mission at hand.

Naruto moved to Neji's neck, making sure that his lips just barely brushed his pastel skin.

"Thank you, Neji," Naruto purred, his warm breath sweeping over Neji's neck and sending a shiver up his spine.

Suddenly Naruto jumped off Neji and grabbed a circle of wax from his bag and his surfboard, rubbing it down from the nose, over the deck and to the tail.

Neji blinked as he lay in the sand, the wind ruffling his black tee-shirt. Something was wrong here. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be kissing him senseless, regardless of the people around him? That was definitely the indication of his intentions, or that's at least what Neji's body interpreted it as.

Neji sat up and watched Naruto run the wax over the rails of the board merrily. He Neji just dreamt that up? Neji rubbed the back of his neck where the lips of an angel had only been a few seconds ago. No way, he couldn't have day dreamed that up! Then Naruto gave Neji a side glance and a smirk, and Neji knew he hadn't imagined things. So, Naruto was seeing how much he could seduce Neji before his breaking point, eh? Neji grinned at Naruto's back.

He wouldn't give in so soon.

In fact, he could join that game.

* * *

"Welcome surfers and beach dwellers!" a female judge suddenly boomed from a microphone, and the crowd cheered and turned their attention to the judge's table. 

"Surfers! We'll be calling your names completely at random, so be ready! And just for added fun and difficulty, we'll be adding a song to the background of your run. Try and move with the song if you can and show us what you can really do! The length of each song will be about one minute and thirty seconds, and that's how long you have to wow us!"

At this a few inexperienced surfers grumbled and the seasoned ones grinned at the challenge.

"Ok, let's get this party started!!! Our first surfer up is…Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Yahooooo!" Kiba cried, jumping up from the sand in victory and grabbing his white wolf surfboard.

"Go get 'em Kiba!" Naruto cheered as Kiba crashed into the waves.

The song "Who Let the Dogs Out- Remix" by the Baha Men blasted in the speakers, and Kiba jumped on his board with ecstasy.

He was experienced, but not nearly enough to take his eyes from the waves to try to bust a quick dance move on his board. Overall he had a good run, barking like a dog at one point with the song and getting the crowd to join in. Shino just rolled his eyes and hid a small secret smile.

The surfers overall weren't terribly skilled with the exception of one very beautiful, yes beautiful, young man about a year older than Naruto and his band with long dark bluish black hair tied back into a long pony tail. Then again, anyone was bad compared to Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the judges suddenly called, and Naruto stood up from his tanning spot on the sand. (Again, the surfer's weren't the most talented, so why watch when you can take and look like a sex god?) 

He grabbed his snarling fox surfboard and ran into the water with anticipation.

"Good luck!" Kiba called, waving, and Neji and Shino wished their silent regards as well.

Naruto's fangirls (how did they follow him!?) and several other girls on the beach squealed as they took in the sight of the walking angel, and Neji snarled at them.

Naruto waited until he heard the speakers crackle with music and took off on his board into the surf, but paused when he heard what song it was.

"_Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible! Hey Mr. Wonderful, so wonderful to me! Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible! Hey Mr. Wonderful! A miracle to me!"_

Naruto shot the judges table a "wtf!?" look, but they waved at him to continue as the crowd burst out laughing. Hey, the song fit him.

Soon their laughter morphed into cheers as Naruto rode the waves with such fluidity that he looked like a god upon the waves, like the board wasn't even there separating his feet from the water. He even did fake macho poses for the song, gaining him some extra creativity points. The droplets of water and the sea spray went pass him like diamonds against the sun, the ocean seeming to obey his every silent command he gave with his board. The guys rooted him on, the girls swooned, and Neji thought he'd pass out. Yes, he looked _that_ good.

The crowd clapped loudly and screamed happily when Naruto came back to land and a trophy was thrust into his free (and sopping wet) hand. He grinned and made a peace sign to the crowd, knocking the poor girls who weren't already on the ground to the sand. But they soon regained consciousness, hounding Naruto and cooing over him. The rest of surfer's were envious and jealous of the attention he got from the girls, but Neji was jealous of the fact that someone was with _his_ Naruto!

"Heh, thanks…ok, can I go now?" Naruto said to the mass of girls before him, holding up his hands a bit to protect himself from being glomped. He was thankful that even though he was a little bit shorter than the majority of males his age, he was still and inch or two taller than most girls.

Suddenly Naruto was yanked through the crowd, an angry ashen arm streaming him through the rabid fangirls. He was suddenly face-to-face with Neji, who placed a protective arm around Naruto's waist and sent a death glare to every fangirl within his radius. They pouted, but back off nonetheless. Naruto laughed a bit.

"Possessive much?" he said.

"Yes," Neji said, glaring at a blond haired girl goggling Naruto. Naruto smirked. He and Neji weren't officially together in any way since Naruto still couldn't completely sort out his feelings, yet he was still killing off everyone in his line of sight who sent Naruto a flirty look.

Neji suddenly placed his pale hands on Naruto's hips and pulled him close so that they were almost flush up against each other. He buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, Neji smiling at the sun-kissed skin just exposed by the wetsuit where a red spot Neji had left dominated the area. He brushed his lips against it, guessing it was still a bit sore, and Naruto hissed at the contact.

"Still hurt that much?" Neji asked, his hot breath flushing Naruto's skin.

"Yea. You bit down pretty hard you jerk!" Naruto said with half-hearted anger, and Neji smirked.

"Sorry," he said, giving the spot a quick kiss. "Just want to alert anyone that might have their heart set on you after the move that they've got some serious competition."

Naruto laughed again.

"Yea right, who would-"

"Everyone Naruto."

Neji lifted his head so that his forehead was pressed against Naruto's damp one.

"I mean come on, Naruto," he said. "You've got fangirls throwing themselves at your feet and fainting every time you spare them a glance. And don't think I haven't noticed the looks some of the guys give you in school. Even Kiba used to."

"Kiba did?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yea, a while back when I first met you before he fell for Shino. Actually, he flirted with you _a lot_."

"But I didn't notice anything weird…"

"You have to admit you're a bit oblivious to these things Naruto."

Naruto pouted.

"I guess so…"

"Ok, remember at that sophomore party when Kiba spiked the punch bowel and asked you to-"

"Agh! Ok, I remember the flirting now!" Naruto shut his eyes tightly. "You couldn't pay me to redo that!"

"What if it was with me?"

Naruto turned bright pink and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so he shut it.

Oh how Neji wanted to capture those lips in a kiss, Naruto's sweet taste mixing with the sea salt from his surf ride. But he had to stay in the game!

Neji dipped his head down slightly to brush his lips against Naruto's teasingly, who in turn jumped a bit but also parted his lips a little and moved his eyes to half-mast, waiting for the ocean to engulf him again in Neji's kiss.

After a few seconds Naruto realized that Neji wasn't making a move. Then suddenly Neji walked back off towards Shino and Kiba who were chatting about his run. (Ahem, actually, Kiba was babbling and Shino was pretending to listen.

Naruto cocked his head to one side. Wasn't Neji supposed to be kissing the daylights out of him? Something wasn't right here…then Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned as realization hit him. So Neji was going to play his game, huh?

"_He'd better be prepared for one hell of a challenge!"_ Naruto thought evilly as he ran over to join his band.

* * *

"Whoa check it out!" Naruto cried gleefully as the four of them walked through the carnival. They had to admit, it was huge! 

"What's that? Oh wow, look over there!" Naruto was pointing at everything and anything, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Oh man, what the heck is that!?" Naruto shouted, and pointed to the far distance of the fair.

"Uh, it's a Ferris wheel Naruto," Kiba said, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever been to a carnival before?"

Naruto's expression scrunched up thoughtfully.

"Hmm…I think so, but the memory is kind of cloudy."

"Cloudy?" Shino asked. Finally _something_ that was interesting!

"Yea," Naruto said, rubbing a hand over his golden locks in reflection. "I think I was about seven. I was with my…" Naruto suddenly took on a somber look and let his hand fall to his side again.

"…my parents."

Neji glared at Shino and Kiba, who turned their gaze to the ground shamefully.

Neji grasped Naruto's hand in his own.

"So uh, what do you want to do first?" he asked, and Naruto's face brightened considerably, though Neji could tell that the grin was half fake.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba dragged Neji and Shino through every stall, looking at the trinkets for sale and the games to play. They had been by the water guns, the darts, the basketball hoops, and anything else there possibly was. Neji and Shino had become particularly enraged during a very competitive game of whack-a-mole. They had also gone on many rides and audience games such as the cheesy haunted house and the DDR contest which Kiba won with flying colors. (Shino was busy hounding off the fangirls at the time.) 

Shino had drawn the line at the rollercoaster, stating, "If I wanted to kill myself I would just go jump of a bridge, not put myself through this torture." Neji had agreed wholeheartedly. But what made Neji's blood really boil was when they had passed by the human auction, meant to be a funny tradition at every LA fair. While the group passed by they had, ahem, "volunteered" Naruto and pulled him up on stage against his (quiet) will to be auctioned off. Of course every girl there started bidding like crazy like cats fighting over the last pink toy mouse. Neji had in the end out bought everyone, being unable to grab Naruto off the stage. The girls left sobbing.

The shops weren't very interesting, and had only been glanced at, though Naruto's eyes did lock on a silver necklace with a red swirl on the end, which on closer examination turned out to be a crimson nine-tailed fox with its tails wrapped around its body.

The group had left the fair at about sundown to catch a late night horror movie. Kiba and Shino ended up making out half way through, neither having much of an affinity for scary movies other than to use them as excuses to kiss. Naruto on the other hand, was too scared to do anything but quiver in his seat. Neji shot a glance at him from the corner of his eyes and saw this. Frankly he didn't blame him; the movie was as scary as hell. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulled him close to his chest, Naruto smiling and snuggling into him for comfort.

"Cya guys!" Naruto called to Shino and Kiba as they dropped them off at Kiba's home in Neji's car.

"Hey, are you guys gonna be at the airport?" Naruto called, and Kiba laughed.

"What kind of friends do you take us for?" he shouted back. "Yea, course we will!"

Naruto grinned as he and Neji sped off back to Neji's home.

* * *

Neji pulled up to his mansion and sighed contentedly. 

"Pretty fun, huh?" he asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Hell yea!" he said, and Neji smiled. "But what are we doing at your place? It's already midnight."

Neji got out of the car and opened Naruto's door.

"I just want to show you something," he said, holding out a hand to Naruto.

Naruto took his hand, closing the car door, and Neji led him to the back of his house. Naruto contemplated the possibilities of what Neji wanted to show him, and by the time Neji stopped leading him, he had nothing.

Naruto looked up and saw a ladder by the huge house's back sliding glass door. He gave Neji a quizzical look, who pointed to the roof, indicating Naruto to climb. He did so, and the duo reached the top of the house in a matter of seconds.

Neji sat down on the black roof tiles, Naruto settling down next to him.

"What's here?" Naruto asked, and Neji pointed up yet again. Naruto looked up and his jaw grew slack. The night sky seemed to open up there, every constellation and little star clear and uncovered from the late clouds. They shone like diamonds against black velvet, twinkling and winking down at the couple as they gazed up.

"N-Neji…" Naruto said in awe, looking back to teen next to him.

"This is incredible..."

"Kind of like you," Neji replied, and Naruto flushed pink.

They sat on their backs there on the roof, talking in between pauses of silence in which they listened to the wind whistle to the trees and the trees replied with soft rustling.

Neji looked over at Naruto, bathed in the starlight, and he smiled at how beautiful he looked. Neji thought that he had never loved anyone so much as he loved Naruto now.

"_Screw the challenge,"_ Neji thought as he pulled Naruto gently next to him, who in turn grinned.

"You gave in," he said, his fox smile glowing against the night.

"Oh shut it. This is worth it by far," Neji replied, and he pressed his lips against Naruto's in a tender and loving kiss.

----------------------T-16 PEOPLE! YOU KNEW IT WAS COMING SOON! ---------------------

Naruto wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and pulled him down, his own back falling against the roof. He was thankful that the house was so huge and had a gigantic roof. Neji's taste mixed with the cotton candy Naruto had eaten earlier that day, creating a sweet and salty taste in his mouth that sent him spiraling.

Neji explored Naruto's mouth thoroughly. This would be the last time he ever could for a while after all. He fondled Naruto's silky sunbathed locks, moving his lips in a slow rhythmic pattern against Naruto's. He wanted time to stop here, for the sun to pause in its course, and the moon to hang up in the sky forever so that tomorrow wouldn't come.

Neji moved his hand to caress Naruto's scarred cheek, the other wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and bringing their heart beats together.

Naruto let out a small groan of pleasure. This was the last time he would taste Neji, and he wanted to savor every bit of it. He let his tongue enter Neji's mouth after it had journeyed through his own for a while, and the ocean and sea spray flooded him all over again from that morning.

------------------------------------------------T16 OVER------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay against Neji's chest as they rested on the roof about a half an hour later after their heated make out session. They looked up at the stars, willing the night to drag on and postpone the day.

"Naruto…" Neji said.

"Hm?" Naruto replied.

"I love you."

Naruto smiled a bit.

"Neji, I know that this sounds crazy and all…but I'm still unsure," he said. "I mean, I haven't been kissing you for nothing! I mean…I wanted to…but I don't know what love feels like. I've never been in love before. I mean, I must have loved my parents when I was younger, but you know that I lost my memory after the fire incident, so I can't remember what love is. Does that make sense?"

Neji smiled down at Naruto and pulled him closer, laughing a bit.

"All you had to say was that you still weren't sure," he said, and suddenly Naruto felt pretty stupid. He smacked his hand to his forehead and Neji laughed again.

Naruto looked up at the sky just in time to see a white sparkling streak of light tear across the sky.

"Hey Neji look! A shooting star!" Naruto said.

"Make a wish," Neji said, and Naruto nodded and closed his eyes as did Neji himself.

That night a love struck teen wished for the center of his devotion to stay with him, and a golden angel asked to know what love was.

* * *

In another state of the sun, the same star passed over the night sky. A dark raven wished for guardian angel to understand him, a painter asked for a beautiful muse, a band leader hoped for a lead singer with a voice among the angels, and a red raccoon wished for love. 

These stargazers would soon all get their wish.

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Omg! That was a long chapter after all! Dun dun dun!!! Will these stargazers really get their wishes? Will Naruto find out what love is?! Will Gomi-kun ever stop being emo!?!**

**Gomi-kun: --from the back—I heard that!**

**Hehe, anyways, this is your last chance to vote for which of Naruto's suitors you want to see first in the next chapter! Currently Sasuke is winning, so if you don't want to see him first, go vote for your favorite Naruto suitor noooooooow! 0.o**

**Hurry, cause I might just post the next chapter this weekend!!!**

**Gomi-kun: OMG. O.o Nuuuu! I don't wanna translate!!!! T.T**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun**


	7. Stay in the Cage

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**2****nd**

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Omg! I got lots of reviews!!! –faints—**

**Gomi-kun: She does that on a daily basis now. -- Oh great, I'm stuck with the announcements again. Uh…--flips through papers—Right, Naruto will be very angsty in this chapter, quiet, and some more details about his past will be revealed apparently. I dunno, I'm just reading off the freaking paper… --smacks author—**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: WHA!?**

**Gomi-kun: Reviewer replies.**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Wa! 0.0**

**Gomi-kun: …baka.**

**

* * *

**

_**IMPORTANT CRAP!!!**_

Muahahaha!!!! Hellloooo my lovely readers and reviewers!!! Ahem, anyways, yes! This fic will end however you want it to, and how I feel about it. Personally I am a sasunaru fan, but I want to hear what the people want!!! Sasunaru is my favorite pairing, but the others suitors all have a shot too! It's up to the readers!

Double muhahhaha! I'm going to create a blood curdling rival with Itachi and Sasuke…kukukuku….

**Ahhh! Here's the final score on who you wanted to see first!!!**

**Sasuke: 3**

**Gaara: 5**

**Itachi: 0**

**Sai: 0**

**Holy mother of cupcakes, Gaara wins! XD Now remember, this doesn't mean that he will be Naruto's main suitor, so keep rooting for your fav bachelor!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**To blueserenityx3: Omg! A fellow sasunaru fan! SASUNARU!!!! --squeals and goes into fangirl mode--**

**To itachisgurl93: Uwah! I'm updating as fast as I can!!! --types until fingers catch on fire—**

**To Gemstones: Yes, sasunaru yet again! Glad you like my story plan! And Sasuke will be in competition with all of Naruto's suitors, including Neji, but **_**especially**_** with his brother. Muahahaha! –lightning in background—**

**To HeyBabySoSad: O.o –points at Gaara plushie behind back—What's that? –sees it's Gaara—I luv Gaara!!! But not more than Dei- --remembers Deidara kills Gaara and hides Deidara plushie behind back—Hehehe…thank you for the loverly review!!! X3**

**To Kawaii-Ningyo: Yes, it will get happier!!! And the last chapter had so little lime! T.T**

**To ****Kalainah Nemani Aurae****: Omg, I gave someone inspiration!? OMG! –starts running around the room frantically—Thank you sooo much! XD**

**To Krissy7p: You voted for Gaara and he won the first appearance! Yay! –claps for Gaara—Ooooh yes! It really is hard to choose a good suitor, lol! XD**

**To Arekkusu94: Thank you! Yays!**

**To Teng-A-Ling: Muahahaa! Evil author no tellie! The answer will soon be revealed! **

**Are there any artists in the house? I'd loooove some fanart if you're willing!**

**Chapter Dedication:**

**This one goes out to Krissy7p, itachisgurl93, and Kalainah Nemani Aurae! Loverly reviews!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Stay in the Cage**

"_Flight 722 to Florida is now boarding, passengers please report to gate 27 and prepare to take flight."_

Naruto's head jerked up from its low hung position to the loudspeaker

"That's us Naruto," Iruka said sadly, standing up from the row of chairs he and Naruto were sitting in. Naruto nodded solemnly, his eyes glazed over with sorrow.

Neji wasn't there like he had promised…he hadn't come to wish him off. Kiba and Shino had stopped by earlier but Naruto made them leave so that they wouldn't be late for work.

Naruto and Iruka stepped into the line with their small carry on bags, their other meager luggage having long been loaded into the plane along with Evalon and Cyclone's cat carriers. (A lot of their things were destroyed in the fire incident—the apartment they were staying at was temporary, so they don't have much.)

The line moved quickly, and soon Iruka was three people away from handing in their tickets. Naruto at this point was too struck with grief to even think and barely breathe.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stepped forward with Iruka, his brain currently not processing the noise around him.

"Naruto! Wait!!!"

Naruto swore someone was calling his name…no, he must have been imagining things.

"NARUTO!!!"

It was amazing how realistic his imagination made things sound. Suddenly Naruto was tackled from behind as they approached the flight attendant, and Naruto found himself slammed against a wall with Neji's lips pressed firmly on his own.

Naruto stood stone still for a few moments, suffering from massive shell-shock, until he realized that he wasn't hallucinating and his eyes became glassy with tears of joy. Neji pulled back from the surprise kiss, looking at Naruto who now had silent tears falling down his cheeks.

Neji lifted his hands to cup Naruto's face and brush away his tears with his thumbs gently.

"N-Neji!" Naruto finally cried, and flung his arms around Neji's neck to reinitiate the kiss, turning it immediately into pure passion as the duo's lips moved quickly against each other's.

Iruka stepped out of line and smiled at his adopted son sadly. Naruto would be leaving behind more than friends…

Naruto continued to let his tears fall freely through the fervent kiss, Neji pressing his hands against Naruto's neck to give the kiss pressure and Naruto tangling his fingers in Neji's silken locks. They were oblivious to everyone around them until a shrill metallic voice broke through to them and brought them back to reality.

"_Last call for 722 to Florida; flight 722."_

Neji and Naruto's kiss began to slow and they finally parted, both a bit red at the face.

"Naruto…" Neji said. He released Naruto from his grip and fished a black velvet box out of his pocket, handing it to the golden-haired teen.

Naruto took the box carefully as if it would break at the touch, and after a nod from Neji, he opened it and his eyes lit up.

Against the black velvet was the red swirled necklace he had seen, upon closer examination being a crimson nine-tailed fox with its tail wrapped protectively around it in a circle, and eyes made of rubies.

Neji took the box from Naruto's slightly imp hands and removed the necklace. He reached over and slid it around Naruto's neck, clicking the clasp shut in the back. Neji smiled. The necklace was perfect, glistening against Naruto's sun-kissed skin and stopping level with his collar bone.

Neji pulled the now yet again silently crying Naruto into a tight hug.

"Don't forget about me, Naruto…" Neji whispered softly into his ear. Naruto smiled through his tears and returned Neji's hug.

"I promise I won't, Neji," Naruto said, and with one last kiss, he moved into line with Iruka and bid Neji a tearful farewell.

As Neji watched Naruto's plane take off, he let a single tear fall from his crystal eyes and sink into the navy blue carpet below.

* * *

Naruto watched as the clouds outside turned a murky grey, corresponding with his sorrowful mood perfectly. He stroked Cyclone's jet black fur as he slept curled up in his lap, purring contentedly. The flight had been about five hours and they had arrived sometime around 10am, and were now driving to their new home. 

Iruka had never seen Naruto so withdrawn as was now, besides right after the accident with his parents.

Naruto hadn't felt so much inner turmoil for so long. What was causing this? The loss of his friends? No, that wasn't the root. The move? Still not the answer. Could his parents deaths be coming back to haunt him? Then it hit Naruto. He had let himself get too attached to the people around him, even if they were a very select few. It had just ended up hurting him in the end. Naruto gripped the fox necklace around his collar tightly.

"_No more,"_ he swore to himself. _"I won't let myself become so attached to anyone ever again. I won't let myself hurt like this for a third time if I can help it. I'll keep my emotions in a cage."_ Naruto's eyes grew lifeless and colder that day.

"Here we are!" Iruka said, trying to sound cheerful for both himself and Naruto as he pulled into a driveway. Naruto stood up with Cyclone in his arms as Iruka grabbed his own bags from the car and Evalon's cat carrier. Naruto was staying in a dorm room at the academy, so he found no reason to bring his luggage from the car. Iruka unlocked the door to the cozy little bungalow, and sighed contentedly when he got in.

The furniture was already there, as Iruka had called to have it delivered and set up, and now all the house needed was some occupants. Iruka opened Evalon's cat carrier and she proceeded to examine the house with an air of elegance. Cyclone was reluctant to be in a new home, and so Naruto held his close and stroked his fur comfortingly.

Iruka glanced at his watch.

"Whoa, we better get you to the academy!" he said. "I promised we'd get you there by 11am!" Naruto nodded and proceeded back to the car.

"Naruto, I won't be home a lot, and you know that Evalon doesn't really care, but will Cyclone be ok?" Iruka asked.

Naruto simply opened his passenger door and hopped in with the black kitten. No way was he going to let the little thing stay home alone with Evalon.

"Do they allow pets in school?" Iruka asked, jumping into the driver's seat. Naruto shrugged. Frankly he didn't give a damn.

By now it was pouring rain.

* * *

"Will you be ok walking in the rain?" Iruka asked as he pulled up as close to the academy as he could. Naruto nodded, placing Cyclone in his comfy little cat carrier. 

"If you run you might be able to get there without getting soaked through."

Another nod.

"Ok, I have to leave for work. Call me if anything comes up and tell me about your day when you get back to your dorm if you're not too tired, alright?"

A third nod, and with that Naruto exited the car with Cyclone's carrier and his meager luggage, and waved goodbye impassively as he watched the dark blue Toyota celica drive off. Naruto looked up at the sky as the water drenched him. He really didn't care if he caught a cold or what; the sound of the rain soothed his aching soul. But not wanting to upset Iruka, he walked off slowly for the school's huge entrance, marked by stark white pillars.

* * *

If Naruto were any less emotionless he would have gaped. The entrance hall was HUGE with a capital H. Elegant portraits lines the walls, chairs and couches sat against the royal blue walls, and exotic potted flowers manned the corners. Naruto went up to the front desk where a woman with short black hair and kind brown eyes sat typing on a computer. 

"Hello, are you the new exchanged student?" she asked him nicely, and he nodded. She gave him a quick once over before returning to her vigilant typing.

"Get caught in the rain?" she asked, but received no answer. "Ah, here we are, Naruto Uzumaki." She pulled out a filing cabinet and whisked out a manila folder.

"Here you go! This has your class schedule, rulebook, and school calendar in it. You're guide should be down here any minute. He'll walk you through the building and show you each classroom. Of course there are no classes on Sundays, so you won't be disturbing anyone, though most of our students are still sleeping!" She laughed a little at this.

"My name is Shizune. Please ask me any questions you may have throughout the year!"

Naruto nodded. He decided he liked this woman- her eyes reminded him of Iruka's.

He stepped back from the desk with the folder, waiting for his "guide". Naruto took on the appearance of a drenched fox, his spiky blond hair falling limp to his shoulders. The water on his black and orange tee-shirt and jeans with the chain on one side dripped down to the floor, forming a small puddle beneath him. A few stray rain drops clung to his sun-kissed skin and dripped down the sides of his scarred cheeks, but he didn't bother to brush them away.

* * *

Eleven in the morning. Freaking eleven in the morning. He had to get up 11am to escort some dorky newbie around the school because he didn't know crap. Having in insomnia wasn't bad enough, _nooooo_. When the one day came when he finally COULD fall asleep, he had to wake up one hour later. 

The red-head stomped through the halls furiously, his hands clenched at his sides, ready to swing out at the next unfortunate soul to piss him off. His crimson bangs swept over the tattoo of the red Japanese kanji for love on his forehead, and the chains one each side of his black jeans clinked in rhythm with his pace. He let out an angry sigh.

Damn the new kid.

* * *

Naruto had been waiting for a good fifteen minutes now. Shizune had politely offered him a towel, but Naruto had shaken his head no. What difference would being dry make? 

Naruto currently stood in front of the entrance to the central hallway, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head down so that his golden bangs covered his ocean eyes. Suddenly he heard loud and fast footsteps, but he didn't bother to lift his head. It was probably just a teacher. Suddenly there was a skidding noise and Naruto was tackled to the hard tiled floor. He closed his eyes and winced a bit, but didn't make much of the fall, ignoring the pounding in his head. He opened his eyes to see what had knocked him over, as it was now hovering overtop of him.

* * *

The red-haired teen raced into the entrance hall, ignoring the speed limit of the angry steps he took, and suddenly went skidding across the polished tile floor as his feet slipped on a puddle of water. He let out a short "oof!" as he crashed into something. 

He and this something hit the floor hard, and he was glad to have landed on top of that something instead of hitting the ground. Wait…what was this _something_?

The teen opened his eyes which he had closed during impact, and was met with the deepest blue from the very heart of the ocean. The young man with crimson hair eased himself up a bit, a hand on either side of this object's…head? Yes, this something had a head. Why? Because it was a person. And not just any person- this had to be the most beautiful creature the teen had ever laid eyes on.

The person below him looked to be about his age, his structure lithe and firm, and the red-haired teen guessed him to be about the same height as himself if not just a bit shorter. His currently wet and golden hair fell around his shoulders and framed his face fabulously, setting off his sun-kissed skin in an ethereal glow. His eyes were of the deepest ocean blue, the waves churning and swirling within them. This divine being looked at the teen with the love tattoo with an emotionless face, though his eyes retained sadness and sorrow that the red-haired young man knew all too well of. The divinity's light pink lips were shut gently, showing no love, and the tattooed teen had the sudden urge to kiss those lips and purge this angel of all troubles held in is sapphire gaze.

"Garra! Uzumaki! Are you alright?" Shizune asked, leaning over her desk a bit. The crimson haired teen named Gaara shook his head, snapping back into reality, and stood up off of the silent teen below him.

"Yea," Gaara said. He offered a hand to the Uzumaki fellow who took it and nodded a thanks.

"Gaara, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He just moved here from Las Angeles," Shinzune said happily, and Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Uzumaki Naruto? Wasn't that the name of the leader of that band to be featured at that famous club in LA? Well he was from Las Angeles, so it made sense. And one of his bags _was_ a guitar case. Gaara had seen the band interviewed on TV, but he had never imagined the lead singer to be this _gorgeous!_

"Gaara, will you please take Uzumaki around the school and give him the grand tour?" Shizune asked, and Gaara nodded.

Naruto, still drenched, picked up his suitcase and Cyclone's cat carrier and followed Gaara down the hall.

* * *

"This is the junior and senior seminar building," Garra said monotonously as Naruto followed him down the elegant hallway. "Classes are held in this part of the building." Sure enough they passed by several open lecture halls and science labs. 

"Let me see your schedule," Gaara asked, holding out his hand, and Naruto gave him the tan folder. Gaara flipped it open and saw the schedule paper clipped to the side.

"You have the same classes as me, so I won't bother to point them out. Just follow me when lessons begin," he said as he handed the folder back to Naruto, who nodded.

As they continued walking Gaara noted the pet carrier Naruto held and small blue eyes peeking out of it. There were no pets allowed in the school, but he didn't feel the need to say anything since many seniors smuggled their pets in anyhow.

They left the building from the right side where a side walk connected, covered overhead by a small horizontal strip of roof. The rain poured around them, noisily falling on the tin roof and spilling down its sides. The sidewalk led into another building, in which the inside didn't seem a rigid, but a bit more relaxed. Posters were up on the walls advertising school clubs, comfy couches sat in the corners, and a soda machine and coffee table were laid out against the wall.

"This is the junior and senior dorm building," Gaara said. "You'll be sharing a dorm with one person, either another junior or a senior."

He held out his hand again, and Naruto wordlessly handed him the manila folder. Garra flipped it open again and looked at the top of his schedule.

"According to this you'll be rooming with…"

For some reason Gaara wanted it to be him _so badly!_ Wait…why did he care? Sure this Naruto guy was a walking god, but there were plenty of great looking guys at their school. Actually, the majority was, but after one day they turned into stuck up preps and jocks. But would this Naruto guy be the same? Gaara hoped not…

Suddenly Gaara's breath caught in his throat as he let out what sounded like a growl to Naruto.

Gaara removed a card from the folder before shutting it and giving it back to Naruto. He tried to look as calm as possible, but the killing intent in his eyes was unmistakable.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, speaking for the first time from when he had reached the school.

Gaara felt a chill run up his spine and a warm feeling spread inside his chest as he heard Naruto utter those three words and flip them over his tongue. Gods, he even _sounded_ like an angel! Was everything about this guy so freaking perfect!?

"Nothing," Gaara said, regaining his composure. "You just have a bastard of a roommate.

Naruto snorted.

"Big surprise," he mumbled, and Gaara smirked.

"Your room is down here," Gaara said, leading Naruto through the hall that split to the right. The dorms were reasonably well spaced with elegant curved numbers framed in gold on each. Above each door handle was a small slot for a card key.

Gaara stopped in front of room 232 and took out the card he had gotten from Naruto's folder and swiped it through the silver slot. A small light on it beeped and flashed green, and Gaara opened the now unlocked door.

The dorm room was actually pretty big, opening up into a small sitting room with a TV, coffee table and several book shelves. To the left was a swinging door to a small kitchen and to the right was a larger hallway with two doors on either side. Gaara strode into the dorm and walked down this hallway. He opened the door on the left of the wall and it opened into a room with two beds, two dressers, and two desks. The bed to the left along with the desk looked like it was already occupied by Naruto's roommate, a laptop resting on said desk and the bed neatly made with royal blue covers instead of the standard black ones that came on each bed.

It looked like his roomie had already gotten up.

Naruto walked to the right, his new side of the room, and rested his suitcase and guitar case at the foot of his bed. He rested the cat carrier on the covers and unlocked cage. Gaara raised an eyebrow when no animal came out. Naruto sighed a bit and reached inside to pull out a jet black kitten with big blue eyes. It looked around the room fearfully as Naruto put it on the bed.

"Might want to keep your kitten hidden," Gaara said. "Pets aren't allowed, but no one really cares but the teachers."

Naruto nodded and placed the cat carrier beside his suitcase on the floor as the tiny black kitten grew brave and ventured out beyond the bed, jumping on the wooden floor. It padded up to Gaara and sat in front of him. It let out a mew and nudged Gaara's leg with a little pink paw.

Gaara leaned down and stroked the kitten, and it rubbed its velvet black fur against Gaara's hand affectionately, purring.

"Cute kitten," Gaara said, and was amazed at the fluffy but true words that had come out of his mouth. He shook his shock off.

"What's its name?"

"Cyclone," Naruto replied, and smiled a bit. "He likes you."

Gaara moved his light emerald eyes up to catch Naruto's small smile, and Gaara couldn't help but grin a bit too. Wait…Gaara _grinned?_ Had all of hell frozen over!? No one, not even Gaara's siblings could make him crack a small smile, and here was this Naruto Uzumaki who he had only known for scarcely twenty minutes, causing him to grin? Gaara reasoned that there must have been seriously wrong with him today.

Naruto's smiled suddenly faded as he reprimanded his emotions mentally.

"_Stay in the cage, stay in the cage!"_ he told himself, but he couldn't help but like Gaara already.

Naruto reached down and picked up Cyclone, then placed him on his new bed's pillow. Cyclone yawned, displaying immature petite teeth, before curling up on the cushion and closing his eyes.

Naruto turned back to look at Gaara, and Gaara noticed that Naruto was still wet.

"C'mon," Gaara said. "The tour's not over."

* * *

"That's the dining hall. You can buy food and stuff there, but it's easier to just cook in your dorm," Gaara said as he pointed to two large oak doors in the entrance room to the building where the dorm hallways broke off. 

Gaara moved down the hall opposite from Naruto's dorm, and he followed obediently, his hands in his pockets.

"My dorm is right there," Gaara said, pointing to a door labeled 437. "You can come see me whenever…I don't really sleep a lot, so it's ok at night too."

Naruto nodded, and the duo proceeded down the hall until they came upon a wide door with no number.

"This is the laundry room," Gaara said as they entered. It was a spacey room with several washers, dryers, a large closet, and an ironing board or two folded up.

Gaara walked over to the closet and grabbed a towel. He went back to Naruto and held it out to him.

"Here," he said. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said. Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No you're not. You're going to catch a major cold like that; you're soaked through." Gaara unraveled the towel, wrapping it around Naruto's shoulders and rubbing down his soaked arms exposed by his tee-shirt.

"_What the hell am I doing!?"_ Gaara thought. _"This is crazy! I never get so close to someone so quickly! Actually, I practically NEVER get this close to anyone! What's with this guy?"_

Naruto stood still as Gaara moved the towel up to rub across his neck and flick away the persistent raindrops clinging to his skin.

"_Naruto Uzumaki…"_

Gaara gently swiped away the water from Naruto's sun-kissed cheeks, pausing momentarily over the scars on the left side of his face before continuing.

"_You seem different somehow, Uzumaki. What's swirling in those eyes…?"_

Gaara put the towel over Naruto's head, rubbing it against Naruto's golden locks softly. Gaara looked at Naruto's eyes and ocean blue and light emerald green locked. Gaara removed the towel from Naruto's head, his hair now sticking up in blonde spikes, framing around his face and reaching halfway down to his shoulders. Before he could stop himself, Gaara ran a hand through Naruto's golden mane, letting the yellow silk slip through his fingers slowly.

Naruto found that he suddenly couldn't move. Gaara hand felt so soothing running through his hair, and that's what he needed the most right now; someone to calm his aching heart.

"_Who are you, Uzumaki Naruto?"_

Suddenly Naruto's cheeks felt warm liquid drip down them, and Gaara's eyes widened as he reached his hand back from Naruto's sunbathed locks.

"_No, don't leave!"_ Naruto's heart urged Gaara's hand. _"I need to feel something…anything…anything to comfort me..."_

Naruto was…crying? Why on earth was he crying?

Gaara mentally slapped himself.

Duh! The poor guy had probably moved against his will and left behind so many friends and memories…and maybe even something painful to remember?

Naruto suddenly felt something warm wrap around him and reassuring arms engulfed him.

Gaara hugged Naruto tightly, his hand moving back to stroke Naruto's hair soothingly. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. No! This is what he was trying to prevent! But he just couldn't help it…he needed someone to tell him that it would be ok…that he could let it out and just cry.

Naruto closed his eyes and melted into Gaara's hug, reaching his arms up a bit and winding them around Gaara's neck, burying his face in the crook of Gaara's neck as he let his tears fall silently.

Naruto suddenly felt like he was in a forest as he breathed in and Gaara's scent overwhelmed him. He smelled like the leaves, the trees, the earth, the forest…one of the few places that Naruto felt he could just loose himself and let his thoughts run free.

Gaara also caught Naruto's scent of the rain, the quiet rain, and it wasn't because he was wet. Gaara had never been one to enjoy hugging at all, but embracing this young man just felt so…_right._

Gaara suddenly felt Naruto's grip loosen around his neck a bit, and he moved his head back a bit to look at Naruto. He was leaning against Gaara, sleeping peacefully. Gaara sighed. It must have been a rough and draining trip for Naruto to fall asleep standing.

Gaara held Naruto by his shoulders, steadying him as he pulled away, and he scooped him up in his arms bridal style. Naruto was his height if not a bit shorter, and yet he was so light! What the hell did he do, not eat? Gaara looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and shook his head silently. No, Naruto looked pretty well built and slightly muscular even if he was shorter than average and thin.

* * *

Gaara eased Naruto gently out of his arms and onto his bed in the dorm room, Cyclone moving out of the way to make room for his "mommy". How Gaara had gotten into Naruto's dorm room while still managing to hold him steady enough so as to not disturb him, he would never know. 

As Gaara lowered Naruto, Naruto gripped Gaara's shirt lightly, feeling the warmth next to him disappear. Gaara smiled again. Wow, twice in one day! A new record!

Gaara truthfully for some reason wanted to keep this gold angel in his arms, but nonetheless laid him down gently on his black comforter.

Cyclone mewed at Gaara and padded up to him. Gaara rubbed his fur softly and Cyclone purred happily. Then he sidled over to his mommy and curled up on the pillow beside his head. Gaara swiped away a few stray golden locks falling over Naruto's eyes.

How was it that this boy had made him feel so…_warm?_ Gaara had never felt warm before, and yet here he was with a warm fuzzy feeling stretching through his body and making him giddy with happiness. _Happiness._ Yet another emotion Gaara had yet to know for so long. What was it about Naruto that was different that made him feel this way? In fact, what was this feeling altogether?

Gaara stood up and made his way to leave the room and the dorm, when he took one last glace back at Naruto.

"_I will find out who you are, Naruto."_

The door clicked shut softly.

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Omg! What is this that Gaara is feeling? Could it be friendship, or maybe more? Will Naruto let his emotions out, or will they stay locked in the cage he created??? Wa! Next chapter will be up soon!!!**

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Who is Naruto's bastard of a roommate that Gaara hates so much? Is it Sasuke? Or Sai? Or even Itachi!? It's up to you!! Vote for your favorite suitor to be Naruto's roommate! XD**


	8. My Roommate, the Bastard

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: The songs and lyrics mention in this fic do not belong to me! Nu-uh! The song in this chapter is: "Move Along" by the All-American Rejects **

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: To my reviewers, I LUV YOU ALL!!!**

**Gomi-kun: No comment.**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Good news! Gomi-kun has gotten less emo! Omg!**

**Gomi-kun: Oh shut it and read the updates.**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Yes, yes, updates! Of course! –looks at paper-- ……there are no updates! Kya! Read down for the important crap!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**To Gemstones: Wa! Another one of your lovely reviews Gemstones! I luv reading them:D A vote for Sasuke as Naruto's roommate! Yatta!**

**To ILoveItachihessohot: Yay! I was trying to make a different kind of fic, and I succeeded! Oh yes, who will Naruto pick!? OH TEH DRAMA!!! –swoons—**

**To Krissy7p: Woot! A Gaara supporter! XD Yes, I update very quickly because I don't have a life outside of college and work since my family and I live far away from each other. So expect very fast updates!!! A vote for Sai as Naru's roommate!**

**To HeyBabySoSad: Yes Gaara! Everyone is excited about Gaara!**

**To RepentshadowsGirl: Wow you read this all in one go? O.o Good lord! Hehehe, I converted someone to nejinaru! Yays!!! XD Another vote for Sasuke as Naru's roomie!!**

**To Arekkusu94: Wa! Thank you soooooo much!!! –cries from joy—T.T Another vote for Sasuke as Naru's roomie! Poor Sai and Itachi!**

**To karin85: Thank you!!! X3 Oooh, hold that thought! I'll be starting Naru's main suitor poles about ¼ into the story, so that's coming up!**

**To Destiny Writes: Wa! No biggie at all, review when you can!!! Thank you!**

**To Akaba Yuri: A vote for Sasuke as Naruto's roomie! Thank you for the review:D**

**To sulie: He's coming, be patient pleaseeeeee! T.T**

**To itachisgurl93: Omg! I made Gaara smile! Hell has frozen over!!! One more vote for Sasuke! And yes, Naruto is Cyclone's mommy. Yay mommy Naru!!! X3**

**To Mizuki's-Dream: Aw, a gaanaru fan! They are sooo cute aren't they! X3 Another vote for Sasuke! Wow! Keep rooting for your pairing! Omg, you luv my story!? Wa! runs around the room like a maniac and then passes out from happ-happy-joy-joy overload**

**Chapter Dedication: This one goes out to ILoveItachihessohot, RepentshadowsGirl and Gemstones! Loverly reviews!!! –flings cookies—**

**

* * *

**_**IMPORTANT CRAP!!!**_

**Here's the final score so far for Naruto's roommate!**

**Sasuke: 6**

**Sai: 1**

**Itachi: 0**

**Go Sasuke! The winner by a landslide! XD Remember, this doesn't mean that he will be Naru's one true love, so keep rooting for your suitor! XD**

**I will from here on out be doing a point score with the good and bad things that happen with Naruto and his suitors, kind of like heart points for people who have played Harvest Moon. And so, this will be the Heart Point Tally! The story will be very long, so there will be several points to be added up, or taken away! You can help your favorite suitor gain points! How you may ask? Why by voting after certain scenes if I ask it, like at the end of this chapter! (So look at my blabber at the bottom! '****Tis very important!****) The Heart Point Tally's will have x's for broken heart points (bad ones!) and o's for beating heart points. (good ones!) So far the Heart Point Tally stands as follows:**

**Gaara: O**

**Itachi:**

**Neji: OOOOOO**

**Sai:**

**Sasuke:**

**Neji has a huge lead since he and Naruto are apart! T.T –dramatic swoon—C'mon guys and help your suitors! When you finish the chappie you'll find out how you can do that at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 8: My Roommate, the Bastard

Fire…there was fire everywhere.

Naruto sat huddled in a corner as the flames licked at his cheeks and charred his premature bright yellow mat of hair.

"Mommy! D-Daddy!" he cried out helplessly, curling up tighter as a part of the roof of his smoldering house fell and fed the flames below, the fire billowing out like a sheet.

"Naruto!"

Naruto lifted his head at the sound of his name and suddenly found himself scooped up in the arms of his father, his mother next to him. They were both burning and charred, but they didn't care they had to get Naruto out.

Naruto's father carefully walked his way through the flaming rubble, keeping low as his wife began to cough. Suddenly another piece of the roof was about to fall and completely box them in. Seeing this, Naruto's father threw Naruto as gently and quickly as possible while avoiding any flames, before the ceiling crashed in front of the couple and spread the flames in a wild frenzy.

Naruto had rolled across the floor a bit roughly, but didn't have a scratch on him from his father's careful throw. He scrambled to his hands and knees and looked behind him just as the flaming roof separated him from his family.

"Mama! Daddy!" Naruto cried, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Naruto, go! Get out! Go to the front door!" his father cried from behind the flames.

"I- won't leave you!" Naruto screamed back over the roaring fire.

"Go Naruto!" this time his mother called. "Go honey, we'll be fine!"

Naruto hesitated, but finally ran through his red and smoldering house, trying to figure out where the front door would be if his surrounds weren't collapsing around him.

Naruto neared the front entrance, when suddenly the window near him exploded, and steaming shards of glass were thrown directly as Naruto. He cried out in pain as six separate shards made three gashes on each side of his cheeks. He fell to the ground, crimson blood staining his skin and dripping to the floor below. Naruto looked up and saw the front door ahead of him. He knew the handle would be hot, so he did the only thing he could- he scrambled up onto his feet shakily, ran to the door, and crashed right through it, falling on the cement steps below and toppling head over heels.

Naruto picked himself up yet again, the tears on his face mixing with the blood as he stared at the fire with wide azure eyes.

"MOM! DAD!" he shouted, but his only reply was the house exploding from the top. Naruto heard sirens echo in the distance as his vision became blurry and the world began to spin. He saw flashes of firefighters and doctors go past him, one nurse picking him up and rushing him into an emergency vehicle, before everything became dark.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and saw blinding white.

"He's waking up!" someone called, but it was a voice Naruto didn't recognize

"Doctor!"

"Get some water! He may be thirsty!"

"Yes sir! Right away!"

"Naruto, can you hear me?"

Naruto moved his eyes to voice and saw a blurry white figure. He blinked a few times and the blur focused in, becoming a person.

"Naruto, how do you feel?" the doctor in front of the young Naruto asked. Naruto sat up a little bit, ignoring the doctor's urges form him to stay down.

"Funny…I feel funny…" Naruto said slowly, trying to recall what had happened. He reached up to scratch his cheek and winced as he found three see-through medical band aids strapped over each of his cheeks.

"You got quite some nasty cuts and burns," the doctor said. "You should be healed in about a week and a half, but you may have some very bad scars on your cheeks and another large one on your back where you were burned."

Naruto shook his head.

"Where am I? Who are you? What burns?" he asked, questions pouring from him.

"Naruto, don't you remember the fire?" the doctor asked. The nurse returned with a cup of water and handed it to Naruto, who gulped it down.

"What fire?" Naruto asked.

"The one you were just in two nights ago," the doctor replied, and the nurse took on a look of shock.

"I kinda remember flames…but that's it."

"Your parents…" the doctor sighed. "The one your parents died in."

"Parents? I had parents? What were their names?" Naruto asked, his eyes growing big. The doctor's eyes grew wide and the nurse burst out sobbing.

"_So a day when you've lost yourself completely could be the night when your life ends."_

"Naruto, do you remember anything about your mother and father?" the doctor asked cautiously as he tried to comfort the nurse. Why was she crying, Naruto wondered?

"_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving."_

"Nu-uh. Nothin."

"_When all you've got to keep is strong, move along, move along, like I know you do."_

"What about before now? Do you remember _anything?_"

"_And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along, just to make it through."_

"I go to school?"

"_Right back what is wrong, we move along."_

"Naruto, I'm sorry to say this but….I think that you've lost all memory of your life before this fire accident."

"

* * *

Naruto gasped and sat up in bed. He held a hand to his sweating forehead as he took in strangled breaths. He hadn't dreamed about his parent's death or his memory loss since…well, a _long_ time.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" a scornful voice said, and Naruto whipped his head to the right. His gaze met with cold onyx as he stared into the eyes of a beautiful junior.

He wore a pair of scuffed jeans with black tennis shoes, a long-sleeved navy tee-shirt with black rims on the hem of shirt and the cuffs. A small silver chain hung off his left jean side. His skin was a beautiful ashen color, looking almost too fragile to even touch. His hair was as black as Cyclone's fur, taking on a bluish sheen in the light. Sharp shreds of bangs framed the teen's face, and smoothed to stick out in the back. All in all he was so gorgeous that he competed with Naruto's looks.

Naruto finally tore his cobalt gaze from those black onyx eyes, and he heard the heartthrob teen smirk as he turned off the radio.

"Sorry moron but you were thrashing around in your sleep and annoying the hell out of me," he said in a smooth voice laced with disdain.

He stood up from where he was seated in front of his laptop as Naruto pulled Cyclone, obviously jarred by Naruto's rough sleep as well, into his lap and stroked him soothingly.

"Ok idiot, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm going to lay down the rules now," the dark teen named Sasuke said, crossing his arms and standing defiantly over Naruto.

"Number one- stay on your side of the room. Number two- don't annoy me. Number three- don't come in drunk after partying all night. Number four- don't set you alarm to go off before 6am or there will be serious hell to pay. Number five- don't talk to me. I'm not interested in whatever you have to say. Got all that?"

Naruto nodded slowly, still not meeting Sasuke's gaze.

"Just stay out of my way and the next two years will go by fast."

Another nod.

Sasuke examined Naruto, scanning his eyes over him. Gods, he was the freaking reincarnation of an angel! Sasuke suddenly felt bad for practically acting like a drill sergeant towards him…what!?

Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

Why would he care!? He had told off plenty of good looking guys and girls, so why was this any different!?

"Hey, did you listen to anything I said?" Sasuke demanded, and thrust up Naruto's chin to look at him.

Big mistake.

Staring back at Sasuke were two of the biggest, most beautiful deep sapphire eyes he had ever seen. They churned and swirled like the ocean waves, rippling beneath the golden sun. Sasuke felt himself get pulled out into this sea, and was wrapped inside a world of blue.

But these eyes, why did they look so sad? So painful? So scared? Sasuke suddenly felt the need to calm those frightened ocean waves until they slowed and sparkled against the moonlight serenely.

Sasuke moved his hand subconsciously to caress the golden angel's cheek, softly brushing his thumbs over three of the scars on the side of his face.

"What's your name?" Sasuke suddenly asked, his voice much less scornful, and Naruto found it utterly soothing and beautiful.

"N-Naruto," Naruto said, willing his voice parched from his nightmare to work.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, testing the name and rolling it off his tongue. Naruto even had a perfect voice…how much better could this guy get? Sasuke willed the thought away. In one day he would be like every other stuck up asshole in that God forsaken school. That's what Sasuke _wanted_ to make himself believe, but he couldn't. This guy…why was he able to affect Sasuke so dramatically? Sasuke would normally cringe at the simple thought of human contact, and yet here he was with his hand on his roommate's cheek, rubbing it gently. Something inside Sasuke just positively screamed that Naruto was different, and looking into those eyes again, Sasuke was sure of it. Within those cobalt waves Naruto's soul was set out for display, all the hurt, the laughter, the sorrow, the joy, and the anguish spread over the ocean for Sasuke to see.

Naruto was definitely different.

Naruto suddenly felt his eyelids grow heavy and he closed his eyes. There it was again, that need for comfort, and there it was waiting for him. It was just like with Gaara. Naruto wanted comfort, to be told that it was alright, to just be held close. As hard as he tried to keep his emotions locked away in the cage, his sorrow somehow always managed to leak through. Why was he in so much pain?

Naruto felt his eyes sting, but he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't shed a tear in front of his new dorm roomie.

Naruto closed his eyes tighter and bit his lip as he turned his head left and away from Sasuke's hand. Yes, he wanted that soft touch, that comfort and reassurance, but he refused to let himself have it. He would keep himself in that cage.

Sasuke frowned a bit as Naruto turned his head away from his hand and watched as Naruto bit his lip, his eyes shut tightly as if trying to conceal some pain. Pain akin to what Sasuke himself had felt perhaps? Or maybe…more?

Sasuke's frown deepened as he saw Naruto bite down on his lip so hard that he drew blood. What pain had been so bad for him to defile those beautiful, soft pink angel lips of his?

Sasuke leaned in and brushed his own lips against Naruto's, the sensation sending warmth over his whole body. Suddenly Sasuke mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he doing? Number one, he hated human contact. Number two, he had just met this guy. Number three, he was straight, dammit! Well he had never gone out with any girls, but he was straight! He was! Right? Yes! But then why couldn't he pull away? Why did he want to kiss this angel of angels!?

"Back off."

Sasuke was thrust back into reality as he heard those words uttered, bitter and distant, and most of all, hostile.

Sasuke pulled back a bit and looked Naruto in the eyes. The waves now revealed nothing. They were deathly still, frozen it seemed, and Sasuke's blood ran cold at the sight.

"Get away," Naruto said, his voice now no longer angry, but almost as impassive as Sasuke's, and that was saying something!

Anger suddenly curled in Sasuke's stomach.

What the hell!? Here he was trying to comfort the noob, and he goes all dark and evil on Sasuke! What as with that? Sure Sasuke may have been intruding on his personal space a bit, but he was just trying to help for God's sake!

Sasuke stood up straight and crossed his arms, sending Naruto's blank and beautiful face a death glare.

"Did you get all those rules?" he said. "Even an idiot like yourself should be able to understand them."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke almost had a seizure.

Were his taunts and glares having no effect whatsoever!? Normal people would have been going of on a raging tangent about what a jerk he was and yelling at his face! Why the hell was this guy such an emotionless hottie!?

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

_Hottie?_ Where had that come from!? Ok, so this guy was an angel incarnate, but still! Sasuke was straight! Right? Yes! Wait, no…argh!!!

"Teme…" Naruto said under his breath as he looked away from Sasuke. He had taken Japanese classes for two years at his old school for a long term culture project. If he was going to insult someone, at least he was going to do it in a way that they wouldn't understand.

Sasuke whipped his head around.

Finally a reaction!

"Dobe," he said.

Naruto looked at him incredulously and he simply smirked. Sasuke enjoyed getting a result from the blank face.

How the hell did Sasuke know Japanese?

Naruto grit his teeth and stood. He bent down to his suitcase, unzipping it, grabbed a pair of jeans, and some bottles, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going, dobe?" Sasuke sighed. He tried to not sound concerned. First Naruto had been all silent, then sad, then evil. How many emotion changes was he going to go through in the next five minutes?

"Shower," Naruto said impassively as he walked out of the room and to the one opposite in the hall, guessing it was the bathroom. He was right.

Sasuke collapsed into his computer chair as he heard the faint sound of water running emitting from the closed bathroom door.

Why was this Naruto character so different to him?

Sasuke suddenly felt something brush up against his pant leg and he looked down. A black kitten was rubbing up against his leg and purring. It looked up at Sasuke and mewed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing here?" he said a bit scornfully, but the kitten just blinked its big blue eyes and sat in front of Sasuke patiently.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up the kitten, who snuggled its head against his chest and purred happily. Sasuke stroked its fur as he sat on his bed.

"You're too cute for your own good," Sasuke sighed. The kitten mewed in response and purred more as Sasuke scratched behind its ears. Sasuke then heard a jingling and finally noticed that the kitten had a collar around its neck. He picked it up and held it in the air to face him as he looked for a tag on the collar.

It was orange with a little silver bell in the middle that chimed now and then when the little cat moved, but there was nothing else to identify the cat whatsoever.

Then Sasuke remembered that Naruto was wearing orange, and reasoned that it must have been his kitten.

"You've got his eyes," Sasuke told the kitten who faced him, referring to Naruto. The kitten bopped him on the nose with his paw and Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit.

Sasuke stood up with the kitten in his arms, and suddenly notice that Naruto's suitcase was half unzipped.

Alright now, Sasuke had two choices.

One, he could be a good boy and not touch the suit case, or two, he could rifle through it like crazy looking for things that might say something about Naruto and then put everything back in and zip it up before he saw what he was doing.

Ok, no contest.

Sasuke placed the kitten on Naruto's bed, who mewed sadly, wanting to be held and pet again.

Sasuke leaned down to Naruto's suitcase, and hands shaking with the excitement at the thought of learning about the mysterious teen, he unzipped it the rest of the way.

* * *

Naruto sighed as the water hit his sun-kissed skin and the warmth ran through his body. Man, his roomie really was a bastard. What was with the whole face caress thing? Naruto would have never pinned Sasuke as the type to be all huggly wuggly.

Naruto felt a bit bad for getting ticked off like that. He was pretty sure that Sasuke was just trying to help, but brushing his lips against his own…it brought back the memory of Neji.

Suddenly Naruto really missed the ocean, and had the immense urge to grab his surf board and dive into the sea. Unfortunately, number one, he didn't have a car to drive. Number two, he left his surfboard at Iruka's new house. Finally number three, he didn't know how the hell to get to the beach.

Naruto sighed again as leaned his head against the white tile wall of the shower, the water pouring down his slender and well defined back.

The next two years were going to be hell.

Sasuke found all the standard things in Naruto's suitcase.

Shirts, jeans with chains hanging off a few, shoes…was that a laptop?

Naruto had stuffed his laptop between his clothing.

Sasuke merely moved it aside and assumed his ransack- er, _careful investigating_ of Naruto's bag.

Sasuke came upon a pair of black boxers with several foxes on them, grinning evilly. Hm, Naruto in evil fox boxers….ah!!!!

Sasuke shut his eyes tight.

No! No no no no no! He was so NOT thinking of how smexy Naruto would look in those! NO!

Sasuke calmed himself before moving on.

Toothbrush, more clothes, some toys for the kitten…c'mon, where was the good stuff?!

Sasuke finally reached some framed pictures at the bottom of the bag and grinned.

_Success!_

The first he looked at was of a man in his late twenties to early thirties, his hair tied back and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He was smiling at the camera and waving with one hand, while the other was being held by…Naruto?

Sasuke squinted at the picture.

It was definitely Naruto, if not a shy and frightened one. He looked to be about nine, clutching onto the older man's pant leg and holding his hand, hidden half behind the brown-haired man shyly.

Sasuke guessed that he must have been Naruto's father, even though he didn't see the family resemblance.

Next he moved to a similar picture, but Naruto was much older, about a year younger than he was now. He had an arm slung over the brown-haired man's shoulder, being only a bit shorter than him, and held a peace sign up to the camera, grinning like a fox. The man had his mouth open as if reprimanding Naruto for something, paying no attention to the camera. Sasuke laughed a bit.

So the blond really did have a sense of humor, eh? But then Sasuke looked closer at Naruto in the picture. This Naruto…his eyes were amazing. They were the most sparkling sky blue that Sasuke had ever seen. Naruto's eyes were beautiful now too, but they looked so cold and full of pain. And in the picture they looked so carefree and utterly happy, putting the blue sky to shame in their glory. Why had Naruto lost those brilliant, joyful eyes?

Sasuke moved on. This was a very recent picture of Naruto as he was now. He was with three guys, all of them in front of a set of instruments. From left to right, there was a guy with a black cloak and sunglasses being pulled into the picture by another teen with brown hair and a dog collar around his neck, the latter of the two grinning like a maniac. The collared boy had his free arm slung around Naruto, who smiled at his friend. Then next to Naruto was a teen with long brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He was smiling softly at Naruto.

Sasuke examined Naruto in this picture. He was normal. Shorter than average, a thin and lithe frame but firm, tanned skin, slightly muscular arms…ok, nothing new. He was damn hot, but nothing new. Then Sasuke spotted the eyes again. They were the cold ocean blue they were now. Still utterly beautiful, but cold and distant. What had happened? Now Sasuke really had to figure out!

He moved to the final picture. This one wasn't framed. It was slightly torn on the sides and burned and singed in the corners. Sasuke wondered what it had been through. In the picture was a man that looked like a full grown Naruto, who had an ecstatic mini Naruto bouncing on his shoulders. His arms were wrapped around what Sasuke assumed to be his wife, who was a beautiful woman with long scarlet hair and soft green eyes. The couple were looking up at Naruto and smiling. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, his hands in the air excitedly, and his sky blue eyes alight with joy.

Wait a minute…something was missing. Sasuke looked closer.

His scars! Those scars that looked like whiskers on Naruto's face- where were they!? And if these were Naruto's parent's, then who was that brown-haired dude?

Sasuke flipped through the pictures, trying to piece all of this new information together.

He came to a valid conclusion.

Naruto was happy when he was younger, then something must have happened to cause him to get those scars, and he got very reserved and shy. Then he became happy again as he grew older, then sad again as he stopped where he was now. Sasuke nodded to himself.

Damn he was good!

Sasuke lifted up that last picture and brushed his fingers over the burns and rips. What had happened?

"If you're looking for some embarrassing blackmail, I have none. I don't keep a journal or anything."

Sasuke froze and slowly turned around.

Oh shit.

* * *

Naruto turned off the water in the shower after rinsing his hair through and downing himself with body wash.

He stepped out of the shower, the tiles cold under his feet as he grabbed a towel from the rack.

He dried himself, considering apologizing to Sasuke for his little growl session.

He grabbed his jeans and boxers from the sink and slipped them on. Naruto looked in the full length mirror in the bathroom and cursed. He had grabbed the wrong pair of pants.

In his anger, instead of picking up his nice and comfy pair of orange cargos, he had grabbed his tight black jeans, ripped at the knees.

Naruto sighed and shook out his wet hair, sending droplets flying. Oh well. He'd just have to deal with having a tight ass for the rest of the day, considering that he really didn't feel like going through the trouble of changing.

He stepped out of the bathroom and back into the dorm room, and what did he find? Sasuke rifling through his things, that's what! No way was he apologizing to that bastard now!

* * *

Sasuke's jaw went slack.

He had been petrified when he heard Naruto suddenly speak behind him, basically indicating that he was busted, but now he was just utterly speechless.

There stood Naruto in all his glory, his hair wet and spilling down to brush against his shoulders, his skin a rippling golden. A light brush of pink was over the bridge of his nose from the heat of the shower, and his eyes were churning like the ocean waves. He was topless, revealing firm but not protruding muscles framing his lithe body. A necklace with a swirl of red at the end was about Naruto's neck, shining against his beautiful sunbathed skin. His jeans were black and tight, slit at the knees, and outlined his thin but firm legs.

In short, Sasuke thought he was the sexiest looking thing on the planet.

And you didn't need to be gay to admit that.

The black kitten came bounding up to Naruto, who leaned down and picked it up. It climbed onto Naruto's shoulders, purring as it rubbed under his chin.

"That your kitten?" Sasuke asked, hoping to avert Naruto's attention to anything but his rummaging through the blonde's suitcase.

"Yea," Naruto replied, and the kitten mewed.

"Oh…what's it's name?"

"Cyclone."

"I see…"

There was a long awkward pause, then Naruto sighed.

"Like I said Uchiha, you're not going to find any blackmail in there. I don't keep a jornal."

"I wasn't looking for blackmail," Sasuke said, glaring.

"Right, I forgot that it's normal to rummage through your roommate's things while he's in the shower. Oops, my bad," Naruto spat, returning back Sasuke's glare whole-heartedly.

"Dobe! I wasn't-"

"Then what? Is this some kind of new guy initiation? I knew this school was nuts…"

"For god's sake, listen to me Naruto!" Sasuke finally cried, standing up and gripping Naruto by his arms.

Sasuke had Naruto's attention as soon as he used his real name instead of Dobe as a substitute.

"Look, I wasn't….I don't…" Sasuke struggled to speak, looking at the ground now. What we he supposed to say? I want to know more about you because you interest me? Lord no! It sounded like he was hitting on the guy!

As Sasuke thought, his hands on Naruto's arms became limper, and they unconsciously slid down Naruto's soft tan arms, sending a shiver up the blonde's spine, until they rested on his hands, sunlight against moonlight.

Sasuke didn't even seem to notice, deep in thought of how to rephrase his sentence.

"Augh!" Sasuke finally shouted, throwing his hands up and turning his back on Naruto.

"Forget it!" he said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Teme," he muttered

"Dobe," Sasuke shot back.

"Jerk."

"Dumbass."

"Asshole."

"Hn."

"Grrr…"

Naruto growled, grinding his teeth together and gripping his hands into fists. Sasuke smirked at the blond as he sat down in front of his laptop and began to type.

Naruto shook his head. What was this bastard's problem?

Naruto placed Cyclone on the bed from his shoulders as he grabbed a shirt from his suitcase, stuffing back everything inside that the Uchiha had pulled out while snooping. He stopped momentarily as he picked up the frayed and burnt picture, looking at it sadly. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto stood up and threw on his shirt after righting his suitcase. It was a black shirt with two solid orange lines running down the sides. The top middle of the shirt said "Kiiler Fox" in orange slashed letters, a clawed fox paw between them.

Again, this was seen by the Uchiha, who fought down a blush. Naruto + wet hair + tight black pants + form fitting tee-shirt _smexiness._

After giving Cyclone a quick scratch behind the ears and clipping his orange cell phone on the chains on one side of his jeans, Naruto was out the door in a flash of orange and black.

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto shut the door, and flopped down on his bed, looking up at the bare ceiling.

"There's got to be an easier way to do this," Sasuke thought aloud to himself. "How hard can it be to figure out one person?"

Cyclone, who thought that Sasuke was talking to him, mewed and hopped onto Sasuke's bed. He padded up on top of Sasuke's chest, his collar bell jingling gently, and spread out on top of him.

Sasuke looked down at Cyclone and smiled a bit at the big blue eyes staring at him. He stroked the kitten's jet black fur, and it purred appreciatively.

"You got any ideas?" Sasuke asked, addressing the cat now.

Cyclone dipped his head to one side, one ear up and the other down.

"Naruto I mean. I've got to find a way to get to know him. He's just so darn mysterious! Hn, that Dobe…"

Sasuke closed his eyes as pet Cyclone. He tried to imagine the brush of his lips against Naruto's again, the feeling of his tanned arms, and those deep blue eyes…

Sasuke mentally smacked himself again.

Straight! He was straight! Straight straight straight straight straight!

Sasuke needed to get to the bottom of this. Why was Naruto causing these thoughts? What made him tick? Most importantly, who was he? Sasuke was determined to find out.

Cyclone moved to snuggled into the crook up Sasuke's neck, curling up and purring softly.

Sasuke agreed that a nap would do him some good to clear his head and get him ready for his new mission.

* * *

Why was this school so huge?

Naruto had gone to the academic building to map it out so he wouldn't need to rely on Gaara all the time for classes, and five minutes in he was already lost.

Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground as he thought about how to get out, when suddenly his thoughts shifted to Sasuke.

That Teme! What a jerk!

But what was he trying to say before? Bah, what did Naruto care? The guy was an arrogant, egotistic, smug, handsome, had really black, beautiful eyes, dark hair, pale skin…

Naruto shook his head, spraying some water droplets here and there from his damp hair.

No! He was _so_ not thinking about the Teme like that!

Ok, he was good looking, so what? That didn't out weigh his tightass attitude!

Ok, now Naruto had a headache…and why was the room spinning a bit?

Naruto put a hand to his head but pulled it away.

Good lord, he was steaming!

Naruto cursed to himself as he sneezed. He had caught a cold from being in the rain and staying in his wet clothes, despite Gaara's insistent towel-drying.

"_Gaara…"_

Naruto put a hand to his head and steadied himself against the wall as he tried to remember which room Gaara's was. Now he was _really_ dizzy! Naruto pushed off the wall and walked aimlessly down one hallway after another, passed a roofed outside sidewalk where the rain was becoming a storm, and suddenly found himself back inside the junior and senior dorm building.

Thank God!

Naruto turned down the hall to the right where he remembered Gara's room being, when the room became off kilter and Naruto spilled against the wall, hitting his back against it hard. He slid down the wall to the floor, trying to keep his breathing steady, which all of the sudden felt constricted.

Naruto's eyes started to close, his body shutting down. He blinked, trying to keep awake as he saw a figure approach him and kneel down before him.

The figure said something, but Naruto couldn't make out what it was; everything sounded like an echo, so far away and distorted. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a broken,

"N-neh..."

Naruto was swallowed in a sea of black.

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Ahh! Chappie done:D What'd you think??? Oh my, we have a determined Sasuke and a silent and broody Naruto! Holy mother of cupcakes, has the world been flipped upside down!? o.O Who is the figure that found Naruto? Look below for details!**

_**IMPORTANT CRAP!!!!!!!!!**_

**Who is the mysterious figure that found Naruto as he passed out? Well the choice is yours, but there's a twist! It's none of the suitors!!! XD Ok, now the character you pick will in fact lead to a suitor and it will give them heart point(s) with Naru!**

**But be careful! The character you pick might not lead to who you think! For example: If you pick Shizune (who is not on the list) you could expect her to take Naruto to Sasuke because they share the same dorm and he could take care of Naru, when in reality she takes him to Gaara because he's Naru's guide and should help him! You could make or break your suitor here people! So choose wisely, and rack up those heart points! XD**

**The characters to choose from that could have found Naruto are:**

**Shikamaru**

**Deidara**

**Lee**

**Kankuro**

**They all lead to one suitor, but be careful! Things could turn out a lot different than you expect, and you could end up helping a rival suitor! Nonetheless, vote away!!!**

**-Sky-eyed Kitsune**


	9. Pleasant Awakenings

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**2****nd Disclaimer: I don't own any songs mentioned in this fic either!**

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Hello my lovely reviewers! I AM SOOOO SORRY! T.T I didn't get the chapter out nearly as soon as I wanted because I spilled (a little bit!) of water on my lappy, and the keyboard fizzled out on me! I was sooo upset! But I finally got it to work! –does happy happy joy joy dance and runs off--**

**Gomi-kun: --sigh—Always leaving me with the work. –looks at update sheet— Ok, Sky-eyed Kitsune's birthday is on October 16****th****, only a few days away. So wish her a good one if you feel like it. That's it. –burns update paper— **

* * *

**Reviewer Replies:**

**To Gemstones: Don't worry- the Heart Point Tally does not decide who will Naruto's heart, but it will help me keep track of all of the good and bad things that occur between Naru and his suitors since this fic will be sooo long! Neji has a good lead since he won't see his beloved Naru a lot. Yes, I will have the final say, but it 50 of what you want too! Do not despair fellow sasunaru fan! Root for your suitor! XD**

**To ****Asian-Beauti****: A new reviewer, how lovely! X3 And another sasunaru fan! Kya! There are so many fellow sasunaru fans!!! XD Yes, it does seem a bit rushed with their first meeting, but it's on purpose! All for the story my wonderful reviewer! This particular scene will come back to haunt poor Sasuke while Naruto is being courted by his many other suitors! Muahahahaha—hack! Cough! Ahem…**

**To ILoveItachihessohot: Thank you! Your reviews make me so happy that I decided to let my demented mind write this fic! Luv you! –throws smexy Itachi poster—Yes, it's better to be careful on who to choose for the mysterious figure…and yes, the last chapter counts as a broken heart point for Sasuke! –sasunaru fans boo— I'm sorry, but I'm going to make Sasuke work his ass off if he wants our Naru's affection! –more evil laughter/coughing—**

**To ****Barley47****: Another new reviewer! Hooray :D Another Itachi fan, zomg! I wonder who is more popular, him or Itachi? O.o Thank you for the review:3**

**To itachisgurl93: Oh yes, I love to make Sasuke a little bit evil and a big jerk! Lol! I'm so mean! –gasp—Wow, Itachi is getting popular! XD**

**To blueserenityx3: O.o**

**To Silvertails: Omg! Another new reviewer:D I lovels your review! Were you trying to say hypocritical? o.o If so, then yes! He is! And you totally nailed Gaara's character! Thanks you so much for the review!**

**To HeyBabySoSad: Yay! Yes, Gaara's debut:D**

**To Dreamergirl667: Oh my, I'm getting quite a few new reviewers! Welcome to the mad house! XD Ooooh, a nejinaru fan! They're hard to come by! I can't say what will happen, because even I'm unsure! All I can say is, rack up Heart Points for your suitor! X3**

**To Arekkusu94: Luvvv your reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**To Krissy7p: Wa! Don't apologize! School is the number one killer of sleep for people I'm sure. (Besides work.) O.o I fall asleep when I get home a lot, but lately I've been to devoted to my fic! Can't stop writing!!!**

**To Kawaii-Ningyo: Yes!!! Go Dei-Dei chan! I seriously do have a Deidara plushie, and I love it to bits! XD I'm sorry, there is no Deinaru in this! And root for your suitor! The reason this is labeled as a sasunaru is because sasunaru is my favie couple! XD But it may not end up like that! Win Heart Points people!!!**

**To Destiny Writes: Hmmm…a vote for two? –taps finger to chin—Ok! But just cause I luv your reviews so much! Muahahaha! Yes, Sasuke is so nosey!**

**To PyroD: Haha! It takes a lot sometimes for a person to admit they're a perv! But yes, I'm more for an actual story before getting into the good shounen-ai. I must have a plot!!!**

**To octi-chan: Wa! Thank you!!! –flings cookie—I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I usually update much sooner! My lappy was sick, but it's better now, so I'm an updating machine again! X3 **

**

* * *

**

_**IMPORTANT CRAP!!!**_

**Here's the poll for who you wanted the mysterious figure that found our Naru to be!**

**Shikamaru: 3**

**Deidara: 7**

**Lee: 1**

**Kankuro: 2**

**Dei-dei wins:D Here's who everyone secretly led to! Did you make or break your suitor!?**

**Shikamaru -->**** Gaara**

**Deidara -->**** Itachi**

**Lee -->**** Sasuke**

**Kankuro -->**** Sai**

**HEART POINT TALLY!**

**O Beating Heart Points (good!)**

**X Broken Heart Points (bad!)**

**Gaara: O**

**Itachi:**

**Neji: OOOOOO**

**Sai:**

**Sasuke: X**

**Baaaaad Sasuke:O You so mean! T.T**

* * *

**Chapter Dedication**

**This chapter goes out to ****Barley47, ****Asian-Beauti****, PyroD, octi-chan, and Dreamergirl667 for being new reviewers and ILoveItachihessohot because I wuv your reviews:D**

* * *

Chapter 8: Pleasant Awakenings 

"Oh ooooooh! The love shack is a little place where we can get togetherrrrrrr!"

A young senior walked down the halls, singing terribly off key, his screeches of attempted melodies echoing down the hallway.

"Love shack baby! Love shack BABY!!!"

His visible eye was closed, the other hidden by a strip of long blond bangs that were loose from the high ponytail he wore his hair in. He merrily bopped his head back and forth to his singing…if you could call it that.

"Bang! Bang! Bang, on the door baaaa-bay!"

Truthfully it was worse than a shrieking fat lady at an opera with a voice that shattered glass.

"Knock a little louder sugar!"

The young man might have been mistaken for a girl if he wasn't wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a red tee-shirt with black letters that said in a bold, loud font, "Bangin' it Up!"

"BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG! BANG, BA-AHHHHHHH!!!"

The young man tripped as his foot caught up against something, and he did a face plant onto the dark blue carpet.

"WHAT THE HELL!? UN!?!?"

The young man stood up immediately, bristling as he rubbed his nose which was now red.

Inside each dorm room in the hall, every junior and senior was thanking God for sparing their ears.

The young man whipped around to face the unfortunate object of his crash, and he saw another younger blonde slumped against the wall, his golden locks falling over his face.

"WHO THE HELL SLEEPS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKING HALLWAY!? UN!?!?" the tone deaf blonde yelled at the boy, and gave him a swift kick to the leg which had tripped him.

The boy didn't move.

The older blonde raised an eyebrow.

He bent down in front of the young man.

"Hellllloooo? Paging dumb blonde number one, un!" he said loudly, waving his hand back in forth in front of the boy's face. The younger blonde finally responded, lifting his head to stare at the senior with hazy blue eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Thought you were dead, un!" the older blonde said. "Why the heck are you sleepin' out here? Did you get kicked outa your room or somethin'? Un?"

The boy, who appeared to be a junior, didn't respond. His eyelids grew heavy and his gaze fell as they slowly shut, the junior slumping even more against the wall as he passed out.

"Hey! Un!" the older blonde said, taking the younger one by the shoulders and shaking him a bit.

"Don't fall asleep again you idiot! Un!"

The senior's eyes grew big as he paused, waiting for the blonde to respond, and he heard his strangled breathing for the first time.

"Holy crap!" the awake blond cried. He put a hand to the opposite's forehead, but pulled it back quickly.

"Un!!! Oh my god, you're burning up, un!!!" he said, panicking a bit.

He picked up the younger blond in his arms bridal-style, ignoring the groan of pain he made, and raced down the hall.

"ITACHI!!!" he shrieked, close to breaking class with his pitch.

He turned a corner and just barely missed crashing into another taller senior with sharp blue hair, tattoos on the sides of his face like gills, and a strong frame.

"Deidara?" he said, as the blonde passed him hurriedly.

The older blonde named Deidara froze in midstep. He suddenly whipped around, somehow teleporting himself in front of the blue-haired senior.

"KISAME! YOUGOTTAHELPMEWHEREISITACHIUN!?" he shouted all at once, his mouth running at a mile a minute.

Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Did you put firecrackers down another new guy's pants?" he sighed.

"What? NO, UN! This guy just totally-"

"Itachiiiiiii! Deidara blew up another noob!" Kisame whined childishly as he turned on his heel and walked back to his dorm room, the flustered blonde following.

"Wha-what!?" he babbled. "I did not, un!"

"Did too," Kisame deadpanned. "The proof's in your arms. Guess the poor little noob fainted from surprise."

"He did not, un! Wait, I mean, hey! I only did that one-"

"Four," Kisame corrected.

"-four times! But I didn't this time, un!"

"Did too."

"Did not, un!"

"Did too."

"Did not, unnnn! Stupid fish face, un!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"IMMAGONNAGETYOU, YOUFREAKIN-"

"You blew up another new guy?"

"NO, UNNNNNNN!!!" Deidara shouted at the new voice, failing to notice who it belonged to.

When there was silence Deidara opened his eyes that had closed from rage.

Another senior stood there, an older Sasuke in all his glory, but taller with a red tint to his eyes, longer black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and small slit scars under his eyes.

"I-Itachi!" Deidara studdered, completely losing his composure.

Kisame thrust a finger at Deidara.

"He did it!" he cried, and in a flash of blue he was gone.

"KISAME!!! COME BACK HERE YOU BIG-"

"Deidara."

Deidara froze in mid-sentence and turned to face those black and red tinted eyes which looked particularly frightening.

"Deidara," the man named said somewhat slowly as if speaking to a five year old.

"Did you blow up this freshman?"

"No, un!" Deidara said quickly. "I don't even think he's a freshman, un! Anyways, this dude was just slumped up against a wall in the middle of the hall, un, and outta no where he faints!"

Deidara propped up Naruto more to emphasize his point.

"Somethin' is seriously wrong with this guy. He's burning up, un!!!"

Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow.

He placed the back of his hand on Naruto's flushed forehead.

"He's sick," Itachi said, calm as ever.

"He was probably caught in the storm outside."

Deidara sighed.

"That's good, un. I thought he was gonna die!" he said grinning a bit, embarrassed.

He looked down at Naruto in his arms, and suddenly grinned.

"Ya know what Itachi?" he said, his grin ever growing. "I think I'll take care of the guy, un. The blondie's a real hottie, un! And I'm sure I can keep myself entertain-ouch, un!"

Itachi swatted Deidara swiftly over the back of his head and took Naruto into is own arms in one fluid motion. Deidara opened his mouth to protest, but one death glare from Itachi that could melt the rest of Darth Vader's face off and he was down the hall in a flash. Itachi rolled his eyes as he made his way back to his dorm room.

* * *

How Itachi managed to get Naruto into his room with his door closed and without putting down the blonde he would never know. 

Itachi walked into the den of the dorm after kicking the door shut with his foot, and placed Naruto on the leather black couch in front of the coffee table there.

He retreated to the bathroom, returning with a bottle of Advil and some cold medicine, and then to the kitchen, bringing back a pack of ice.

Itachi placed the ice over the young blonde's forehead, and he swore he saw steam radiate from it.

He sighed as he sat cross legged on the side of the table opposite from the couch, and he rested his arms on it, followed by his head.

He stared at the young man on the couch and assumed he was either a sophomore or a freshman. And then for some reason…his mind kept going back to what Deidara had said as his eyes were glued on the teen.

"_The blondie's a real hottie, un!"_

Itachi rose from his sitting place in front of the table and moved so that he was standing next to the couch.

He leaned down and brushed away a few stubborn golden locks from Naruto's eyes, and his fingers lingered on the tendrils before pulling away slowly.

Itachi looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow.

What the hell was that all about? Itachi Uchiha did _not_, repeat _NOT_ give in to physical human contact unless forced or absolutely necessary. So why was he doing this?

Itachi shrugged it off. He needed to find out this blonde's name so he could report to the nurse that he was sick.

Oh the joys of being the senior president.

Itachi scanned over the blond with his eyes, trying to see if he had on any new student name tag to identify him.

Alas, there was none.

Itachi then noticed something bright orange, and he moved his gaze back to the color.

An orange cell phone was clipped to the chain on the blonde's jeans.

Itachi removed the cell phone carefully and flipped it open.

He found no name portrayed at the top as a welcome sign. Damn.

Itachi raised his eyebrows a bit at the picture Naruto had as his wallpaper.

From left to right, a young man wearing sunglasses and a black cloak was standing next to a brown-haired teen in red and blue ripped jeans. He had one arm around what looked to be the blonde wearing scuffed navy jeans and a black shirt with an orange grinning fox on it. He also had his arm around the brown-haired boy, both of them holding up peace signs with their free hands, and next to the blonde was a young man with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail, his eyes snow white.

Itachi looked at the picture hard.

Why did this blonde look so familiar to him in the picture?

Itachi pressed a few buttons and brought up the teen's contacts. He was surprised to see only a few, where as the average high school student's cell phone would be packed with numbers of potential friends. Itachi skimmed through the names quickly, hoping to spot someone he knew from the school.

Iruka…Kiba…Neji…Shino…Jiraiya?!

Itachi froze as he stared at the name.

Jiraiya? Owner of the Copper Lounge Jiraiya? Millionare Jiraiya??? No way…there was no way this high school student knew such an influential person! It had to be a different Jiraiya…it _had_ to.

Itachi went to the blonde's messages too see if he could find a name there. There was one new text message, so he opened it.

**To: Naru**

**From: Kiba**

**Sup Naru!? Missin u here already. Perv Jiraiya called- he wants us to play another gig since the crowd went nuts last time. We told him bout the move, but he said he'd call u n try to get you here. Chk ur voicemail cause he might have called.**

Itachi blinked.

Gig? Did he mean a band gig? A show? And Naru…where did that nickname sound familiar? Was this really THE Jiraiya? Well, only one way to find out.

Itachi opened up Naruto's voicemail, and after many random guesses, finally managed to break the number password.

He held the phone to his ear and listened to the metallic voice though the receiver.

"_**Good day Naruto, you have one new message."**_

…_**BEEP…**_

"_Heya Uzumaki, haha! Jiraiya here, dubbed formerly by you as 'the biggest perv ever'…but that's not the point. I want the band to come and play again at the Copper Lounge two Saturdays from now. The band told me you moved, but I'm more than willing to have you flown down here! You rocked the house that night! K-TV will be broadcasting the event, so there's even more of a reason for you to come! It's not as much of the attention that you'll soon be getting from the H::ype!, but it'll help to get you more noticed! Good luck with S.T.R.A.Y!_

_**End of message**_

At that point Itachi had dropped the phone.

He stood there for a moment, lost in bewilderment. S.T.R.A.Y, the band to be featured at the H::ype!, the band with a singer like an angel, and the band Itachi had recorded each time one of their songs was heard on the LA radio network………their leader was right here. Sleeping on Itachi's couch. Naruto Uzumaki- he knew that the name had sounded so familiar.

Itachi picked up the forgotten phone again with a totally new respect for it, and went to the section of Naruto's photos. He was amazed at what he saw.

There was the whole band, all of them, in a picture from the Copper Lounge, playing together.

Itachi's eyes stopped over Naruto in the picture, then he shut the phone and looked at the blonde before him.

No doubt about it…this was the lead singer of S.T.R.A.Y.

Itachi almost fizzled into fangirl mode at that, but he retained his composure…barely.

He let a hand graze over Naruto's cheek, caressing the scars gently with the tips of his fingers.

Naruto groaned a bit and moved his head more into Itachi's soft touch, and Itachi involuntarily closed his eyes.

Naruto's skin was so soft…so smooth…would his lips be even better?

"Nnnnn…"

Itachi flew back five feet as Naruto stirred. Oh good lord, the angel of singing was waking up…on his couch….ok, he just had to remain calm and breathe.

"Nnnn…where am I?" Naruto said, putting a hand to the side of his head as he sat up, the ice bag falling into his lap.

Oh gods his voice sounded so nice even when it wasn't singing a melody! Remember to breathe…

Naruto turned his head to look at Itachi, who suddenly found himself lost in a deep sparkling sapphire ocean; the pair of most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

BREATHE DAMMIT!

"You passed out," Itachi said coolly, belying his inner fandom dance. "You're sick, so stay down, ok?"

Naruto scanned Itachi up and down from his position on the couch, and Itach felt his cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Teme?" Naruto said, and Itachi blinked.

"Umm…I had no idea I was a bastard…" he said.

Naruto rubbed his eyes a bit with his fist, his head cocking to one side and his once flushed face now a brush of pink across the bridge of his nose.

Itachi gulped. Danm! Why did he have to look so cuuuuute???

"Oh, sorry," Naruto said. "I thought you were someone else."

"Someone else?" Itachi asked.

"Yea. You look a lot like my asshole of a roommate, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well I should say so, as I'm his older brother," Itachi said, grinning and trying to suppress fits of laughter. No one had EVER called Sasuke that or any other name before!

"O-oh…" Naruto said, blushing a bit. Itachi shook his head, still grinning.

"Make fun of him all you want, no need to be embarrassed," he said. "We don't actually get along too well."

"Big surprise," Naruto huffed, rolling his eyes.

Naruto stood up, wobbling a little bit.

"You should lie back down," Itachi urged him, but Naruto put up a hand.

"I-I'm alright, um…"

"Itachi."

"Itachi…how long have I been out for?" he asked.

"I don't know. My friend found- h-hey!"

Naruto suddenly keeled forward, and Itachi immediately swooped forward to catch him.

"I told you that you shouldn't stand," Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said softly as he leaned against Itachi's chest.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle to hold him up more.

"It's ok," Itachi said. Naruto reached up to Itachi's shoulder, and his head rested below Itachi's chin.

Itachi's pale skin swiped against the golden locks as he turned his head, and the smoothness of them made him want to touch them again.

Itachi leaned his head down a bit and buried his face in Naruto's hair. He breathed in deeply, the smell of the rain during a storm engulfing him.

He sighed contentedly as Naruto's hair brushed up softly against his skin, and he lifted a hand from Naruto's waist to run his hand through the golden mane.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked, and Itachi was brought out of his daze.

"Yes?" he asked, thankful Naruto couldn't see him blushing and that his voice didn't give away his embarrassment.

"Do you have any headache medicine? My head hurts like hell…"

Itachi answered by helping Naruto back to the couch. He sat down, holding his head as Itachi went to the kitchen.

He returned with a glass of water. He sat down next to Naruto and handed it to him, then uncapped the Advil and spilled two caplets into his hand.

He handed them to Naruto, who nodded thanks and gulped them down.

"Man…I feel so dizzy," he said, resting his forehead in his palms and closing his eyes.

"You have a bad fever," Itachi said. "It's reasonable."

Naruto nodded, and suddenly began to fall forward again. Itachi caught him once more, wrapping his arms around him as he landed against his toned chest.

Naruto groaned.

"Sorry…I feel really lightheaded…" he croaked.

"It's ok," Itachi said. Normally he would NEVER allow someone to so much as touch him, only on pain of death, but letting Naruto be so close just felt so….nice…and warm.

"I'll take you back to your dorm," Itachi said reluctantly as he moved to get up, but Naruto suddenly gripped his black button up shirt.

"Itachi…I'm sorry but…can I just stay here? I think if I move around any I'm gonna pass out again…" he said quietly.

Itachi slowly nodded as he settled back into the couch with the blond still resting on him.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked, although he very well knew.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a junior," Naruto said. He spoke softly, his voice feathery and light from the strain of his headache and fever.

"Uzumaki, huh?" Itachi said. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the band S.T.R.A.Y, would you?"

Itachi felt Naruto tense, and he started to regret the question. But he _needed_ to hear it from the blonde himself!

"…yea," Naruto finally said, and Itachi smiled.

"I like your music a lot. It inspires me with my own band."

"You have a band?"

"Yea. It's called Akatsuki, but we're not nearly as good as you guys."

"Thanks."

"I mean it. You're probably my favorite band. You sing so well."

Naruto blushed a bit even though Itachi couldn't see.

"What are you doing here when S.T.R.A.Y is in LA?" Itachi asked. "Did you parents make you come here?"

Naruto bit his lip.

"I had to move because of my guardian. He got a promotion…so there was no choice."

"Guardian?" When had Itachi gotten so nosey!?

"My parent's aren't alive."

Itachi's throat went dry, and he subconsciously pulled Naruto closer to him and ran a hand through his hair.

Naruto closed his eyes under the soothing caress of Itachi's fingers. He hadn't felt so safe in what felt like forever.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said, and Naruto shook his head a bit.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I don't remember them anyways."

"Oh…did they die when you were young?"

"Not really. I was eight."

"Then why-"

"I lost my memory."

Itachi felt a pang of guilt in his chest for ever bringing up the subject. He wrapped his arms protectively around Naruto's middle and hugged him close.

Naruto breathed in the soft scent of lavender that radiated off of Itachi, and he felt his soul unhinge from his body in a world of serenity.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Would you please listen to my band play? I'd like to get your opinion on our music, which is inspired a lot from your own band."

Naruto smiled a bit and nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

Naruto closed the door to his dorm and sighed. 

It had taken about another half an hour of laying there on the couch in Itachi's arms until the Advil had finally kicked in and he was able to walk to his dorm without falling over.

Naruto froze for a moment.

Laying in Itachi's arms… he had been pressed up the chest of an Uchiha, and not just any, but Sasuke's older brother!

Naruto shook his head.

No way could Itachi be related to Sasuke. One was a bastard and the other was a saint for crying out loud!

Naruto glanced at his watch as he entered his room. It was about 4 pm.

Naruto looked up and found the younger Uchiha on his bed taking a catnap with Cyclone, who was curled up in the crook of his neck.

Naruto walked over to the bed and looked down at Sasuke.

Ok, they looked alike, he could admit that, but there was no way this bastard was the brother of Itachi! It had to be impossible!

Naruto's eyes followed the rhythmic up and down motion that Sasuke's chest made when he breathed, and he suddenly felt like he was under a trance.

He noted Sasuke's firm and toned chest outlined under his shirt, and his eyes moved up to graze over his partially opened lips, and his midnight black hair falling in gentle shards of black onyx over his pallid skin.

Before he could stop himself, Naruto had reached out a hand and run a line with his fingers over Sasuke's cheek and down to his jaw.

Naruto took back his hand, half bewildered at himself, and half amazed at Sasuke. He looked so peaceful when he slept…

Naruto threw himself on his bed and sighed. He turned over so that his body was facing Sasuke across from him, and smiled a bit.

_"Maybe he's not such a bastard afterall..."_

* * *

**HEART POINT OPPURTUNITY!!!**

**Alright my lovely readers! For the next chapter, which will be VERY long, Naruto will be getting a loooooooooot of attention, including some at a dance! He goes without a date, but who is that person he's dancing with? Now's the time to vote! You can pick from any of your suitors, but not all of them will gain Beating Heart Points from Naruto; in fact, some suitors end up gaining Broken Heart points instead if you pick them, so choose wisely!**

**EXAMPLE: Your fav suitor is Gaara, so you pick him, but he ends up being an idiot and gets a Broken Heart Point! (THIS IS JUST AN EXAMPLE, NOT TRUE!)**

**I'll get out the next chappie much sooner, I promise!!! T.T**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun**


	10. Compeitition

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: The songs and lyrics mention in this fic do not belong to me! Nu-uh! The songs in this chapter are: "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake (ew!) and "Somebody Told Me" by the Killers.

* * *

**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun blab & Updates-**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Yay! A new EXTRA LONG chapter! A new chance for love!**

**Gomi-kun: A new headache…**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: --Wacks Gomi-kun with a rabid banana--**

* * *

**Reviewer Replies:**

**To Destiny Writes: Yes, Itachi has delicate eyebrows, lol! Zomg! I luuuuuuv your suggestion! I was going to do that, but then I thought hm….nevermind. But now…YES!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**To HeyBabySoSad: --tries to pull Naruto out of Itachi, Gaara and Neji's death grip—LET GO!!! YOU DON'T GET HIM YET! –Sasuke pushes the author out of the way and pulls Naruto towards him, creating a tug of war of 3-1— Wa!!! Author down! Author down! Medic!!!**

**To ILoveItachihessohot: Yes, you are a very special! I luv your reviews!!! –fligs Itachi plushie—And I'm sorry to say, but Sasuke did get a Beating Heart Point in the last chapter, courtesy of his brother! The reason is below!**

**To itachisgurl93: All I can say is root for your suitor:D**

**To Dreamergirl667: Omg, I laughed out loud when I read the last part of your review about your screaming fangirl moment! LOL! XD Woohoo! Your pairing favs are the same as mine! Sasunaru in first and nejinaru second. Yays!**

**To Muchacha: Naruto is such a poor uke. –sigh—The guys just can't keep their hands off of him, and he doesn't know what to do! T.T**

**To Shiva-iceflame: The system is that YOU decide who the final suitor should be! You vote in certain instances for a suitor to try in win him Beating Heart Points and avoid the Broken ones. (Flip back about two chapters for full explanation) Ooo! It's so hard to pick a suitor! T.T**

**To blueserenityx3: I got your point, so there's some sasunaru in here for you:D**

**To KokoxKonoha: And yet more new reviewers! O.o Wow, you must luuuv itanaru! I actually don't like itanaru unless Naruto and Itachi are around the same age; otherwise it's just wrong to me…regardless! Root for your suitor and thanks for the review! X3**

**To Kawaii-Ningyo: Yay sasunaru!**

**To Silvertails: Wa! I luvles your review! Yay, finally a vote for Sai! (Poor guy- he's not very popular!) I know! No one understands Dei-dei! T.T Blowing up stuff his so much fun! Not that I do that…--cough, shifty eyes, cough—**

**To Krissy7p: Zomg! You were right about Shikamaru and Gaara!? O.o –holds out palms— Tell my fortune oh powerful physic!!! XD And thanks you lots! I try to make the pairings for this story as fair as I can, and I'm so happy you recognized it! X3**

**To Evee-chan: Wa! Thank you!! Oh boy, another Gaara fan! XD**

**To paylo27: Oh my, thank you sooo much! Even though I just recently joined I have been writing for a long time. I would love to read some of your fanfiction when you submit it! In fact, to all writers out there, **_**Gomi-kun and I are both available as a team of beta readers if need be. Just post a request in a comment if you'd like us both to be your beta reader, and we will respond ASAP.**_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT CRAP!!!**_

**Here's who you wanted to see Naru dance with!**

**Gaara: 3**

**Itachi: 7**

**Sai: 1**

**Sasuke: 3**

**IMPORTANT: THE DANCE HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE! KYA!**

* * *

**HEART POINT TALLY!**

**O Beating Heart Points (good!)**

**X Broken Heart Points (bad!)**

**Gaara: O**

**Itachi: O**

**Neji: OOOOOO**

**Sai:**

**Sasuke: XO**

**Sasuke got a point from the last chappie because he looked so peaceful and beautiful when he slept! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Dedication**

**This chapter is totally OWNED by Destiny Writes and Silvertails! Destiny Writes for her wonderful suggestion of adding a bit of deinaru during the dance! XD I was thinking of that, but I wasn't sure. Now I'm positive. You rox my sox! X3 And Silvertails for her loverly review and sympathy for Dei-dei's obsession with things that go bang! Luv you!!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Competition

**BEEP**

"_Good morning Florida! It's Monday morning once again, so get your butt outta bed! The weather this week is going to be rainy with a few scattered thunderstorms, today with partly cloudy skies with a high of 65 dropping down to a chilly 44 degrees tonight and a 70 percent chance of showers. The news is comin' up soon, but here's a song to get your Monday morning rolling!"_

…

_"Breakin' my back just to know your name."_

_"Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game."_

Naruto groaned and shifted a bit under his black covers, his mat of gold hair peeking out.

_"I'm breakin' my back just know your name."_

_"But heaven ain't close in a place like this.  
"Anything goes so don't blink you might miss….."_

Naruto curled up into an even tighter ball and hugged his pillow close. He felt too snuggly to get up!

_"Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this, I said heaven aint close in a place like this."_

_"Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight."_

Naruto flipped over to the source of the noise. He had to shut it up sooner or later

"_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight."_

Naruto's hand reached out blindly from under his covers onto the desk next to him, searching for his alarm that he had unpacked and set the day before.

"_Well somebody told me, you had a boyfriend, who looks like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year. It's not confidential, I've got potential."_

Suddenly a hand slammed down on the clock that wasn't Naruto's own and cut off the song. Naruto shrugged and snuggled back into the warm cave under his sheets, when suddenly his covers were ripped off of him.

Naruto cringed and curled up at the sting of the cold hitting his skin, and he opened his eyes groggily.

An angry Uchiha came into view.

"Dobe," Sasuke spat, trying to keep his eyes on the blonde's face, considering that he slept in just his boxers.

"I thought that one of the rules I told you was to NOT wake me up before 6am! It's freaking 5:30 in the morning!"

Naruto blinked, his still snoozing brain processing what Sasuke had said. When it did he snorted and sat up in his bed, his skin getting used to the cold quickly.

"Did you forget that there's an all school meeting this morning at 6:30 Teme?" he said, and Sasuke was a bit taken aback at the witty retort. Yes…he had forgotten. But there was no way he was letting the Dobe know that!

"Hn," he sneered as he turned back to climb into his bed again. "Not all of us take an hour to get dressed Dobe."

"Whatever," Naruto hissed as he stood up and stretched, Sasuke watching his every move out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto was in a perfect position for him to see every ripple and flex of his chest and back. His figure was lithe, his arms slightly muscled and his chest firm. His back was tanned and beautiful with defined shoulder blades and…was that a scar?

Yes, Sasuke was sure as Naruto turned his full back on him and walked to the bathroom; he had a diagonal scar across his back from his left shoulder to his right hip. What was that from? Sasuke's curiosity was sparked, but Naruto had a great body even with the scar. Oh to hell with it! He was damn _gorgeous!_

Sasuke mentally smacked himself. He was straight! So what if Naruto was hott? He just had to say it over and over again like a mantra.

"_I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm…kitten?"_

Sasuke blinked as Naruto's black kitten Cyclone walked up from the bottom of the bed and settled on his chest. He mewed, the little bell on his orange collar jingling as he blinked his big blue eyes.

Sasuke had no idea that Cyclone, who had dubbed Naruto as "mommy" had just proclaimed Sasuke as "daddy".

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked, and Cyclone bopped his nose with his tiny pink paw.

* * *

Sasuke munched on his piece of toast at the table in the small dorm kitchen. There was no use going back to sleep, but he wasn't getting dressed yet, which was why he was still in his dark blue pajamas. Cyclone sat in front of him, his black velvet tail swinging back in forth as he watched Sasuke bring the food to his mouth, chew, swallow, and occasionally take a swig of his orange juice. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tore off the edge of his toast. He handed it to Cyclone, who snatched it and chewed the bread with his immature canines.

The swinging door suddenly opened and Naruto walked in wearing his school uniform for the first time.

Sasuke would have let his jaw drop if his pride had allowed it.

Naruto wore the black button up shirt with a dark red tie, and the symbol of the school, a red pointed spiral, on his right breast. There was a belt and matching black pants below that, outlining Naruto's slim legs and completing the look of his lithe figure. At the very bottom he wore black dress shoes.

The black suit made his sun-kissed skin glow, his whisker-like scars more predominant, his hair look even spikier than usual, and his sapphire eyes dazzle. His blonde mane went down to the nape of his neck, brushing against his shoulders and parted on the sides of his face beautifully. His ears were doubled pierced, the first hole of each with a small silver hoop and the second with a red stud. Sasuke spotted a silver chain sticking up a bit from Naruto's tie, and recognized it as the necklace with the ruby red spiral fox on the end of it.

Naruto swept past the dazed Sasuke, who continued to look at the spot where the blonde sex god had walked in, and he reached into the cupboard for a pot to boil water in. After he set the pot on the stove, he fetched a clear plastic container from a drawer (actually, he had to open several before he found one…) and poured some water in it, setting it down for Cyclone.

The room was silent as Sasuke snapped out of his trance and finished his toast, and Naruto waited for his water to boil.

"That scar…"

Naruto whipped his head around to look at his bastard roommate who had pierced the silence.

"That scar on your back…" Sasuke continued slowly, taking a deep breath. He didn't face the blonde. "What happened?"

Naruto scoffed.

"What do you care bastard? It's none of your business," he spat.

The remainder of breakfast was eaten in silence with the exception of Cyclone mewing for some of Naruto's ramen and the crunching sound of Sasuke's toast.

Sasuke got up to get dressed, but before he exited through the swinging door he heard Naruto say,

"Fire. A fire."

Sasuke stood there frozen for a bit before he smiled to himself and dressed in his school uniform.

* * *

"Teme, c'mon!" Naruto shouted as he stood at the dorm's door. 

"Coming Dobe," Sasuke replied as he appeared in front of Naruto.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat.

Sasuke was wearing the same thing as himself, but it looked…utterly _sexy_.

His black hair looked almost tinted blue against his uniform, and the red of his tie brought out a crimson sheen in his eyes akin to Itachi's; hopelessly alluring. His fair skin seemed so delicate against the black fabric, like the moonlight dipping into the velvet midnight sky.

Naruto gulped.

"L-let's go," he studdered.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

They left the dorm and locked it, both pocketing a pair of keys as they made their way down the long hallway, other students going in the same direction as well.

"Dobe, why are you in such a hurry?" Sasuke asked.

"Transfer students have to get there a little early and stay backstage," Naruto said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hn, the orientation," Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded.

"HEY! NARUTO, UN!"

Naruto stopped and turned at the voice only to be tackled by an older blonde.

He slung his arm around Naruto's shoulders and grinned at him.

"What do you want Deidara?" Sasuke said bitterly. He had stopped along with Naruto because…well…he couldn't really explain it! Why was he raging at the sight of Deidara just touching the Dobe?

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked the older blonde impassively.

Deidara's grin grew.

"You don't remember? Who do you think found you in the hall and took you to Itachi so you could get all better? Un?" he said, and Sasuke's temperature rose a mile high. Itachi!? How the hell did Naruto know Itachi!?

"Oh, uh…thanks," Naruto said a bit awkwardly. When he saw Deidara he was just a fuzz ball in his line of vision after all!

"That and I've been assigned as your senior guide, un!" Deidara said, and started to walk forward with his arm still around Naruto, causing him to walk with him. Sasuke followed by Naruto's side, containing his anger……barely.

"So just ask me if you need to know anything, un!" Deidara said.

"O-ok…" Naruto replied a bit uneasily.

As the trio walked, two in particular VERY close, the other students in the hallways stopped to check Naruto out, scanning him with their eyes and whispering to their friends. One junior even had the boldness to wolf whistle as the young blonde passed. Naruto blushed, Sasuke snarled, and Deidara pulled Naruto closer to his side while they walked.

* * *

They soon arrived at the main building and piled in with the other students in the large auditorium. 

"How do I get to the back of the stage?" Naruto asked over the chatter of students.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Deidara.

"I'll take you there! Gotta be a good senior buddy, un!" he said, and removed his arm from Naruto's shoulders, taking him instead by the hand and leading him through the sea of all male students.

-------------------------------------------------T-16--------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto passed through he heard many more whistles and shouts, and as he reached the stairs to the back of the stage with Deidara, he felt a swift smack to his butt.

Naruto stepped behind the red curtain and sighed, glad to be rid of all of the people eying him.

"What's wrong with them?" Naruto asked, rubbing his arse. "Major sexual frustration?"

"No. Over about seventy percent of the guys here are gay or bi, un." Deidara replied, and Naruto froze.

He cursed under his breath. Iruka was going to pay.

Naruto looked around. He saw a small podium by which he presumed the principal would speak and a few stage props, but no students.

"Where is everybody?" Naruto asked.

"You're the only exchanged student this year, un." Deidara answered. "We don't normally get a lot anyways."

"Oh…" Naruto said. "Thanks for showing me where-"

Naruto was cut off as Deidara suddenly reached out a hand to ruffle Naruto's hair.

"Deidara?" Naruto said uncertaintly.

"Naruto, you wanna know why all those guys were acting weird and whistling at you?" Deidara asked, his voice a bit quieter as he stroked Naruto's golden mane.

Naruto nodded silently and Deidara grinned in an admittedly attractive way as he lowered his head to the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto felt Deidara's breath ghost over his tan skin, and he shivered a bit.

"It's because you're so gorgeous, Naruto," Deidara said.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as Deidara nuzzled his neck lovingly, brushing his lips over his sun-kissed skin. But for some reason Naruto felt anger and fear curl in his throat. Because he really _was_ straight! Right? But what about Neji? Ok, so he liked when Neji did this, but he was NOT gay! Right? Yes? No? Argh!

Deidara moved his hand running through Naruto's hair down to the back of his neck as he lifted his head and looked at the junior.

"Naruto, you never told me your preference, un," Deidara said alluringly.

Naruto felt Deidara's free hand run up his uniformed chest and back down it again, and he curled back from the foreign touch.

"I…" Naruto croaked. "I'm…not sure."

Deidara laughed a little bit.

"Then let me help you, Naruto."

With that Deidara closed the space between himself and Naruto, pressing his lips against the other blonde's.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction. The kiss was light, just enough for him to realize the contact of Deidara's lips against his own, until he felt Deidara's tongue swipe the crease of his lips and request entrance.

Naruto wasn't entirely sure what to do as his conscious had a mental war.

"_Am I straight? Gay? What the heck is up with me!? Well I do know one thing…I don't like Deidara kissing me!"_

Finally Naruto did something. He put his hands up on Deidara's chest, sending a wheel of flames up the senior's spine, and then…pushed him back.

The kiss broke and Deidara looked at Naruto, a bit confused.

"I-I'm not gay," Naruto said as he willed his voice to work, his face flushed a bit.

"What a shame, un," Deidara said, shaking his head slightly, but he didn't release his hold on Naruto.

"Naruto, if you're having an inner conflicts about which way you swing, then just solve both and decide that you're bi. I am, un," Deidara said.

Naruto thought about this for a moment. Bi…that made sense. He couldn't deny that he had an affinity towards guys, but he didn't totally dislike girls either.

"You can think on it," Deidara said.

Naruto looked at Deidara.

"You have to know your preference in this school if you want to be safe from guys constantly trying to turn you, un," Deidara said.

Naruto slowly nodded, and Deidara suddenly lowered his lips again to Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to push Deidara off of him. He didn't want this! Not with someone he barely knew!

Deidara moved down to Naruto's neck, and Naruto briefly wondered if the hickeys Neji had given him were still there, but he doubted it. He was an extremely fast healer for some reason.

Naruto felt sapped of strength has he tried to wriggle out from Deidara's touch.

Deidara meanwhile hummed a bit with pleasure as he ran his tongue along the golden skin. Damn, Naruto tasted _good!_

"WHAT A WONDERFUL DISPLAY OF YOUTH!"

"Shit," Deidara said against Naruto's neck as a voice broke through, and Naruto thanked the gods.

Then Naruto's eyes bugged out a bit as he saw the young man standing behind Deidara. He looked to be a junior, tall and athletic with the BIGGEST black eyebrows Naruto had ever seen.

Deidara rolled his eyes, not even bothering to turn around, and reattached himself to Naruto's neck.

Naruto let out a small yelp as Deidara bit down harder on the blonde's neck.

Naruto blushed and looked up at the roof, incredibly humiliated that someone had intruded and was WATCHING him be involuntarily devoured. This, unknowingly to Naruto, gave Deidara more access to his neck. Or at least he didn't know until Deidara moved up the newly uncovered skin.

"Help!" Naruto cried to the big-eyed spectator.

"HOW INSPIRING DEIDARA! WHAT A FABULOUS THING IT IS TO BE SO FULL OF YOUTH THAT YOU CANNOT CONTAIN IT, EVEN AT SCHOOL!" the crazy-eyebrow junior said loudly behind Deidara, pumping his fist into the air.

"Nnn, go away Lee," Deidara whined between kisses. "I'm busy, un…"

"I AM SORRY DEIDARA, BUT I'M AFRAID YOUR DISPLAY OF YOUTH WILL HAVE TO END, AS TSUNADE WOULD LIKE TO START THE ORIENTATION!"

Deidara continued nonetheless.

"Stop!' Naruto shouted, trying to find the strength to push the persistent senior off.

"Deidara!"

Suddenly the older blonde was yanked off of Naruto in a flash, and Naruto collapsed to the floor.

He looked up in time to see Itachi punch Deidara hard across the face, and he fell on his ass, holding the sore spot which was his covered eye.

Itachi turned to Naruto and kneeled down in front of him.

"Naruto, are you ok?" he asked, and Naruto nodded slowly, a bit breathless.

Itachi whipped back around to look down at Deidara, death in his eyes.

"Damn Naruto," Deidara said, grinning as he ignored Itachi. "You taste _good_, un."

Itachi smacked him across the head, _hard._

"Go molest someone else," he hissed, and the blonde grumbled before getting up.

"Ask me if you need help with school or anything else," Deidara said to Naruto as he turned to leave, when he suddenly grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him flush against his chest.

"And I do mean _anything_," Deidara purred as he gave the underside of Naruto's chin a final kiss before exiting the backstage.

Itachi fumed after him, glaring at the spot where he stood and practically setting the stage on fire in his rage.

"WOW!" Lee exclaimed as he walked up to Naruto, who Itachi immediately stood in front of protectively.

"WERE I NOT ALREADY IN LOVE WITH A BEAUTIFUL PINK FLOWER MYSELF, I TOO WOULD BE TEMPTED TO TASTE YOU!"

Naruto almost passed out.

"It's ok Naruto," Itachi said, placing a comforting hand on the junior's shoulder. "Lee is crazy."

Naruto looked up a bit at the sheen of the black and red glazed eyes so full of concern, and he smiled a bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------T-16 END---------------------------------------------------

* * *

The chatter in the auditorium was unbearably loud until a woman looking to be in her late twenties walked onstage. She wore a light blue suit for work that did absolutely nothing to hide the enormity of her breasts. She had her blonde hair in two loose pigtails and wore a shimmering stone necklace. 

"All right, shut it and listen," she said as the first curtain lifted to reveal the podium, and she spoke into the mike there as it crackled to life.

The room quieted quickly.

"Hello and welcome to yet another year of insanity," she said. A few of the guys clapped and wooted.

"And for the freshman, welcome to the looney bin. My name is Tsunade and I'm the Headmistress here. This is the time of year in which we induct exchanged students. We had none last year, so we're fortunate to have one person this year. But before I introduce him, I want to put down the ground rules for the school since I didn't during September.

"They are the following: No drinking allowed on school grounds, guests allowed only on weekends, no animals or other pets, no pulling pranks on teachers, and finally, absolutely NO late night happenings!"

The crowd of boys burst out laughing.

"If I get a report of any 'noise' going on in a dorm from a student, I'll call your parents and have our lovely biology teacher Mr. Kakashi Hatake explain _everything_ about the birds and the bees ALL OVER AGAIN."

The auditorium went silent, and the woman smirked.

"Now that I've gotten my point across, I'd like to introduce our new exchanged student. And as custom, the senior guide of each exchanged student may introduce them."

-----------------------------------------------T-16--------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stepped aside as Deidara scrambled onstage from the side stairs, carrying a boom box hooked to the auditorium speakers.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. The poor kid had it coming.

"What's up, un?!" Deidara cried into the mike, and the guys cheered.

"Give it up for my exchanged student buddy, currently a junior, Naruto Uzumaki!" At this Deidara pressed the play button on the boom box and the second curtain pulled up.

Naruto walked forward into the light from the gloomy backstage, and almost had a heart attack when he heard what song was playing.

"_I'm bringin' sexy back! Them other boys don't know how to act."_

Naruto continued walking to the front of the stage nonetheless, and the room was dead quiet. To them, Naruto was a golden sex god in human form, walking in slow motion as sparkles surrounded him and his hair blew in a nonexistent wind.

Jaws dropped and Tsunade smacked a hand to her forehead.

"_Dirty baaabe. You see these shackles baby, I'm your slaaaaave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaaaaave. It's just that no one makes me feel this waaay…"_

Naruto finally came up next to the podium after what felt like a mile walk to him, but the music kept playing.

Finally the boys were brought out of their trance, and sprung up from their seat cheering, shouting, wooting and crying out confessions of love to the blonde junior.

Naruto blushed, only adding to his cuteness level that had gone into overload, and the crowd screamed louder.

Deidara finally put Naruto out of his misery and he pressed the stop button and Tsunade took her place back at the podium next to the golden-haired teen.

"All right, calm down!" she shouted, and the noise died down even though excited whispering remained.

"That's it for the meeting. Report to your classes in one hour. Oh and there's a fall dance this Friday, so be sure to come…"

Tsunade suddenly turned to Naruto and said in a low voice to him,

"I'll give you a ten second head start."

"Huh?" Naruto said, and Tsunade jabbed a finger at the crowd of guys sizing Naruto up hungrily with their eyes and practically bouncing in their seats.

Naruto nodded and ran off the stage back towards the auditorium exit.

* * *

Naruto had gotten half way through the instructive building when he heard a chorus of shouts and the low rumble of feet against white tiles. 

Holy shit.

Naruto continued to zip down the hall, turning left and right as he tried to remember which way it was to the junior and senior dorm building.

"There he is!"

Naruto turned his head around and saw a pack of (all good looking) guys chasings after him like they were on fire.

Naruto was gone in a flash.

"Wait Narutoooo!"

"Come back!"

"MARRY ME NARUTO!!!"

They all shouted as they followed the blonde beauty.

* * *

After ten minutes Naruto was out of breath and out of luck. He was completely lost! 

He could hear the fanboys behind him coming. They were even worse than his fan_girls!_

Naruto groaned and leaned one hand against the wall as his caught his breath.

"God, someone save me!" he whimpered.

Just as the herd grew deathly close to turning the corner where Naruto was, a door behind him opened and something pulled him inside.

Naruto blinked as he now stared at the inside of the door and heard the footsteps just outside it.

"Where'd he go?"

"Aw man!"

"Maybe he went over that way!"

Naruto held his breath as the group hurried off. He waited for about twenty seconds reigned in silence until he let his breath go. Suddenly he noticed the presence of a warm body behind his own and two arms around his middle.

Oh good lord…

"Dobe."

Saved!

Naruto leaned back a bit and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke's face.

"Teme," Naruto replied, but in a somewhat relieved voice.

"Got some fans there?" Sasuke said, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea," he said. Naruto suddenly noticed their close proximity and blushed.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"You can let me go now."

Sasuke was about to reluctantly release the blond when from outside the door he heard,

"Hey! I hear voices in this room guys! I think Naru is over here!"

Naruto bristled. Naru!?

"Shit. I'm so screwed!" Naruto said, panicking as more voices coupled the ones outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------T-16---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked around. No window. No other door. Damn. He looked back to Naruto.

Suddenly angels sang in his head as he had an epiphany.

"Naruto," he said quickly.

"What?" the blonde answered just as fast.

"I know how to get you out of here unscathed."

"You do?"

"Yes, so don't get upset at what I'm about to do right now."

"Wha-"

Naruto was cut off as Sasuke placed his lips on his own, tilting his head down only about an inch to reach him.

Sasuke placed one hand on Naruto's waist and the other traveled up to caress the scars on his cheek as he kissed him softly.

Ok, Naruto couldn't deny it. This was a _really_ soft kiss.

Naruto all but melted.

Strike that; he did melt.

Naruto's knees buckled and his eyelids drooped shut. He felt his legs become weak, so he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's pallid neck to help hold himself up.

Naruto breathed in Sasuke's scent- the smell of the fall leaves, the crisp air…one of Naruto's favorite smells.

Why was his body reacting so negatively when he had brushed off Deidara? And now he actually _liked_ Sasuke kissing him? Was he straight or gay!? Naruto's head spiraled in confusion as he became high off of Sasuke's kiss.

Suddenly the classroom door slammed opened and the fanboys gasped, growled, and groaned.

"Aw man! We were too late! He's been taken today!" one said, and the others sighed.

"Man, Uchiha gets everything!" another pouted as they all left with their tails drooping between their legs.

"Tell me about it."

"WAIT!"

They all turned to another suitor, his long ruby hair tied back into a pony tail and his dark brown eyes gleaming.

"They could be faking it!" he declared, and after thinking for a bit, the rest shouted in approval and stayed in the room. Naruto felt like he was having deja vu.

"Yea! Uchiha is totally asexual!" one cried in hope.

Sasuke was going crazy. He wanted to hold Naruto closer, to breathe in his full essence, and to taste his unique flavor for some reason unknown to him, but the freaking fanboys wouldn't leave!!!

Sasuke's thought's mirrored Naruto's almost exactly.

Sasuke moved the hand on Naruto's cheek to run through his blond spikes of hair, and he almost died at how soft and silken they felt running through his fingers.

The fanboys raised their eyebrows.

Naruto repressed a hum of pleasure at the insanely soothing feeling of Sasuke's fingers combing through his hair. Sasuke pulled Naruto's waist forward more, pressing their bodies closer together.

Naruto jumped a bit as Sasuke's tongue asked for entrance to his mouth. He thought for a moment, then attentively granted Sasuke entrance and parted his lips.

"Oh my god! That's French!" a brunette cried as he curled his fist in jealousy.

Sasuke would have jumped for joy right there. He was so excited that he forgot all about his inner preference conflict, focusing every fiber of his being on the teen against him.

Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth, and his own exploded with the sweetest sensation he had ever experienced. Naruto's taste was like the perfect candy, so addictive and amazing.

Sasuke brushed over Naruto's tongue with his own, sending a wild shiver up both his and the blonde's spine.

Sasuke nearly lost it when Naruto began to kiss back.

Naruto skimmed along Sasuke's tongue and mouth, filling himself up with Sasuke's indescribable taste, and a flood of warmth came over him. Those fanboys would never come back!

"Dammit Uchiha! Leave some for us!" the redhead cried, and he left the room, grumbling. The others followed, convinced it wasn't a fake kiss.

The door clicked shut, and Naruto's sensitive ears listened for the fading footsteps of his rabid suitors.

-------------------------------------------------END T-16-------------------------------------------------------------

The two teens parted their kiss, gasping for air, both with a slight air brush of pink across the bridges of their nose.

Naruto suddenly felt so grateful to Sasuke for warding off the fanboys, and then incredibly angry for kissing him.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted, his anger outweighing everything.

"Hn, Dobe," Sasuke replied as he went to the door. "I told you not to get mad. Weren't you listening idiot?"

Naruto sputtered incoherently, and Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door.

"C'mon Dobe."

* * *

After some sneaking around and creative shortcuts, Sasuke had finally led Naruto back to their dorm room unharmed. (Besides the still fuming blond next to Sasuke that is.) 

Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist as he fished out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Hey, Teme?"

Sasuke's ears perked up a bit. That wasn't a steaming angry question at all; just a normal one.

"Hn," Sasuke said monotonously.

"What number is your brother's dorm?"

Sasuke almost fell over as he pushed open the door.

"How do you know my brother Dobe?" Sasuke asked bitterly, his eyes clouded over with hate.

"I just need to thank him for something is all," Naruto said. He met Sasuke's killer gaze, but it didn't faze him.

Sasuke growled and curled his fist.

"Find it yourself, Dobe!" he shouted as he lost control, and he slammed the door in Naruto's face, hiting his nose.

"Ouch!" Naruto cried as he lost his balance, but quickly regained his composure. He rubbed his nose tenderly before going back the way he came to enter the left hallway that split from the entrance to the dorm building.

* * *

"435…436…437," Naruto counted aloud, and stopped at the last number he had read. He knocked quietly, as the hall seemed to be still, and the door swung out fervently to reveal… 

"NARUTO!"

Naruto gagged.

Lee jumped at Naruto and wrestled him into an enormous hug.

"YOU ARE FULL OF SO MUCH YOUTH NARUTO! YOU ARE LIKE THE SPRING SUNSHINE LIGHTING UP THE WORLD SO THAT THE SEEDS IN THE EARTH MAY ONE DAY BLOSSOM INTO BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS!"

Naruto tried to choke something out as Lee began to swing him around joyfully.

"Keep it down Lee," an impassive voice said from within the dorm, and Naruto recognized it immediately, thanking the gods.

"Gaara!"

Said redhead appeared at the doorway, and Naruto felt himself blush at the sight of the handsome teen in his black uniform, his crimson hair shining in contrast to the dark color.

"Naruto?" Gaara said.

"GAARA, MY YOUTHFUL ROOMMATE! HAVE YOU MET THE NEW STUDENT NARUTO?" Lee asked enthusiastically, his eyes wide with excitement like a puppy about to receive a treat. Gaara was positive that if Lee had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy.

"Yes, I have," Gaara said. "Put him down."

"OF COURSE!" Lee answered, and released Naruto, who fell to his knees and gasped for air.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS YOUTHFUL DISPLAY WITH DEIDARA! IF ONLY HE HAD BEEN MORE ENTHUSIASTIC, HE WOULD HAVE BEEN THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH IN THE GARDEN OF-"

"Deidara?" Gaara asked. Lee opened his mouth to reply with vigor, but Gaara cut him off.

"Can you give us a minute Lee?"

"OH, YES!" Lee cried. He rushed back into the dorm and then came back out in a matter of two seconds, changed into an ugly green workout outfit.

"I will be running laps with Mr. Gai if you need me!" he said, his voice finally no longer piercing, and he flew down the hall with zest.

Gaara and Naruto blinked after him until Gaara remembered his question.

"So, about Deidara…" he said.

"Oh," Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "Well uh…Deidara kind of cornered me and kissed me against my will."

"What?"

Naruto shivered a bit at the cold intensity of Gaara's voice as if his blood had frozen over.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his tone suddenly shifting to concern.

Naruto met his worried emerald gaze and nodded.

"I'm fine. Itachi saved me," he said.

"Good," Gaara sighed. "You can trust Itachi."

"Are you guys friends?"

"Yea."

"Actually, that's why I'm here. Do you know what dorm number Itachi has? I wanted to thank him for the rescue."

"Sure. He's down to the left of this room, dorm 452."

"He doesn't have any demented roommates I should watch out for, does he?"

"No. Itachi doesn't have a roommate."

"Why?"

"He didn't want one, so that's what he got. He has student body president privilege after all."

"He's the president?"

"Yea, basically. Don't be surprised if he can't talk."

"Huh?"

"He's busy with paperwork this time of the year."

"Paperwork?"

"I'll let him explain."

"Ok. Thanks Gaara."

Gaara nodded as Naruto took off down the hall.

* * *

Itachi threw up his stack of papers into the air as a vein throbbed on his forehead and he fumed silently in the den of his dorm room. Why did he ever except the student body president position? Oh dear god why? 

A soft knock came at the door, and Itachi thanked whatever angel was looking over him for the welcome distraction from his work.

He opened the door and his heart jumped a bit unexpectedly.

"Naruto?" he said, the blonde beauty inches from him on the other side of the door.

"Um, hi Itachi…am I bothering you?" he asked. "Gaara said you were kind of busy around this time-"

"No, it's fine," Itachi said, and ushered Naruto into the dorm.

Naruto took one look at the paper massacre and raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

Itachi blushed a little at the mess.

"I uh…the window flew open?" he tried. Naruto took one look at the window, which was closed, and then looked back at Itachi.

"Fine," Itachi sighed, and he sat down in front the coffee table in front of the black sofa where more files were scattered, crossing his legs on the dark blue carpet.

"It's this damn paper work," he admitted.

"Yea, Gaara mentioned something about that," Naruto said, sitting opposite on the floor at the table. "What's it all about?

"As president of the student body I have to file and organize every new student's record from all their old schools and validate all athletic sign-up sheets with my signature."

Naruto blinked.

"Wow," he said, and Itachi ran a hand through his loose black hair. Naruto noticed this hair style, which was new to him, and decided he liked Itachi's hair down rather than in a ponytail.

It fell in soft black sheets with a blue sheen around his face and brushed a little past his shoulders. A few stray shards of his outgrown bangs fell in his face, making his red eyes stand out like black fire against the night sky.

Naruto suddenly remembered what he had come for.

"Oh, Itachi…"

"Hm?"

"A-about Deidara…"

"Don't think about it Naruto," Itachi said. "Deidara is an idiot that likes to blow stuff up. Don't waste your thoughts on him."

"Oh, no," Naruto said. "I just came by to say thanks…you know, for basically saving me from him."

Itachi looked up from his paperwork and met Naruto's sapphire eyes, the ocean churning gently within them. He smiled and nodded.

"Tell me when he's being a bastard again," he said.

Naruto nodded as he stood up, and was about to head to the door when he stopped and looked back at Itachi.

He suddenly plunked down beside him, startling the Uchiha a bit, and took some loose matching papers in his hands to organize them in a manila folder.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked, a bit confused.

"I'm gonna help you file to say thanks, ok?" Naruto said, smiling warmly at Itachi.

"No. You don't need to be put through this torture."

"It's fine, I'm used to it. I help my guardian file all the time since he always has a shit load to do when he comes home."

Itachi was a bit amazed as Naruto quickly finished the file as he spoke, and moved on to the next. He definitely looked experienced.

"Alright," Itachi said, giving in. "I'll put the things to be filed in a pile right here after I'm done with them, ok?"

"Sure!"

* * *

About a half an hour later Naruto and Itachi had finally finished the dreaded paperwork, and it was settled neatly in a corner of the coffee table waiting to be taken to the main office.

Naruto had stopped now and then as he waited for another file from Itachi, and stole glances at his peaceful and concentrated face. Naruto felt himself smile a bit. Itachi looked so beautiful when he wasn't wearing his emotionless mask, and let his expressions run free across his face. Naruto could even _feel_ the tranquility unfolding off the young man next to him as he worked, frustration passing his face now and then as he scribbled something out.

Little did Naruto know that he also did not go unnoticed at Itachi made quick glances his way form the corner of his eyes. Naruto eyes seemed somewhat lighter and warmer…and where had that beautiful smile come from? That real, genuine one? Itachi's eyes quickly glazed over the blonde, noting how handsome he looked with his tan skin glowing against his black uniform, and his head dipped slightly so that his golden locks fell over his sparkling oceanic eyes.

Itachi sighed in relief as he pushed himself back from the coffee table with his hands and laid back on the carpet. He closed his eyes.

"Finally done," he breathed.

Naruto stretched and grinned.

"Yea," he said. He walked over to Itachi on all fours and rested on his knees near him.

Itachi opened his eye and saw the upside down face of Naruto. He grinned like a fox, his blonde hair reaching down just barely to brush against Itachi's cheeks.

"That was boring!" Naruto said, and Itachi suddenly noticed how much more chipper the blonde was. Itachi smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yea, thanks for staying though," he said as he locked his deep black and crimson eyes with Naruto's sapphire blue ones.

"Had to pay you back, remember?" Naruto said, still smiling wonderfully. Why didn't he smile more often?

Itachi's eyes scanned over the whisker-like scars over Naruto's cheeks, and before he could stop himself, he reached up his hand to let his finger's caress the black marks over the sun-kissed skin.

Naruto's breath caught a little at the feather light touch, but he quickly calmed down and allowed it, remembering that this wasn't Deidara and that he could trust Itachi.

"Naruto," Itachi said. "How did you get those scars?"

Naruto looked away from Itachi's eyes and Itachi quickly pulled back his hand, reprimanding himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting up. "I don't know what I was thinking there. I think the paperwork clouded over my mind."

"It's ok," Naruto said, and looked back to Itachi sitting next to him on the floor.

"I'm just not used to telling the story. It's been a long time…"

Naruto sighed and mentally prepared himself when Itachi cut in,

"Naruto, you don't need to tell me, really," he said, and Naruto smiled softly yet again at the senior in front of him.

Itachi blushed a bit at the sheer beauty of the smile.

"I think I kind of need to…" Naruto said. "So that I don't forget again..."

Naruto took a deep breath.

"When I was eight a serial arsonist set my house on fire. The guy's real name was unknown, but he was known to everyone else as 'Kyuubi'. He had been setting a lot of buildings on fire when he chose our house as his next target.

"My mother, father, and I were trapped inside the house as it burned…"

Naruto held a hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"It's really fuzzy when I try to remember, and most of the time I just draw up a blank. But from what I can recall, my dad threw me across a big burning piece of our roof that had inwardly collapsed, and it separated us. I remember shouting something, and my parents to keep on going, and that they would be ok…"

Naruto curled his hands into fists as they rested on his uniform pants.

"I got to the front door when something exploded, and I just remember feeling these hot objects slash my face. I bled a lot, got out the door…and then it all goes black."

Naruto's eyes were back to their deep and empty ocean blue, Itachi noticed. He looked at Naruto with sympathetic eyes, who would meet his own gaze.

Naruto suddenly felt himself being pulled forward by his wrist, and he met something warm and firm. Naruto felt strong arms hold him in a gentle embrace as he heard Itachi whisper,

"I'm sorry you've had to suffer so much Naruto…I know you don't deserve it."

Naruto smiled and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, his fingers passing through the glossy black and blue tinted hair in the process. He buried his face in Itachi's chest and let the tears from so many years past flood out and spill over his cheeks.

"Thank you, Itachi," he said quietly, and Itachi held him even closer, isolating the blonde from the outside world where the pain would come back to haunt him as soon as they parted.

"Itachi…I'm sorry I keep causing you trouble, but please…I just need to cry for if only a little. Please…don't leave," Naruto said, barely audible, but Itachi heard him. He rested his head on Naruto's, ran a soothing hand through his golden locks, and closed his eyes, breathing in the rain.

"I won't."

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto??" 

Itachi shook the blonde laying against him reluctantly after flicking his gaze over to the time.

Naruto had fallen asleep against Itachi, worn from crying over the years forgotten in his memory and the spark of sickness left in his body from the day before.

Itachi smiled at the snoozing blonde, his hair falling over his softly closed eyes and his rosy lips parted ever so slightly. His chest moved up and down rhythmically with his steady breathing, the black shirt of the uniform rippling between the breaths.

Itachi traced the scar marks on Naruto's face gently, barely brushing them. What had Naruto been like before his accident and suffering? Had those eyes ever been brighter?

Itachi sighed as he shook the blonde again.

"Naruto, we're going to be late for class," he said.

The sleeping blonde mumbled something and gripped Itachi's shirt, hoisting his head up to rest in the crook of his neck.

Itachi turned red as he felt Naruto's breath waft across his neck and sent shivers down his spine.

Why did the blonde affect him so much when no one else could? Then again, most people just stayed away from Itachi, intimidated by his cold exterior and death glare.

Itachi suddenly didn't want to let the blonde go; to just stay there sitting on the floor with his body pressed up against his chest, keeping him utterly warm.

Itachi leaned back and carefully peeled Naruto's slender tan fingers from his shirt, and instead his wrapped his arms around Itachi's middle like a big teddy bear.

Itachi flushed crimson down to the tips of his hair.

"N-Naruto!" he said, but the blonde seemed unfazed.

Itachi leaned back some so he could see Naruto's face…an angel's face.

Itachi cupped Naruto's face with his hand and he stroked his thumbs along his cheeks gently.

Naruto let out a soft hum and pressed into the warmth.

Itachi leaned forward, his forehead touching the blonde's.

"_I don't know why I'm acting like this…"_ Itachi thought to himself as he pressed his lips ever so lightly against Naruto's.

"_It's like my heart is beating at a mile a minute and I can't stop it. But then again, I'm not sure if I want to. This feels…right."_

In a matter of seconds the delicate kiss was over, and Itachi looked back at the sleeping blonde and smiled as he let his head fall against his chest again.

"_I'm not sure what you're doing to me Naruto…but it makes me feel happy."_

Naruto suddenly whined a bit, and he peeled open one drowsy sapphire eye.

"Neh?" he said, yawning a bit and taking on the appearance of a sleepy golden fox kit.

So cute!

Itachi snapped out of his daze and regained his composure.

"We need to go to class," he said.

Naruto nodded as he stood up and stretched out.

Itachi did the same, minus the stretching.

"Wow Itachi, you're warm," Naruto said, and Itachi fought down a blush with every fiber of his being.

"Hmmm…now where's the English room?" Naruto thought aloud as he scratched the back of his head.

"I can show you Naruto," Itachi offered as the two headed to the door.

"Thanks, but Gaara is showing me to all my classes. We have the same schedule," Naruto replied.

"May I see your schedule?" Itachi asked, and Naruto handed him a folded white piece of paper.

Itachi opened it and skimmed it with his eyes.

"I have one class with you- musical enrichment/ chorus at the end of the day," he said, and handed the sheet of paper back to the blonde.

"Can I see yours?" Naruto asked, and Itachi pulled his schedule out of his inside uniform coat pocket.

Naruto's eyes bugged out as he read it.

"Wow! These are all AP classes! (2)" Naruto cried. "You must be really smart!"

Itachi folded his schedule back into his pocket.

"I think it's just dumb luck," he said shrugging.

"No way, you've got to be really smart to be in all those advanced classes!"

"Thank you…how about I walk you to your first class along with Gaara, Naruto?"

"Sure, ok!"

* * *

"GAARA! WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCOMPANY ME ON THE WALK OF SPARKLING YOUTH TO OUR FIRST CLASS?" 

Gaara sighed as he straightened out his shirt in the mirror and ran a pale hand through his hair.

"I'm taking Naruto to his class," he said as he headed for the door.

"Ooooh!" Lee squealed. "What a wonderful ray of beautiful sunshine to be next to! I shall accompany you!!!"

"Huh? Lee, I think I hear Mr. Gai calling you," Gaara said.

"Really? What amazing hearing you have, Gaara!"

"Yea, he wants you to run five laps around the academic garden before class starts."

"WHAT AN EXCELLENT SUGGESTION!"

Lee zipped out the door in a blur and Gaara shook his head as he too left the dorm, but at a reasonable, non-manic way.

* * *

"Hey Naruto," Gaara said as he met the blonde in the hallway standing next to…Itachi? 

"Itachi?" Gaara said, voicing his question.

"Hey Gaara," Itachi said.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm joining you in walking Naruto to class. Is that ok?"

"Uh…sure." Gaara did a double take as they set off down the hall to the academic building, Itachi to the left, Gaara to the right, and Naruto in between. Itachi Uchiha actually _wanted_ to be near someone?

Hell must have frozen over.

Itachi stole a glance at Naruto, and noted that he had retained his cold exterior once again that he sported when he had first met him.

His eyes were lifeless.

Gaara and Itachi acted like body guards to the blonde, glaring at any person who happened to wink at him, check him out, or even wolf whistle.

The trio managed to reach the academic wing before Gaara tackled a senior that gave Naruto a slap on the butt.

"Here's where I take my leave," Itachi said as they rounded a corner.

"Ok," Gaara said, and Naruto nodded.

"Bye Naruto, Gaara." Itachi made to leave when a tanned hand whipped out and grabbed his wrist. Itachi looked back to meet Naruto's blank ocean eyes.

"Itachi…thank you…for before," he said. Suddenly his voice sounded like he hadn't used it in ages as he seemed to force it out.

Itachi noticed this and was a bit concerned, but smiled and nodded nonetheless before leaving as Gaara and Naruto entered their first period.

* * *

"Good morning class. For the new student, my name is Miss Kurenai," a beautiful young black-haired woman with striking crimson eyes said, smiling at her new group of students, two being Naruto and Gaara who sat in the back. 

"As is customary due to new exchanged students entering the school, we'll be starting a new chapter today. But first let me just say welcome to our new student from Los Angeles, Naruto Uzumaki."

Kurenai flourished a hand in Naruto's direction, and he stared blankly at his desk as the other students in the lecture hall turned to look at him.

Kurenai saw that Naruto's didn't like this, so she moved on.

"All right, now open your text books to page 221. We'll be moving on to chapter four, "Shakespearian Romance."

Naruto decided he liked this teacher. She was kind and calm and it made him feel relaxed.

* * *

"Alright maggots, listen up!" a burly and muscled man said. He had black hair with facial hair to match, and a cigarette hung lopsidedly out of the corner of his mouth. 

The students at their desks sat up straight for once, some of the freshman shivering.

The man held his hands behind his back as he said, "I hope all of you newbie's remember me from orientation."

The few ninth graders shivered and Naruto's eyes widened a bit. He flicked his eyes to Gaara for a sarcastic remark or comfort, but he gave none, his eyes glued to the dry erase board ahead.

"I understand we have fresh meat today?" the man asked as he removed his hands from behind his back, revealing a ruler that he slapped in his hand as he grinned menacingly. The man's dangerous brown eyes locked on Naruto, and the poor blonde lost his cold exterior, finding the extreme need to wet himself or cry, "Meep!"

The man walked up to him slowly. He could already hear the music of impending doom playing in the background.

Once one foot away from the junior, he thrust out his ruler at him, aiming for his throat.

"You. Name," the man demanded.

"His name is Naruto," Gaara said for the petrified blonde, and the man suddenly slapped the ruler hard on Naruto's desk.

"I asked the blonde Sabaku," the man said roughly to Gaara.

"Naruto doesn't speak a lot," Gaara said, already having picked up on the blonde's fear of talking to others outside of a very small circle.

The man looked back to Naruto.

"Name," he demanded again. "Last name, that is."

Naruto willed his voice to work, and found that it was like trying to start up an old beaten up record player. Why did he lose his voice in crowds?

"U…Uzumaki," he choked out.

"Alright Uzumaki," the man said, finally lifting the ruler from Naruto's desk.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi. You will call me Asuma, understood? Not Mr. Sarutobi, not Sir, not Teach, just Asuma. I call everyone by their last names, keeping the formality of this class. Is that clear Uzumaki?"

"…yes," Naruto said quietly.

Asuma went back to the board.

"Alright Advanced Pre-Calculus Class," he addressed the room. "Open your text books to page 124."

* * *

"Alright, welcome to Naruto Uzumaki, our new student. Do you speak any Japanese Naruto?" 

Naruto nodded.

In front of him was a man in his late twenties with wild spiky hair kept out of the way by a black headband, a stubble on his chin, and a long horizontal bandage across the bridge of his nose.

"That's great," he said, smiling. "We just started teaching this language after studying Japan during our culture festival here last year, and so many students took to it. Do you speak fluently, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded again.

"How about writing in kanji?

A third nod.

"Well then, this class should be a breeze for you. My name is Kotetsu Hagane. You can call me Kotetsu or Mr. Hagane, whichever you prefer.

* * *

"Welcome to…." Cough, "US History." Cough. "My name is…  
cough, "Mr. Hayate. Please ignore the…" Cough, cough! "Coughing…" 

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his teacher.

The poor guy seriously looked like he needed some sleep as his eyes displayed under the navy bandana he wore over his chestnut hair…and a cough drop wouldn't hurt either.

* * *

After lunch Naruto headed to the library, his only class without Gaara…and he bumped into a certain bastard. 

"Teme," Naruto said as he plunked his books down on a free table.

"Dobe," Sasuke replied as he settled his books across from the blonde on the same table.

"Alright, shut up and listen up!"

Naruto turned his attention to the librarian's desk where a young woman with dyed purple hair in a spiked bun and light tan eyes sat.

"I'm only gonna say this once, so listen!" she said loudly, and Naruto's ears twitched a bit from the loud noise in contrast to the silent room.

"This is a study period! So study or I'm kicking you out!" she continued. "Talk amongst yourselves, but if I can hear it clearly, you're too loud! So shut up and we'll get along fine!"

* * *

Naruto walked to his next class after meeting up with Gaara, and by this time he was already drained. He moved to the back of the row of desks in the lecture hall, until Gaara plunked him down in the front row. 

Naruto gave him a look that clearly stated, "WTF!?" and Gaara shook his head.

"He always tortures the back," he said.

Twenty minutes had already passed, and Naruto was asleep at his desk as the other students chatted idly, waiting for the advanced biology teacher.

Gaara smiled as he watched Naruto sleep. He looked so peaceful and carefree, his cold outer shell shed in his dreamland. Most of all…he looked absolutely beautiful.

Even more so than when he was awake. Gaara was positive that even without wings, he took on the appearance of a fallen angel.

Suddenly Gaara had the urge to reach out and run his fingers through the locks of sunshine that fell over Naruto's eyes and around his scarred cheeks…but why? He had never wanted to touch anyone before until then. What was this Uzumaki Naruto doing to him exactly?

Gaara let his impulse loose, and he ran a hand through Naruto's hair gently, caressing the locks.

Suddenly another pale hand locked around Gaara's wrist, and he looked up.

"Uchiha," he snarled.

"Sabaku," Sasuke replied venomously as he sat on the other side next to the blonde.

"What do you think you're doing Uchiha?" Gaara said, narrowing his eyes as he kept his voice down, lest he woke the golden angel.

"I should ask you the same thing," Sasuke said, also speaking softly but dangerously as he released Gaara's wrist.

Gaara let his hand fall on his desk as he and Sasuke had a heated glaring contest.

"Why do you care?" Gaara said, and a vein above Sasuke's head throbbed. But even he couldn't answer that question. Why _did_ he care? And why had he enjoyed the blonde's kiss so much? It was only to distract the crowd of fanboys after all…right?

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips as if trying to recall Naruto's flavor, never breaking his eye contact with the red head.

He opened his mouth to retort, when the teacher came bursting in through the door, papers flying from the stack he held jumbled in his arms.

Sasuke turned to the front as he hissed, "Later Sabaku."

Gaara glared back, and looked back to Naruto, still sleeping. The blonde must have been a heavy sleeper.

Gaara moved a hand to shake Naruto awake, when another pallid hand beat him to it.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, pushing Naruto's shoulder a bit.

"Nyah…" Naruto mumbled as he let his arms splay out more over the desk and his head drop, scattering his hair over his tan face like shards of sunlight.

Sasuke and Gaara blushed from his sheer beauty.

The duo looked back nervously at the teacher with dyed white hair that stuck up, falling to the left a bit. He must have had to use _major_ hair gel.

"_Man, he's gonna fry Naruto if he catches him sleeping!"_ they thought simultaneously.

They both knew the one thing that would probably wake up Naruto without the teacher noticing, and at the same not cause them any trouble.

Sasuke looked at Gaara.

Gaara looked at Sasuke.

They both looked at Naruto, and then back to each other.

Ok, this meant **war**.

Gaara scooted closer to the blonde, but Sasuke instead looked past Gaara's shoulder with a small look of terror on his face.

Gaara saw this and suddenly stopped.

Shit. The teacher was right behind him, wasn't he?

Gaara turned around slowly, and Sasuke took that opportunity to lunge for Naruto.

He quickly grabbed the blonde by his slim waist, pulled him into his lap so that his legs straddled him, grabbed a handful of his hair, and kissed him.

Gaara turned around to this scene and Naruto woke up immediately at the contact.

Gaara fumed and turned away. If Sasuke wasn't saving Naruto's butt from utter humiliation, he would have bitch slapped the Uchiha into the next dimension.

The first thing Naruto saw was pale skin and gently closed eyes. Then black and blue glossed hair came spilling into his view, and an obvious presence was on his mouth, caressing his lips.

Wait…what the hell was going on!?

Naruto tried to push Sasuke back some, but the Uchiha slapped a hand hard on his desk, jolting the blonde slightly.

He suddenly heard some wolf whistles around him and some clapping from the front.

"Very good Sasuke- you've finally found your match," the deep voice said, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

What match!? Him and Sasuke!?!?

Sasuke parted from the now fully awake blonde, and spun him around in his lap to face the teacher.

Before Naruto stood a man in his mid thirties, his white hair lopsided and a medical patch over his left eye that revealed the tips of a vertical red scar. His other eye was black, the lower half of his face completely covered by a black cloth mask, and he held a pair of thin reading glasses in his right hand.

"Welcome to Advanced Biology Mr…?" he said to Naruto.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke answered for him, and he hugged Naruto more tightly to him. "Naruto Uzumaki."

The teacher's eye curved up happily as he said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. You can call me Mr. Hatake or Kakashi. Feel free to sit where you want as I have no seating arrangements."

At this the class laughed a bit and Naruto turned red.

"Kuso…" he muttered.

Sasuke raised a confused eyebrow and Kakashi laughed.

"Now, now Mr. Uzumaki, no cussing in class, even if it's not in a language everyone can understand," he said.

"I commend you Naruto. Sasuke's been a loner for so long that the class thought he was asexual. But then you came along. Thank god for little miracles, ne?"

Naruto sputtered incoherently Kakashi turned around to walk to his desk.

Sasuke leaned his head down a bit and nuzzled Naruto's neck.

Naruto turned so red that he thought he would explode.

"Dobe," Sasuke said lowly so only the blonde could hear. "Play along if you don't want to be publicly humiliated. I'll explain after class."

Naruto thought he couldn't be more humiliated, but after a moment of thought, he changed his mind and decided to listen to Sasuke.

"I'll listen, but I'm not doing anything Teme," he hissed, and Sasuke smirked.

"Fine. Just don't push me away, because _I will._"

Naruto gulped.

Kakashi clapped his hands together, earning the attention of the class.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" he said happily. "We'll be beginning a new unit today. Since we've gotten the first chapter out of the way required by Tsunade, we'll be skipping ahead to my favorite part of Biology! Chapter 23- human reproduction!"

The class stayed silent, then blushed, then went into a rage.

"You pervert!"

"Neh, I don't wanna hear the 'talk' again!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Kakashi put up a hand.

"Calm down," he said. "I'm not assigning you to read anything from your textbook."

The class took a relaxed breath.

"Instead, you'll be reading…THIS!!!"

Kakashi flourished a small orange book, its cover with a picture of a cartoon man chasing a beautiful woman on the front.

Kakashi got down on one knee and held the book above him like it was the Holy Grail.

"ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!!" he proclaimed. The large portion of the class who didn't speak Japanese just blinked, but Naruto wriggled uncomfortably in Sasuke's lap and used the folder on his desk to hide his beet red face.

Kakashi went by each desk, passing out a book.

"You two can share," he said when he reached Naruto's table, and when he turned his back Naruto stuck out his tongue at him.

Naruto flipped the book over on the back to read the preview while the rest of the class stared at the novel like zombies.

"Uhhh…Kakashi?" one student said. "This is all in Japanese kanji."

"You all went to the culture festival last year, correct?" Kakashi replied. The room was silent except for a few hands that went up, including Sasuke's.

Oh the joy of being junior class president.

"And there are some of you in the Japanese class for foreign language, correct?" hands dropped and a few others went up.

"There you go! The rest of you will have to learn, because you are going to be translating this whole book!"

The class groaned.

As Naruto read the kanji on the back Sasuke felt him shudder occasionally and grimace. When he finished he was a positively bright cherry color all over.

"Oh god…" he groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Naruto suddenly relaxed a bit as he felt something warm caress the back of his neck, and he shifted his gaze to see Sasuke nuzzling him affectionately.

"_Wow, he's really good at this acting thing,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He let his eyes droop as he melted into the light brush of Sasuke's soft skin against his own.

Sasuke didn't know what the hell was going on. Why did he feel the urge to comfort the blonde when he saw him miserable? He should have laughed at his face and called him an idiot! So why didn't he???

"_It's all to fool Kakashi, it's all to fool Kakashi,"_ Sasuke repeated in his head, but he felt something ache in his heart every time he silently told himself this.

Suddenly Sasuke heard a gentle rumbling noise, and his paused in his cuddling.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly to the blonde.

"Nn?" Naruto replied.

"Are you purring?"

Naruto opened his eyes, which had fully closed, and put a hand to his throat. So _that's_ what that reverberating feeling in his gullet was!

Naruto smiled a little as Naruto shut his eyes tightly in embarrassment. He had never said he _disliked_ the purring. Quite the contrary, it was positively adorable.

"Now that everyone has a book-"

BANG!

The class jumped as the sound of an explosion erupted from down the hall and the desks shook.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Must have been the Chemistry roo-"

"DEIDARA!!!"

"Art room," Kakashi corrected as he opened the door and poked his head out into the hallway. A steady stream of smoke protruded from the open door of the art room three doors down, filtering throughout the school like a wild fire.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The class groaned and held their ears as the fire alarm screeched and echoed down the halls.

"_Attention students and faculty,"_ Tsunade's voice said over the speakers.

"_There has been an explosion in the art room. I'm not going to name anyone, but they are in big trouble. THAT MEANS YOU DEIDARA! Ahem…professors- please evacuate the students as you would a regular fire drill."_

The speakers crackled off and Kakashi sighed.

"Ok, everyone up," he said, and the class filed out into the halls with other students and teachers. The flood of them split up through their respective emergency exits, and they gathered outside the school.

* * *

Deidara passed the teachers with a mysterious grin, the red-haired art professor following him angrily from behind, clay all over his face and making his hair stick up in a mad scientist fashion. 

"But Mr. Sasori!" Deidara whined. "That was art, un!"

"No, that was detention for a week!" the man named Sasori replied.

The other teachers giggled as they organized their students.

"All right, one alphabetical line please!" Kakashi said to the advanced biology class.

This unfortunately meant that Naruto and Sasuke were stuck with each other.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

Naruto looked at him and then turned away.

Sasuke raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Naruto wasn't taking his challenge? Was something wrong with the world???

"Hey, Dobe," Sasuke said again, but Naruto didn't look at him.

Sasuke spun Naruto around roughly by the shoulder.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said, but Naruto's face was turned to the ground, his hair concealing his eyes.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke's blood ran frigid as he looked over Naruto's shoulder to his brother Itachi standing there.

He actually seemed a bit ticked off.

"Let go, Sasuke," Itachi said, and smacked his brother's hand away from Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke snarled as Itachi placed his own hand on Naruto's other shoulder.

"Are you alright Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder, and Sasuke saw hold cold and lifeless his eyes were. But they were just fine a moment ago…what happened?

Sasuke remembered those eyes well, so full of pain like himself and utterly uncaring. Those were the eyes Naruto wore when he first met Sasuke.

"_This is just like with that picture…"_ Sasuke thought as he remembered the photo of Naruto as a young teen, his eyes alight and happy, compared to the recent one.

"_He won't talk much in class or out here, and I didn't see his mouth move once during lunch…not that I was looking! But he speaks to me, Gaara, and he apparently knows my brother. What's the difference?"_

Sasuke let his eyes drift around the scene from the corner of his eyes, and a light bulb went off in his head.

Crowds! New people!

Naruto always seemed to loose his voice in such instances, and now seemed like an undeniable time to do so. He would put up his mask, his colder outer shell, and shut himself away at these times, but when with people he knew better, he began to let his barrier break and his true self shined through.

Sasuke still wanted to see that light shine its brightest.

Sasuke blinked as he came out of his epiphany and found Naruto talking quietly with his brother.

Sasuke felt rage bubble up in his blood a bit at the sight, and he curled his hands into fists at his sides.

"Ooooh, somebody's jealous!" Kakashi crooned.

Sasuke flipped him off when he turned his back.

BOOM!

"DEIDARA!"

"IT WASN'T ME, UN!"

BOOM! RUMBLE!

Sure enough, the source of the noise was coming from overhead.

The students all looked up to the once blue sky, now a malevolent churning grey, and the teachers hustled to finishing counting their students.

Naruto shivered a bit as he looked at the clouds fearfully.

Both Uchiha's saw this, and as Sasuke was about to say something, Itachi beat him to it, pulling Naruto into a hug.

Naruto looked up a bit at Itachi's face (he's not _that_ short!) and saw those red and black eyes so filled with concern and kindness.

He let Itachi see a small smile appear on his face, which to said Uchiha made his entire week, before letting his head drop to settle on Itachi's chest.

Sasuke was hissing vehemently at this point.

The sky suddenly opened up, and the rain came pouring down in sheets, soaking the students through almost immediately.

"Alright, the rest of classes are canceled until we clean up the mess in the art room and clear the smoke! So back to your dorms!" Tsunade shouted over the thunder, and everyone made a beeline for the doors in a hurry.

All except for three.

Naruto pulled away from Itachi, nodding another thanks, before walking to the door as if he weren't being drenched.

Sasuke walked with him, a concerned look on his face.

Naruto coughed a bit and the bridge of his nose flushed.

Sasuke's worry amplified by ten.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand as he stopped, took off his suit's jacket, and hung it over the blonde's head. Then without a word to the confused blonde, he grabbed Naruto's hand, intertwining it with his own, and led him back to the school building.

It was a longer trek when walking, and the only sound in the air was the rain.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly, his gaze to the ground, and Sasuke stopped and looked at him.

"Why…" Naruto croaked, and he put a hand to his throat. He never regained his voice quickly.

Sasuke saw Naruto shiver, the flush on his nose spreading a bit, and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled the blonde into a warm hug.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, but his body curled into the warmth nonetheless, and he found himself resting his hands on Sasuke's chest and resting his head in the crook of the younger Uchiha's neck.

His head cradled there perfectly as if the spot was created for the sole purpose, and Naruto breathed in the scent of the crisp fall air. He could see the brown and red dappled leaves and almost hear them crinkle under his feet. So this was how Sasuke smelled…like the fall…

Naruto sighed contentedly.

"Sasuke," he repeated, and he found that his voice was working better.

"Why are you doing this? One minute you're calling me Dobe…and the next you're hugging me or…kissing me…"

Naruto blushed at the last part of his sentence even though Sasuke couldn't see. A pink tint ran across the brunette's face as well actually.

"Because," Sasuke said. "I…" Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know," he said truthfully.

"You make me do some weird things, Naruto. And as for the kissing, it's so you don't get mauled by your fanclub of humiliated by Kakashi, Dobe."

Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke, pouting.

--------------------------------------------------T-16-------------------------------------------------------------------

"See! You did it right there! I swear Uchiha, you're bipolar or som-"

Sasuke cut off Naruto as he pressed against the blonde's.

There was no motive this time.

There was no reason, no cause, no explanation.

This was just a pure act of passion. Kissing Naruto just for the sake of kissing him.

Sasuke didn't care if it was real or not.

He didn't want to wake up.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction as he felt the gentle caress of Sasuke's lips against his own in a rhythmic pattern akin to beat of his heart.

As Sasuke entered his astonished mouth, he tasted the Uchiha's flavor vividly, and felt himself melt.

What was that taste?

It wasn't anything at all, but at the same time it was so powerful that Naruto felt himself become dizzy.

Naruto rubbed his tongue against the Uchiha's for a better sample of his taste as he kissed back, and Sasuke jumped a bit in surprise, but reveled in the sensation nonetheless.

After a few seconds of contemplation, Naruto pinned the taste.

He had experienced it when he was fifteen, unlike most people who tasted it when they were very young.

It was the taste of a single snowflake falling and landing on his outstretched tongue, disappearing quickly but leaving its taste in the cavern of his mouth.

A taste Naruto would never get enough of.

Naruto ran a hand through Sasuke's wet hair, forgetting the rain, and he pressed his body closer to the Uchiha's, giving the kiss more pressure.

Sasuke groaned a bit as Naruto did this.

He ran his hands from the blonde's hips up to his sides and back down again, feeling every curve in his lithe form.

They broke for air momentarily, at which time Naruto lost his balance and fell onto his back, taking Sasuke down with him.

Naruto closed his eyes as the raindrops hit his face, cold and wet, and ran down the small rift his scars made on his cheeks.

Then suddenly the drops were gone, and he opened his eyes to see Sasuke's face hovering over his own.

Sasuke let his head fall so that his forehead was touching Naruto's.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, looking at him through confused eyes.

"Please don't ask, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "Even I don't know. But I hope I will soon…"

With that Sasuke dipped his lips back down to meet Naruto's.

Sasuke placed a hand on the blonde's chest, and with the other he cupped his face, gently running his thumb over the scar marks.

After getting over the shock, Naruto realized that he actually wanted to kiss back, even if he was unsure of what it meant. Sasuke was too after all, so what difference did it make?

Naruto reached up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. His fingers gripped his hair, one hand running through the wet black locks back and forth as he kissed Sasuke back.

Sasuke asked for entrance to Naruto's mouth, keeping up the gentle caress of the golden angel's scarred cheeks, and after slight hesitation, Naruto let Sasuke enter.

Sasuke circumnavigated Naruto's mouth carefully, moving slowly over some more sensitive spots to see how the blonde reacted.

There was no response from the blonde besides his rhythmic kissing until Sasuke moved to massage Naruto's tongue with his own, and Naruto let out a groan when Sasuke reached the underside of his tongue.

Neither teen seemed to notice the rain anymore flowing over them and seeping into their skin. All that was there was the kiss.

Sasuke broke for air, looked at the blonde beneath him, and black clashed with bright ocean blue.

----------------------------------------------------------T-16 END----------------------------------------------------

Bright…Naruto's eyes looked brighter, almost like a sky blue…

BOOM!

Another loud clap of thunder emanated from the sky, and Naruto shut his eyes tightly.

Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe," he said. "You're scared of thunder?"

Naruto glared back up at Sasuke and shivered, the rain finally reaching him.

Sasuke stood up off of Naruto and helped the blonde up, and the duo headed back to the academic building.

Another loud roar of thunder rolled off the clouds, and Sasuke felt something warm press into his hand.

He looked down and saw a tan hand in his own, and he turned his gaze to Naruto.

The blonde was looking up at the sky a bit fearfully, clinging to Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke wrapped his hand tighter around Naruto's and gave it a small squeeze of comfort.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who kept his gaze ahead, but a light blush appeared across his face.

Naruto smiled and looked at the wet grass beneath his feet.

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Phew! I promised you a looong chapter, so I hope I delivered! XD There is no new voting in this chapter, but if you haven't voted for who you want to see Naru dance with, then now is the time!**

**Zomg! I made Dei-Dei such a bad guy in this chappie! T.T –hugs Deidara plushie— Forgive me Dei-Dei!!!**


	11. Figuring This Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: The songs and lyrics mention in this fic do not belong to me! Nu-uh! The songs in this chapter are: "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down **

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun blab & Updates**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Hellooo lovely reviewers!**

**Gomi-kun: Hi.**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Chapter eleven already! Zomg! –swoons—**

**Gomi-kun: --rolls eyes—**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: For those of you thinking: "Omg, Sasuke has so many mood swings!" just bear with me please! He's never been in love before, and he struggling with which way he swings! Please give him time! Itachi is figuring this "love" thing out too, but in more of an inconspicuous manner, the same with Gaara.**

* * *

**Reviewer Replies:**

**ZOMG, SOOO MANY! TOO MANY TO REPLY TO ONE BY ONE! O.o SO I'LL JUST THANK YOU ALL AND FLING POCKY EVERYWHERE!!! XD**

* * *

_**IMPORTANT CRAP!!!**_

**Here's who you wanted to see Naru dance with!**

**Gaara: 3**

**Itachi: 8**

**Sai: 1**

**Sasuke: 3**

**YES, THE DANCE IS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE, ZOMG! POLLS FOR DANCE ****CLOSED!**** AND GAARA AND SASUKE WILL HAVE A FACEOFF! WHOEVER WINS DEPENDS ON MY MOOD! XD**

* * *

**HEART POINT TALLY!**

**O Beating Heart Points (good!)**

**X Broken Heart Points (bad!)**

**Gaara: OO**

**Itachi: OOO**

**Neji: OOOOOOO**

**Sai: --**

**Sasuke: XOO**

**Itachi is catching up! Look out! (I'll introduce Sai soon…)**

**Chapter Dedication:**

**All my reviewers!!! --huggles everyone!--

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Figuring this Out...Sort Of

"_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind."_

"_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time."_

Sasuke and Naruto entered their dorm, muddy, wet and freezing.

Sasuke glanced at the time.

It was 3:30.

He was actually thankful that Deidara had blown up the art room. Sasuke didn't know if he could have handled another two hours of classes.

Cyclone greeted the duo, mewing up at "mommy" and "daddy" lovingly.

Sasuke leaned down and pet the kitten, and it purred at Sasuke's gentle touch.

"_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon."_

"_I feel there's nothin' I can do. Yea..."_

Naruto shook himself out, water droplets splashing everywhere, and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a bit when he looked up at Naruto.

Naruto's hair had fluffed out like an animal's fur would after a bath, and with the accompaniment of his black whisker-like scars, Sasuke thought he looked like a drenched fox.

Naruto pouted at Sasuke.

"Teme," he said.

"Dobe," Sasuke replied.

"_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon."_

The two went to their room, and Sasuke noticed that his radio was on.

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you."_

"What's up with your alarm Teme?" Naruto asked, removing his soaked suit's jacket.

"I set it for 7:30 this morning, but I didn't hear it go off because _somebody_ woke up at 5:30 am this morning," Sasuke said, sending Naruto a halfhearted glare.

Naruto smirked as he threw his jacket into the dirty clothes bin by his bed.

Sasuke moved to turn the radio off, when Naruto said,

"Leave it on Teme. I like this song. I did a remix of this with my band."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Band?" he asked, and Naruto paused as he was undoing his shirt.

Shit. If anyone else knew he would be suffocated by even MORE fanboys.

"J-just forget it," Naruto said as he continued to remove his shirt, his pants following shortly after until he was clad in his boxers.

"_I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end."_

Sasuke melted a bit at the sight of the topless blonde once again, and he watched as he headed for the bathroom. He heard the running water start as Naruto returned and dug through his drawers.

_"If I go crazy them will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?"_

"Dobe, what're you doing?" Sasuke asked as he removed his clothing as well until he was left in his black boxers with the symbol of a red fan on one side.

"Taking a shower," Naruto answered as he grabbed a new pair of pants and jeans. He glanced at Sasuke and felt his heart race increase at the sight of the toned chest and moonlight pale skin.

"Oh no you're not Dobe," Sasuke said as he too grabbed some new clothing.

"_I_ am."

"Teme! I'm taking a shower, you're not! Deal with it!" Naruto said as he made a beeline for the bathroom, Sasuke up to speed next to him.

They both reached the door frame at the same time, trying to shove each other to get through it to the bathroom.

"Move it Dobe!" Sasuke said, pushing Naruto with his elbow.

"You move it Teme!" Naruto shouted, shoving Sasuke back.

Finally the two managed to collapse into the tiled room.

They stood up and glared at each other, their arms crossed in irritation.

"Out, Teme!" Naruto demanded.

"No way Dobe," Sasuke hissed back. "_I'm_ the one taking the shower!"

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Bastard!"

"Hn."

"ARGH!!!" Naruto cried, tackling the Uchiha. He struggled to shove Sasuke towards the door, and Sasuke pushed back in the opposite direction.

Sasuke managed to shove Naruto back towards the shower, when Naruto had a sudden burst of strength and flung the Uchiha forward.

Sasuke redirected the force at Naruto, and they both went tumbling into the shower.

"Dobe!" Sasuke spat.

"Teme!" Naruto hissed.

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

Sasuke initiated a glaring contest, and Naruto avidly participated, unfaltering under Sasuke's defiant stare.

After a little while, they both ended up turning away from each other.

The water hit their skin as they both sat there silently in the large shower until Sasuke sighed and stood up.

"Ok Dobe," he said, a bit more cooled off now. "Since neither of us is leaving and we're both already in here and wet, we're going to share the shower. We're both equally cold and muddy, so we'll just have to keep on our boxers and shower together. Deal?"

Naruto blinked.

That sounded incredibly logical.

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke reached for his bottle of dark blue shampoo from the shower rack.

"_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite."_

Naruto watched in amazement as the water droplets rolled of the brunette's pallid skin, hugging to every curve and dip of muscle etched in the raven's body.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto as he lathered the shampoo in his hair, and the blonde turned his head away, blushing.

"Dobe," Sasuke said. "Why aren't you washing yourself?"

Naruto half pouted and half glared at Sasuke.

"Maybe I just don't feel like it now, eh Teme?" Naruto snapped.

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed as he rinsed his hair, and Naruto watched as the water spilled down the Uchiha's graceful back and defined shoulders, and before he could stop himself, he reached out and brushed his fingers against the delicate skin.

Sasuke shivered as slender fingers grazed down his back so soothingly and carefully that he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as the fingers trailed back up again.

Sasuke couldn't help but hum a little in pleasure, when suddenly he stopped. Who was touching him? Naruto? Why???

"_You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep."_

"Dobe," Sasuke said, and the lovely fingers were gone from his skin. Sasuke ignored his inner pouting and continued.

"What the hell did you just do?" Sasuke tried so hard to make it sound like he hadn't enjoyed it.

"Hmph." Apparently it worked.

"I just noticed that you had really pale skin, bastard!" Naruto said. "You should get out in the sun more often. Like go out and surf, y'know?"

"Dobe. I don't surf," Sasuke replied, and Naruto looked at him, mouth agape.

"Ok Uchiha. You and me. Sunday. The beach. I'm going to teach you how to surf so that maybe you'll look less like the living dead."

"Hn."

"_You took for granted all the times I never let you down..."_

Sasuke reached for his body wash and noticed that Naruto still hadn't started wash himself.

"What's wrong with you? Do you not know the meaning of the word 'clean'?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he swiped the shampoo bottle, and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. In the instant Naruto had had to reach over him for the bottle, the Uchiha had gotten a much better glimpse of the scar across the blonde's back.

It looked so recent. When had he been in that fire?

"Dobe," Sasuke said as Naruto's hair became a mess of bubbles.

"What?"

"When was that fire?"

Naruto paused in his cleaning to look at Sasuke, searching for any hint of scorn in his eyes.

He found none.

"Nine years ago," Naruto said as he continued again. "I was eight."

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment before Naruto spoke again.

"An arsonist called Kyuubi set my house on fire. My parents died getting me out of it. I have the scars on my face and back as souvenirs."

Sasuke looked to the ground.

"Did they…ever catch Kyuubi?" he asked softly.

"Sort of," Naruto said. "He set a hotel on fire but got trapped on one of the floors and died in it."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at Sasuke hard. His eyes looked so sad…

"It must be hard sometimes…to know that those scars are the first thing you see when you wake up in the morning."

Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his hands gently and moved his fingers up to softly brush over the whisker-like scars on his face.

"Sometimes," Naruto breathed, his eyes locked with Sasuke's yet again. "But sometimes it makes me happy."

"What?" Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded.

"It reminds me of my parents' sacrifice for me. They must have really loved me to risk their lives to save me."

"Must have? You mean, they did?"

"No. After the fire my mind went into a relapse and I lost all memory of my life before the fire. I don't remember my parents…"

Naruto lifted his hands up to look at them as Sasuke released his face and the water rushed over his tan skin.

"I wonder if I ever went places with them, or if I act like them now. Even if I look like them. That burned picture next to my alarm clock is the only proof I have to show myself that they existed."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into him suddenly, their bodies close as the hot water sprayed over them.

"Naruto…I'm sorry," he breathed. "I can't compare to that kind of pain. My parents are both alive and well off, and even though I hate him, I have a brother too. I…I can't imagine the pain you feel."

Sasuke pulled away and Naruto smiled at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

A real smile, not a fake one, from the blonde angel. One just for him and him alone.

Sasuke felt himself smile back for the first time in an eternity.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, reaching up to Naruto's golden locks. "You've still got shampoo in your hair."

Naruto watched Sasuke's serene face as he combed his fingers through Naruto's hair, helping the shampoo to rinse from his mane. Naruto closed his eyes under the gentle caress of Sasuke's fingers.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Mm?" Naruto replied.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

"Cause that feels good teme! Haven't you ever had someone wash your hair before?"

"Why would I let someone touch my hair when I can wash it myself?"

"Cause it's nice!"

"Hn."

"It is!"

"Dobe."

Naruto smacked Sasuke's hands away from his hair, and he grabbed the conditioner bottle and smoothed it through Sasuke's own hair before he had a chance to protest.

Sasuke was about to reach up and slap Naruto's hands back from him, when he stopped them in midair, the massage of Naruto's fingers on his scalp enough to drive him insane with pleasure.

Sasuke could help but close his eyes and hum, and Naruto chuckled.

"See Teme? Doesn't that feel good?"

"Mff…Dobe," Sasuke managed to get out.

"Ne, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"How did you afford to go here? I mean…you said your parents are gone, right?" Sasuke felt a pang of guilt as he asked the question, but Naruto didn't seem to be fazed.

-------------------------------------------------------------T-16--------------------------------------------------

"Well after my parents died I was sent to the orphanage and stayed there a couple months before my guardian, Iruka, adopted me."

""Is he the man with the scar across his nose and the brown hair in that picture?"

"Yea. He had me take the SAT test and sent it to this school. I'm here on a scholarship."

"Impressive dobe. Who are the other people in those pictures?"

"The other pictures are of me and my band-" Naruto caught his breath and shook his head. "F-friends! I mean friends!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at Naruto.

"You obviously have a band dobe, so just spit it out," he said.

Naruto stopped washing Sasuke's hair and pulled him forward by his wrist until the raven was under the main part of the water spurting from the shower head, rinsing his hair. Naruto kept his hands entwined in Sasuke's black locks, his eyes distant.

"I'm kind of afraid to, Sasuke," Naruto said, and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit at the softness of his voice.

"If I do, this place will just become like my old school, and I'll never get a moment's peace. I…can't do that."

Naruto let out a small yelp as Sasuke pushed him up against the tile wall of the shower, pinning him against it by his wrists.

"Dobe, just tell me!" Sasuke said. "I don't care about some stupid band, so it's not going to make me see you in the way you're afraid of!"

"Teme!" Naruto growled. "No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Dobe!"

Naruto never got his last insult out as he suddenly found a pair of lips pressed against his own, and his eyes widened.

Sasuke was…kissing him again!? Why did he keep doing this!? Then Naruto's mind flicked back to what the raven had said to him during their kiss in the rain.

"_Because, I…I don't know. You make me do some weird things, Naruto."_

"_Please don't ask, Naruto. Even I don't know. But I hope I will soon…"_

Naruto wondered briefly what it was that made Sasuke act so strangely around him, before he gasped as the raven requested entrance to his mouth.

Naruto again gave this a passing thought, and he unhinged his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue creep in.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke pressed his body a bit closer to his own as he deepened the kiss, scathing their skin against each other.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrists as he settled his hands on his waist, and Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

Naruto couldn't help but groan when Sasuke rubbed his tongue against the underside of his own, and he felt the need to taste more of Sasuke, more of that first snowflake.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and dipped his head back to get a better angle into the raven's mouth.

Suddenly a loud crackling sound erupted from the school hallways and the speakers in the dorms. Sasuke and Naruto parted and stared at each other's flushed faces as they listened, never unlocking their eyes.

------------------------------------------------T-16 OVER------------------------------------------

"Attention students!"

Naruto's face scrunched up in a bit of confusion. That was _not_ Tsunade's voice, but some guy's!

"An important announcement!" the voice said again, and he took a dramatic pause before shouting,

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!!!"

Sasuke face-palmed and Naruto cocked his head to one side.

"Tobi!" said another voice from the loudspeaker, another young man's but this time familiar to Naruto.

"I-Itachi!?" the other male, supposedly named Tobi, said.

"Give me the intercom. NOW," Itachi said, and Naruto snickered at the irritation clearly evident in his voice.

"B-b-but Tobi is a good boy!"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN MICROPHONE!"

There was a light scuffle of spark-like noises and crackling before the speakers went dead.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed silent, just blinking at each other, until Naruto cracked a grin and started laughing softly.

Sasuke was a bit amazed. _He_ had always been the one to laugh the latest when it came to roommates, but he had at least chuckled WAY before Naruto had, and now finally, the dobe was laughing? And at something so…stupid?"

"So, you actually can laugh," Sasuke teased as Naruto began to giggle a bit louder.

"T-Teme!" Naruto said, his laughter growing louder, until he couldn't contain it, and he slipped down the shower wall, laughing his head off.

Sasuke decided he liked Naruto's laugh. It was loud and boisterous, and if anyone else was like that he would have hated it…but this seemed to fit Naruto.

Sasuke began to laugh a bit himself as Naruto had trouble breathing in between his spurts of laughter and tears came to the corner of his eyes.

"Dobe, you're laughing at that? That was so idiotic," Sasuke said, but laughed a bit louder too nonetheless.

"T-that's the point, haha!" Naruto gasped. "It's so stupid it's funny!!! S-Sasuke, you're laughing to, hahaha!"

Sasuke was also laughing loudly now, and dropped to the floor of the shower as well.

"D-dobe, hahaha!" Sasuke cried. "I-I'm laughing at your face, hahaha! Y-you look so funny!!!"

Sasuke and Naruto laughed for a while until their sides hurt and they had to stop.

Catching his breath, Sasuke got up and turned off the shower water. Naruto stood, gasping for breath as well, and he exited the shower.

"Hey teme, close your eyes," Naruto said.

"What?"

"Just do it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Sasuke heard some shuffling and the sound of a zipper.

"Ok," Naruto said, and Sasuke opened his eyes…but he wished he hadn't.

Naruto held his wet boxers in one hand, a small white towel around his waist; the only thing covering his naked sun-kissed body.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and he rushed up to Sasuke.

"_No, no, no…don't get close, don't get close…"_ Sasuke pleaded in his mind, but Naruto kept coming.

"Teme! Your nose is bleeding!" Naruto said, and Sasuke was snapped out of his mantra.

"Wha-"

Naruto grabbed a few tissues from the box on the sink counter and stuffed them to Sasuke's noise.

"Geez teme! That's a lot of blood!" Naruto said, keeping the thin pieces of white pressed up firmly against Sasuke's nose.

"Let go dobe," Sasuke said nasally as his cheeks began to flush with embarrassment.

"He he, you sound funny Sasuke," Naruto said, grinning beautifully, but Sasuke was too humiliated to enjoy the sight.

"Oh shuddup," Sasuke said as he removed Naruto's hands from the tissues, holding them to his nose by himself.

There was a knock, and Naruto left the bathroom, letting out a flush of steam, as he answered the door, completely forgetting he was wearing only a towel.

* * *

Garra rapped his white knuckles against a burled walnut door and fought to keep a blush down and his heart from thumping loudly in his chest.

He was just inviting Uzumaki to the move night in his dorm! (Which Lee threw every week to Gaara's extreme annoyance.) Why did the blonde make him feel so nervous?

Gaara stood up straight as the door opened, and this time he REALLY had to fight down the red from shooting up his face.

There stood Naruto in all his glory, his wet air falling to brushing against his shoulders as crystal beads of water fell down his sun-kissed skin, clinging loving to it. They ran over his whisker-like scars, his sky-blue eyes illuminating against the water droplets. Naruto was thin and lithe with a firm chest and slightly muscular arms, and lean and practiced legs. In short, Naruto's body was AMAZING.

Gaara pulled at his collar, feeling his body temperature rise by 200 degrees.

"Hi Gaara," Naruto said casually. "What's up?"

"_Would you like to come to movie night in my dorm…would you like to come to movie night in my dorm…that's all you have to say and then you can run away!"_ Gaara repeated to himself. He swallowed hard and mentally smacked himself, his lines prepared and ready to be delivered. Gaara took a deep breath and said,

"Dhewplfhowe!"

Naruto titled his head to one side cutely.

"…huh?" he said. Gaara smacked a hand to his forehead mentally, and his blush rose to the tips of his already crimson locks.

"Dobe!"

Gaara regained his mental consciousness as he saw Sasuke appear in the doorframe. His wet raven hair fell loose around his shoulders akin to Naruto's hair at the moment, a slight brush of pink across the bridge of his nose from the heat of the shower. His onyx eyes danced to the contrast to his pale ashen skin. He wore a pair of ripped black jeans that hung loose around his hips and a towel was slacked around his neck, his strong chest bare.

Naruto turned to look at him, and now it was _his _turn to blush.

"S-s-s-" he stuttered, trying to get out the name of the beautiful person behind him.

"Dobe, put some clothes on!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked down at himself, and after a cross between and yelp and a gasp, he disappeared back inside the dorm, cursing.

Sasuke's eyes met Gaara's, midnight black clashing with light emerald green, and they engaged in a glaring contest.

"Sabaku," Sasuke spat.

"Uchiha," Gaara hissed.

"Sorry!" Naruto said as he appeared back in the doorframe next to Sasuke. "What did you want to ask?"

Gaara smirked, his nervousness gone. He saw that glint in the Uchiha's eyes when Naruto entered the atmosphere. He wasn't fooled; the Uchiha had finally found someone that he liked _a lot_. Well, Gaara was going to put on a little show for him.

"Naruto, Lee is having movie night in my dorm room tonight at 8. Would you like to come? Anyone who wants to come is invited," Gaara said smoothly, never missing a beat.

Sasuke fumed a bit at the thought of Naruto spending the evening with _Sabaku._ Wait…why did he care? Sure, he hated Gaara, but why did he feel so…_possessive?_ Sasuke felt his stomach curl and realized that it was that weird feeling again that made him do weird things…that he couldn't explain.

"Really? What're you guys watching?"

Sasuke was pulled out of his inner conflict by Naruto's question. Well, whatever was going on with him, he would jump at ANY chance to sabotage Gaara's plans!

"CHAINSAW IV," Gaara replied, and Naruto thought for a moment.

Hadn't he seen that movie? But…then why didn't he remember it? A vision of long brown hair and crystal eyes assaulted Naruto's mind, and he blushed a bit at the memory. Oh yea…had had been too busy making out with Neji. But he really did want to see it.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer when he felt a warm press against his back. And Naruto looked down to see Sasuke's arm wrapped around his waist possessively.

"He can't," Sasuke said sternly.

"Why?" Gaara and Naruto both asked simultaneously.

"Because…" Sasuke took three seconds to think. "Naruto and I are already watching a movie in OUR dorm."

"Really?" Gaara and Naruto asked together again.

"Yes, really," Sasuke said forcefully, and slammed the door in Gaara's face.

Gaara growled in his throat as he turned to leave back down the hall, plotting all the way.

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke dragged him back into the room.

"We never planned on watching a movie!"

Naruto followed Sasuke as he made his way to their room. He watched as Sasuke slipped on a long-sleeved dark blue tee-shirt, matching well with his ripped black jeans.

Naruto now also reached into his suitcase and slipped on a black shirt with the words "FIGHT OR DIE" written on it in white. He left his jeans the way they were- dark blue and slit three times at each knee as if they had been swiped by claws, and a silver chain hung off to the right side.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, who resumed his fuming.

"We didn't plan a movie! You totally made that up and slammed the door in Gaara's face!" he ranted. "What's up with you teme!?"

"Hn," Sasuke said as he hopped onto his bed and grabbed his widescreen laptop, placing it in his lap as he booted it up. Naruto continued pacing and flailing his arms around in a distressed manner.

"Gods, are you a bastard to everyone?! I mean c'mon! Gaara's just trying to be my friend, and all the sudden-hey!"

Naruto was cut off as Sasuke grabbed his slender wrist when he walked by and pulled him onto the bed next him.

Naruto's head hit Sasuke's shoulder, and he blushed.

"Here's what I have right now, but you can rent whatever you want from online," Sasuke said as he tilted his laptop in the blonde's direction.

Naruto's eyes scanned the page, full of movie titles.

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke from his position. "I can pick?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled.

"I guess this makes up for the Gaara thing," he said, and he pointed at the laptop screen.

"Can we watch that one?" he asked.

Sasuke clicked on the movie title.

"'The Uninvited'?" he asked, reading the title aloud. "Dobe, isn't that too scary for you?"

"Shut up teme!" Naruto said, punching Sasuke's side lightly.

"Besides, you should be the one worrying. If you get freaked out we can't have you getting any paler, can we?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a thwack over the head.

* * *

**Zomg, what will happen???**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun**


	12. Bleed It Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: The songs and lyrics mention in this fic do not belong to me! Nu-uh! The songs in this chapter are: NONE!**

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun blab & Updates**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Yello everyone!!! X3**

**Gomi-kun: Yellow?**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Yes, yellow! FEAR TEH YELLOW!!!**

**Gomi-kun: O.o**

* * *

**Anon Reviewer Replies (since there's a new button for other reviewers!):**

**To ….: Thank you! X3**

**To Kubikid: You're a piece of toast!? pounces GRAH! HUNGRY!!! Lovely review! ;)**

* * *

_**IMPORTANT CRAP!!!**_

**Here's who you wanted to see Naru dance with! –poll closed--**

**Gaara: 3**

**Itachi: 8**

**Sai: 1**

**Sasuke: 3**

**GOMEN! THE DANCE KEEPS BEING PUT OFF! I'LL PUT IT IN WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT, LOL! IN THIS CHAPTER! A DIFFERENT SIDE OF NARUTO! ANGST AND CUTTING! AND ITACHI GETS SOME HEART POINTS!!!**

* * *

**HEART POINT TALLY!**

**O Beating Heart Points (good!)**

**X Broken Heart Points (bad!)**

**Gaara: OOO**

**Itachi: OOO**

**Neji: OOOOOOO**

**Sai: --**

**Sasuke: XOOO**

**Chapter Dedication**

**

* * *

**

**A very inspiring song for one part of this chapter!**

"**Untitled" by Simple Plan**

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Chorus:  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

* * *

Chapter 12: Bleed It Out

-

Neji flew into his house, flinging his backpack to the floor of the mansion as he sped up the stars to the second floor and burst into his room. He threw himself over his large queen-sized bed, reaching across it desperately to his side table on which a black cell phone sat.

He had been cursing himself all day for leaving it home. What if Naruto had called!?

Neji called his voicemail and punched in his number password quickly as if his life depended on it as he caught his breath.

"_Good afternoon Neji,"_ the metallic voice said. _"You have no new messages."_

Neji clicked the red button on his phone and the call ended quickly.

He let out a sigh. Naruto must have not had any problems…

Neji sat down on his bed and looked at the black phone in his hand.

…but that didn't mean he couldn't call him, right?

* * *

**-----------------T16--------------**

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, letting out a scream as the table by his bed shifted and glass went shattering to the floor.

Naruto clutched the covers underneath him as he panted, his body quivering.

Sasuke had gone out for a student council meeting, and while he was gone Naruto had nothing better to do, so he took a nap.

Big mistake.

"Why are these nightmares coming back now?" Naruto said quietly, lifting his shaking hands to look at them. He shut his eyes and closed his hands tightly as he turned his head away from them.

"Why now…?" he whispered.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked to the ground where the picture of himself as a child with his parents laid, the frame he had placed the photo in cracked and pieces scattered around it.

Naruto suddenly felt sick, and rushed to the bathroom. He heaved until there was nothing left, and walked back out, his legs numb and body shaking violently.

The image of his parents in the fire burned in his mind as he edged toward the glass.

He gasped as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, pieces of glass sticking into his skin and making him temporarily forget the catastrophe.

Naruto's eyes suddenly flashed as he lifted his head and stared at the shards.

Forget…for one moment there, he had forgotten his memories and just focused on raw pain. Pain with no meaning. Without scars from the past.

Naruto slowly reached out a beautiful tanned hand and wrapped it around a shard.

He winced as the ragged edges bit into his skin and drew the smallest pricks of blood. He lifted the glass to his eyes and stared at his reflection through it as a small line of red dripped down the side.

Forget…all Naruto wanted to do was forget, even if for only a moment. And this shard…could it give him that brief release?

Naruto's breath quivered as he put the shard next to his bare tan arm made visible by his black tee-shirt.

He gave it a flick, and a shallow gash formed on the skin there. Naruto winced a bit as a thin line of blood passed over his sun-kissed arm and pattered quietly to the floor.

This pain, this raw pain…made him forget the real hurt he felt inside ripping him apart.

Naruto moved the half red shard up to his shoulder, and pressing it into his skin, he made a sharp and quick slash.

Naruto bit his lip and suppressed a scream as the glass piece erupted with crimson, and blood began to more frequently dapple the brown wooden floor, spilling over his arm.

Naruto let out a groan as his heart seemed to slow in that instant. He looked at the blood under him through hazy eyes, the room swirling with red.

Flashes of pain burned Naruto's arm, and he sat up on his knees gripping the wound tightly on his shoulder.

More…this wouldn't make him forget. He needed more…

Naruto gripped the glass shard in his hand tightly, more blood spurting from his palm as he did so. He moved his now crimson hand away from his shoulder, and quivered there for a moment, feeling his life ooze down his arm and painting the floor with a vivid new color.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened.

He gripped his head as a tremendous pain rippled through it, and a wail of agony escaped him.

-----------------Flashback--------------

_Naruto ran up to the shore of the beach, the bouncing seven year old that he was, and his father followed him from behind at a more relaxed pace._

_Naruto jumped into the cold wet sand as the waves rolled to the shore, and he ran back to the dry sand as they chased him; a never-ending game of tag._

_Naruto giggled as his toes came close to the frigid water, but he jumped back and away before it could get to him._

_Naruto's father smiled as he watched his son play with the sea, the wind rippling his own blonde hair like a field of gold. His dark blue eyes shone in the sunlight that was determined to warm the chilly autumn day,_

"_Daddy!" Naruto said happily as he ran up to his father and tugged at his navy spiral shirt. "I ran and the water tried to catch me but it couldn't 'cause it was to slow!"_

_Naruto's azure eyes sparkled, and his father smiled and ruffled his son's hair._

"_You must be fast to outrun the ocean, Naruto!" he said, and Naruto nodded vigorously._

"_Do you like the beach Naruto?" the blonde father asked his son, from whom he was given an enormous grin._

"_Yaya! The water is so pretty and the sand is fun to walk and play in!" Naruto cried, flinging his arms into the air ecstatically._

"_Daddy, look!" Naruto suddenly shouted, tugging his father's shirt insistently and pointing out to the water where a surfer was testing the waves._

_Naruto watched as the surfer twisted and turned his board…and flopped into the cold water._

"_He's not as good as you daddy," Naruto said, laughing_

"_You think so?" Naruto's father asked, and Naruto nodded._

"_Yea, cause you're the best I ever saw! You're like the coolest."_

"_It's not all about being cool Naruto."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Well, you've got to have fun with it, but it's most importantly about communicating with nature."_

"_Co-mun-e-kating?"_

"_Yes. Naruto, what do you say when someone helps you or you get candy after trick-or-treating?"_

"_Thank you!"_

"_That's right. That's being polite. When you surf, you're being polite to the ocean. Each bend of your board is like talking to the ocean, and following the flow of the waves is respecting it. You let it lead you to safety, and be polite enough to let the waves crash when they need to."_

_Naruto's eyes grew big as his father talked._

"_That's so cool!" he cried when he had finished. "I wanna learn! I wanna learn!"_

"_OK, we'll start this summer!" Naruto's father said, pumping his fist in the direction of the ocean._

"_Yeayea!" Naruto cried, mimicking his father._

"_When you're good enough, you can have my board too."_

_Naruto gasped._

"_The one with the big red foxie on it?"_

"_That's it!"_

"_Wow! I love you daddy!"_

_Naruto jumped up and hugged his father, who laughed and swung him around._

---------------End of Flashback--------------

Tears drifted from Naruto's eyes as the memory, once burned away by the fire accident, resurfaced and he watched it roll before his eyes.

"Dad…" Naruto whispered.

"DAD!" Naruto cried, slamming his fists down on the broken shard of glass and blood, sobbing.

He gripped his shirt as waves of pain reverberated in his heart, and they echoed through his body, his heart pulsing loud in his ears.

Naruto re-gripped the glass shard in his hand with a determination. He looked at his reflection through its crimson gaze, and he closed his eyes as he whipped it across his arm and made another gash.

He let out a cry, but it almost seemed silent as everything in the room stood still and time froze, the only sound being the beating of his heart, like a drum loud and final in his ears.

Naruto let his numb body fall to the floor, rippling the pool of blood below him.

Naruto's eyes grew distant as he hung on the pain, but the memory wouldn't fade. All he could see was his father's smiling face, an older version of himself in all his glory.

Naruto's vision became swirled with red as he felt himself fade, as if his soul was being slowly torn from his body.

He wasn't dying, no, not yet. There wasn't enough blood loss, but the pain felt worse. Naruto suddenly smiled a bit and let out the softest laugh.

If you're thinking that he's gone crazy at this point, you're actually wrong.

For the first time in weeks, Naruto wasn't thinking about the fire accident at all, past or recent, or his tragically lost family. All he could think of was the pain, the raw pain. Nothing else came to mind but the blood beneath him and his pulsing body.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as he the doorknob to the room jiggle and opened and he heard two footsteps.

Shit.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. That wasn't Sasuke's voice…

Naruto blinked as he suddenly found himself wrapped up in a warm embrace, moonlight dipped skin and long blue-black hair invading his vision. He breathed in the scent of vanilla and roses, and he closed his eyes.

"Itachi…" he breathed, his head spinning.

Itachi held onto the blonde for dear life, tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

"Naruto, why would you do this to yourself?" Itachi asked quietly.

Naruto didn't answer, and Itachi pulled back to look at him.

Naruto noticed that Itachi's hair was down for once, spilling past his shoulders to his upper back and the front shards of banging shining almost blue against his deep black, almost red eyes.

Naruto reached out a crimson hand and ran it through Itachi's hair, forgetting the blood.

"Your hair looks better down…" Naruto breathed, and pain flashed across Itachi's face.

"We need to get you to the hospital," he said, shifting to let go and stand up, when Naruto gripped his shirt and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't…" he breathed. "Please don't…"

Itachi sighed. "Naruto-"

"Itachi…don't..."

Itachi's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink as Naruto lifted his face inches from Itachi's.

"Don't…leave…"

Itachi's breath hitched in his throat as Naruto pressed his lips against his own.

Wait! Stop! Rewind!!!

Naruto placed _his_ lips against Itachi's!?

Itachi felt his heartbeat quicken as Naruto gripped the front of his shirt, bringing him down to kiss him gently.

Itachi almost melted, the sensation of Naruto's soft pink lips on his own making his head spin with a comfort that he had never felt before.

What was running through Naruto's mind the blonde didn't know, but he just had the desire to kiss the raven senior right then and there, so he did. It wasn't about how good he looked, hot that he was, or that he was sexually frustrated, no. He just…wanted to.

Itachi closed his eyes and kissed Naruto back a bit timidly. Him, timid? This had to be a first for him! Then again, this _was_ his first real kiss. He'd never allowed anyone to get close enough to him to develop as anything but friends. In fact, most were just acquaintances. But Naruto Uzumaki…he had only known him for a few days despite hearing about him and S.T.R.A.Y, and yet he could somehow get this close to him.

Neither teen deepened the kiss, keeping it soft and simple.

Naruto broke away and leaned his head against Itachi's chest, his body numb with pain.

"Naruto…" Itachi said. "What are you doing to me?"

Naruto lifted his head back up to see Itachi smiling a bit, before his vision finally blacked out and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Stupid freaking student council meeting…who even cared about the freaking school dance!? It was just a waste of a budget! And to top it off Itachi didn't even have to go to the committee because Sasuke was in charge of whole school activities crap. Whoop-de-frickin-do.

Sasuke emitted an emo aura as he stomped down the halls, sending students and poor freshman that got in his way ducking for cover, lest they catch the junior's emoness.

"Sempai! Sasuke-sempai!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stopped and turned to see who was calling him.

A freshman with spiky brown hair tied into a ponytail with a Cheshire cat grin approached him, a paper in his hands. He had transferred from Japan and Sasuke had gotten used to the "sempai" ending over time.

"What, Konohamaru?" Sasuke bit out. The boy didn't deserve the blade of his frustration, but he didn't care.

"You share a dorm with Uzumaki-sama, correct?" he asked cheerfully, unaffected by Sasuke's bitterness.

"Yea, why?"

"Could you give this to him?"

Konohamaru handed Sasuke the paper and the raven read it over.

"_Uzumaki Naruto- congratulations! You have been nominated by the freshman class of 2011 for the H.S.O.Y award! In case you're unaware, the freshman class does this every year, and the winner will be decided at the upcoming dance! Best of luck!"_

Sasuke's eyes twitched.

The H.S.O.Y award? The Hottest Student of the Year award!?

Sasuke had won last year, and it was…degrading. After you received your award, all of the guys would flock to beg you to dance or try to ask you out.

Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"_They're not getting MY Naruto!"

* * *

_

**Kukuku…Sasu is possessive! XD**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune**

**Translated by Gomi-kun**


	13. What the Hell Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: The songs and lyrics mention in this fic do not belong to me! Nu-uh! The songs in this chapter are: NONE!**

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun blab & Updates**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Gomen! The last chapter was shorter than my others! I was updating all my stories and I looked at this one and I was like O.O "Zomg! I haven't updated in lyke one month!!!" So basically I wrapped up the chappie real quick and posted it to satisfy my readers and reviewers! T.T I sorry!**

**Gomi-kun: It was a nice vacation for me from translating.**

* * *

**Reviewer Replies**

**Ahem…I'm afraid that some of you might kill me now since I took a break and gave you a half-assed short chapter, so I'm going to thank everyone at once so that you all can satisfy your need for this chapter. –clears throat— ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!! LUVLES JU! (Don't kill me! Eep! X.x)**

* * *

_**IMPORTANT CRAP!!!**_

**Here's who you wanted to see Naru dance with! –**_**POLL CLOSED**_**--**

**Gaara: 3**

**Itachi: 8**

**Sai: 1**

**Sasuke: 3**

**GOMEN! THE DANCE KEEPS BEING PUT OFF! I'LL PUT IT IN WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT, LOL! IN THIS CHAPTER! NARUTO WAKES UP AND THE FIRST PERSON HE SEES IS…ITACHI! AH! HOW WILL NARUTO EXPLAIN HIS ACTIONS?!**

**

* * *

**

**HEART POINT TALLY!**

**O Beating Heart Points (good!)**

**X Broken Heart Points (bad!)**

**Gaara: OOO**

**Itachi: OOOO**

**Neji: OOOOOOO**

**Sai: --**

**Sasuke: XOOO**

**Chapter Dedication**

**To everyone who won't kill me…O.o Meep!**

**

* * *

**

**An inspiring song for this chapter!**

"**You're Beautiful" by James Blunt**

**My life is brilliant**

**My life is brilliant**

**My love is pure**

**I saw an angel**

**Of that I'm sure**

**She smiled at me on the subway**

**She was with another man**

**But I won't loose any sleep on that**

**Cause I've got a plan**

**You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful, it's true**

**I saw your face in a crowded place**

**And I don't know what to do**

**Cause I'll never be with you**

**Yes she caught my eye as we walked on by**

**She could see from my face that I was fing high**

**And I don't think that I'll see her again **

**But we shared a moment that will last to the end**

**You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful it's true**

**I saw your face in a crowded place**

**And I don't know what to do**

**Cause I'll never be with you**

**You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful it's true**

**There must be an angel with a smile on her face**

**When she thought up that I should be with you**

**But it's time to face the truth**

**I will never be with you

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: What the Hell just Happened!?**

**-**

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door to his room.

He blinked.

Where the hell was that dobe?

Sasuke set his bag at the foot of his bed and the stack of papers he held by his laptop on the desk to his side of the room.

"_Prison gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees I'm crawlin'. I reach for you."_

Sasuke blinked again. Was that Nickelback?

"_I'm terrified of these four walls. These iron bars can't hold my soul and all I need is you."_

Sasuke looked over to Naruto's bed and followed the song.

"_Come please, I'm callin'. And oh I scream for you. Hurry, I'm fallin'. I'm fallin'. I'm fallin'…"_

Sasuke lifted up Naruto's pillow to find his orange and black cell phone ringing like mad.

Sasuke thought for a moment before picking up the phone and flipping it open. It was better than the message machine, wasn't it?

"Yea?" Sasuke said, holding the bright electronic to his ear.

"_You're definitely not Naruto,"_ a masculine voice matching the smoothness and tone of Sasuke's own said.

"No shit Sherlock," Sasuke smirked.

"_Why the hell do you have Naruto's phone?"_ the other male bit out.

"Because the dobe left it in his room."

Sasuke could practically feel the other teen bristle over the line.

"_Don't call him that,"_ he spat. _"When Naruto comes back, will you tell him that his friend Neji Hyuuga called?"_

"Hm, I dunno Hyuuga. The two of us have something _planned_ later."

"…"

Sasuke gave himself a mental high five. Now he knew for sure that this _friend_ of Naruto's didn't see the blonde as a friend at all.

"_Who the hell __**are**__ you?"_ Neji spat.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied smugly. "Remember it. And also remember that from here on out, Naruto is mine."

"_You little f-"_

"Tsk tsk Hyuuga. Rotten language will get you no where."

"_Keep your paws off him Uchiha!"_

"Oh, so you have a _thing_ for him? Are you declaring war?"

"_T-thing? He's my friend! And what, do you?"_

Sasuke thought for a moment.

Did he?

The blonde was good looking and apparently smart, and overall a nice, if not hyper guy. Every time he walked into their room Sasuke felt it light up a bit more and his heart pumped faster. And those eyes….those sky blue eyes could make glass melt…

True, he wanted to know more about the blonde. So much more. He wanted to know his likes and dislikes, his quirks, his fears…

"Yea," Sasuke said. "I really do." Sasuke didn't care if this made him gay. He just liked Naruto…a lot…

"And if you don't Hyuuga, I'm warning you now to back off him."

"_Well I do Uchiha,"_ Neji replied.

"Fine. If it's war you want, its war you'll get."

"_Bring it."_

"Now if you'll excuse me, I promised to watch a movie with Naruto tonight."

Sasuke flipped down the phone and threw it back on Naruto's bed. He gripped the front of his shirt, a strange feeling eating up his insides.

Then…he slowly smiled.

He couldn't explain it, and didn't want to. He liked Naruto…he really liked him…but he wanted to know more about him…

And it felt so right to admit it.

* * *

Itachi finished wrapping bandages around Naruto's arm delicately, making sure they weren't too tight.

He sighed as he finished.

Naruto lay on the couch in his dorm room, breathing slowly.

There was a knock.

"Come in," Itachi said, and Gaara entered the room.

"I cleaned up the blood in Naruto's dorm," he said.

"Thank you," Itachi said, his eyes not leaving the blonde.

"How is he?"

"It's hard to tell. I've patched him up but he's running a fever."

"I have to meet Lee now. Will you tell me tomorrow how he's doing when he wakes up?"

"Sure."

With that Gaara left, his expression belying his inner turmoil.

Itachi stood and went to the kitchen, returning shortly with an icepack and placing it over Naruto's hot forehead.

Itachi sat down next to the blonde above his head, keeping the icepack steady on his forehead.

Naruto…why would he have hurt himself like this? He didn't seem like the type to cut himself in such a serious manner. What then happened? And…

Itachi reached up and touched his fingers to his lips.

…what was that kiss?

_Flashback—_

"_NARUTO!"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. That wasn't Sasuke's voice…_

_Naruto blinked as he suddenly found himself wrapped up in a warm embrace, moonlight dipped skin and long blue-black hair invading his vision. He breathed in the scent of vanilla and roses, and he closed his eyes._

"_Itachi…" he breathed, his head spinning._

_Itachi held onto the blonde for dear life, tears threatening to pour from his eyes._

"_Naruto, why would you do this to yourself?" Itachi asked quietly._

_Naruto didn't answer, and Itachi pulled back to look at him._

_Naruto noticed that Itachi's hair was down for once, spilling past his shoulders to his upper back and the front shards of bangs shining almost blue against his deep black, nearly red eyes._

_Naruto reached out a crimson hand and ran it through Itachi's hair, forgetting the blood._

"_Your hair looks better down…" Naruto breathed, and pain flashed across Itachi's face._

"_We need to get you to the hospital," he said, shifting to let go and stand up, when Naruto gripped his shirt and looked at him with pleading eyes._

"_Don't…" he breathed. "Please don't…"_

_Itachi sighed. "Naruto-"_

"_Itachi…don't..."_

_Itachi's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink as Naruto lifted his face inches from Itachi's._

"_Don't…leave…"_

_Itachi's breath hitched in his throat as Naruto pressed his lips against his own._

_Wait! Stop! Rewind!!!_

_Naruto placed his lips against Itachi's!?_

_Itachi felt his heartbeat quicken as Naruto gripped the front of his shirt, bringing him down to kiss him gently._

_Itachi almost melted, the sensation of Naruto's soft pink lips on his own making his head spin with a comfort that he had never felt before._

_What was running through Naruto's mind the blonde didn't know, but he just had the desire to kiss the raven senior right then and there, so he did. It wasn't about how good he looked, hot that he was, or that he was sexually frustrated, no. He just…wanted to._

_Itachi closed his eyes and kissed Naruto back a bit timidly. Him, timid? This had to be a first for him! Then again, this was his first real kiss. He'd never allowed anyone to get close enough to him to develop as anything but friends. In fact, most were just acquaintances. But Naruto Uzumaki…he had only known him for a few days despite hearing about him and S.T.R.A.Y, and yet he could somehow get this close to him._

_Neither teen deepened the kiss, keeping it soft and simple._

_Naruto broke away and leaned his head against Itachi's chest, his body numb with pain._

"_Naruto…" Itachi said. "What are you doing to me?"_

_Naruto lifted his head back up to see Itachi smiling a bit, before his vision finally blacked out and he fell unconscious._

_--End Flashback_

Itachi blinked back to reality as Naruto groaned and scrunched up his face.

"Naruto?" Itachi said softly, moving stray shards of blonde locks from Naruto eyes.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

"I-Itachi…?" he breathed, his vision slightly hazy. "Where…what…"

"It's ok Naruto," Itachi said. "We're in my dorm."

"Sasuke…the blood…"

"The blood has been cleaned up. Sasuke won't notice anything."

Naruto lifted his arm, wincing as he did so, and examined it.

Flecks of blood still stained his golden skin where bandages wrapped up his wound.

He looked down at the rest of his body.

His shirt was gone, his scratches and other wounds bandaged up. He looked at his hands which had so previously been slammed down on broken glass, to see them wrapped in white bandages.

Naruto sat up, wobbling and ignoring Itachi's urges for him to stay down. The ice pack fell off his forehead, but he didn't seem to notice.

Naruto fell back a little, and Itachi caught him, gently lowering him back down, this time with his head on the raven's lap.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said quietly. Itachi smiled a bit.

"Don't push your body too-"

"No…I'm sorry…for doing this."

Naruto looked up at Itachi, his golden hair splayed over his lap and his sapphire eyes a bit foggy.

Itachi ran a hand softly through Naruto's hair.

"Why did you?" he said.

"I…" Naruto flicked his gaze away. "I remembered something…about my parents. Actually, about my dad."

Naruto closed his eyes as Itachi kept up the steady stroking rhythm of his fingers through his hair.

"I was seven. We were walking on the beach together…just walking. Then we stopped and talked about the ocean, and my father told me about how surfing was communicating with the sea, with nature. He told me that he was going to teach me how to surf, and I would inherit his red fox surfboard."

Itachi looked on sadly as Naruto's eyes opened softly.

"When the memory stopped, I…I was in so much pain. Just seeing how much I was loved by him, then having it all taken away in one night of flames. It hurt…god, it hurt so much. I wanted to forget about it, forget about the memory, forget about my father's face…so I made myself focus on other pain…"

Naruto lifted his bandaged arm.

"This kind of pain. It's just raw, no strings and no memories attached. It was a way to divert my heart from what I saw. To try…"

Naruto grit his teeth and shut his eyes as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"…to try and forget, anyway I could!"

Itachi pulled Naruto to him so that his head was resting on his chest.

Naruto gripped the front of Itachi's shirt, silently crying into it as Itachi continued to stroke his hair.

"Naruto…" Itachi said quietly. "This isn't the way to forget. I can't tell you what is, because I've never gone through what you are now…"

Itachi pulled back a bit and gently tipped Naruto's chin up.

"But at least I can be here for you."

"Ita-"

"Shh," Itachi shushed, closing the distance between himself and the blonde and kissing him gently.

Naruto's eyes widened, then closed under the warm feeling Itachi sent throughout his body through his kiss.

Naruto wrapped his arms loosely around Itachi's neck as he kissed back timidly, and then pressed into the kiss more.

Itachi placed his hand on the back of Naruto's neck, the other gripping his golden locks lightly.

Naruto jumped a bit from surprise when Itachi swiped his tongue out at the crease of his mouth and requested entrance. Naruto wasn't sure why Itachi was kissing him…but it felt good…

Naruto opened his mouth and let Itachi slip his tongue in.

The taste of warm cinnamon erupted in Naruto's mouth, and he hummed a bit from the good taste.

Itachi pulled back after a moment to let himself and Naruto catch their breath.

"Itachi…you…"

"Naruto, I feel so strange around you," Itachi said, embracing the blonde. "I've never felt this way around anyone before. I really like you a lot…"

"Y-you've never liked someone a lot before?" Naruto sputtered, his face blushing red.

Itachi pulled back and smiled at Naruto's adorable flushed face. He gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"No, I haven't," he said. "I've never wanted to know somebody before unless it benefited me. I've never worried so much about someone outside of my family before, and I've never wanted to kiss someone before…"

Naruto closed his eyes as Itachi's lips met his own again.

He moved his hands to grip Itachi's hair, running his fingers through it as Itachi ran his hands up and down Naruto's back, causing him to shiver as fire trailed up his spine.

"I-Itachi," Naruto said, pulling back from the brunette's kiss.

"I…I don't…"

"You don't need to feel the same way yet Naruto, but I hope that you will soon," Itachi said, smiling softly as he read the blonde's mind.

"Naruto, can I kiss you?"

Naruto blinked.

Why…why did this seem so familiar?

Naruto vaguely felt his head nod and Itachi captured his lips again delicately.

Naruto's eyes went to half mast, and then closed. Suddenly he remembered pale skin…long brown hair…crystal eyes…

"_Neji,"_ Naruto thought. He opened his eyes slowly and his mind froze when he saw Neji's lips hovering over his own, his eyes searching Naruto's.

"You're very beautiful Naruto," Neji said, smiling warmly and familiarly.

Naruto smiled.

"Ne-"

Naruto was cut off as Neji pressed his lips against his own, and Naruto breathed a sigh through his nose and closed his eyes.

He waited for the taste, the ocean, the open spray…

But it didn't come. Where was it?

Naruto pressed into the kiss regardless of the taste.

He had missed Neji. It hadn't been long, but he missed him…his smile, his touch, his taste, his presence…

Through all of the craziness that had occurred in such a short time, he finally realized how much he had missed him.

Naruto groaned as his tongue and Neji's met and reunited, coiling together and mixing their saliva. Naruto dug his dull fingernails into the base of Neji's neck where the roots of his hair ended, pressing his head forward and kissing him harder.

Neji groaned and hummed as Naruto explored his mouth, searching for that taste again.

Naruto parted as he caught his breath.

His eyes widened when instead of a crystal gaze he was met with a crimson black one.

"Naruto?" Itachi said, furrowing his brow.

Neji…was Itachi!? He had been egging on Itachi this whole time!?

Naruto shut his eyes and pushed away from Itachi, standing up a bit wobbly.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Itachi said, also standing and placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders to help straighten him.

"Sorry Itachi…thanks for patching me up but I-I need to go!" Naruto said quickly, rushing out of the room as fast as he could in his current state, not even bothering to throw on a shirt.

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A nerve popped on Gaara's forehead as persistent and loud knocking erupted from the other side of his dorm door.

He sat up from his computer desk, turning the screen off and praying to god that it wasn't Lee coming to ask him to join another youthful ten mile run with Mr. Gai.

"What?" Gaara said as he opened the door, and his eyes widened.

"Naruto?" he said.

* * *

**Poor Naru is so confuzzled and misses his Neji! T.T Sorry, another kind short chappie.**

**Sky-eyes Kitsune**

**Translated by Gomi-kun**


	14. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT: Well, it's certainly been a very long time. I feel compelled to tell you all that my heart really isn't in this story as much now, although it's been getting more involved in it lately. But after seeing the large influx of reviews during the time that this story was on hiatus I knew that I couldn't just cancel this- it needs to be finished the right way. You see, I submitted this fic a very long time ago right when I had signed up for fanfiction. Since then my writing style has changed a lot, and for me this plot is pretty flat. I was able to salvage stories like Unshed and Love Me Not, but thus story is so far along that I hope it isn't too late to save it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Rain**

Gaara had never expected to open his door to find a bandaged blond standing there with glassy sapphire eyes. What he _had_ expected was green spandex and humongous eyebrows.

Not that he was complaining or anything…

"I-is this a bad time?" Naruto said, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"_Cute…"_ Gaara thought, then shook his head.

"No, it's fine," he said, opening the door wider to let Naruto in.

Naruto looked around as he entered.

Every dorm must have been the same, Gaara and Lee's matching his own except for a few different things on the tables and a few more posters on the wall.

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" he said, scratching the back of his head. "I kinda spaced out I guess…"

"So what did you want?" Gaara said, sitting down on the couch.

Naruto followed suit and sighed.

"I…I just need to talk to someone I guess."

Gaara waved a hand for him to continue, and Naruto took a deep breath.

"Itachi kissed me."

Gaara blinked.

"…what?"

"I mean, I kissed him first before, but it was just-!"

"Naruto, calm down. Tell me from the beginning so I actually understand, all right?"

"Hey Sai, you comin'?" Kankuro said, taking a loud bite out of his apple.

A pale brunette sitting cross-legged on the back veranda of the school didn't look away from his sketchpad as his roommate called him.

"No. You go on ahead," he said, pausing to glance at the rain that spilled over the terrace roof in sheets circulating between heavy and light.

"Suit yourself," the other brunette said, munching on his fruit as he exited the veranda.

Sai looked up at the rain again, then sighed and tore out the paper he was drawing on, crumpling it into a ball and throwing it behind him haphazardly.

"_Inspiration…"_ he thought to himself. _"I never needed it before, but with this hell of an artist's block, I don't think it would make a difference."_

He listened to the pattering noises the rain made against the rooftop.

"_At this point it would take a miracle to get me inspired."_

Naruto took a breath as he finished his retelling of the past two hours.

Gaara sat beside him, looking at nothing in particular as he digested what Naruto had told him.

"You saw…" he said, and Naruto looked over at him. "You saw your father? You remembered him?"

Naruto nodded.

"I know that it probably sounds stupid to get worked up about something as meager as a memory, but-"

"No. It doesn't."

Naruto blinked as Gaara turned his eyes to him.

"It really doesn't. You loved your parents. To loose them physically and mentally in one fell swoop…it would make it seem like even a fraction of a memory would make you closer to feeling for them again."

"Gaara…"

"I know what you're going through," Gaara said. "My mother died giving birth to me. My father saw me as the cause of her death and hated me. He disappeared and was never seen again. I was sent to live with my uncle, who two years later tried to kill me. I was passed around to different foster homes. I stayed with one family for a while before they sent me here. So basically this is like my home now. My father was very wealthy, so it's not hard to continue attending this academy."

Gaara's scratched the back of his ruby locks.

"But sometimes I wish I could remember my mother. To know if she loved me at all in those few minutes while she was still alive and able to hold me before she died. Then again, sometimes I wish that I didn't because it would cause me so much pain to remember, but not be able to really feel it."

Gaara looked at Naruto to see silent tears cascading down his whiskered cheeks.

He reached out a pale hand and cupped one side of the blond's face, brushing away a tear. He traced his thumb over one of the whisker-like scars.

"Did you get these from the fire?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"It's hard not remembering, isn't it?" Gaara said.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly, and Gaara gasped a bit as the blond hugged him around the waist tightly, crying into his shirt silently.

His shoulders quivered as his tears flowed, and he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

Gaara wasn't sure of what to do, never having had to be in one of those "comforting" positions before, so he awkwardly placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Naruto's sniffles faded, and he pulled away from Gaara.

"Thanks," he said, trying to muster a smile.

Gaara nodded.

"You said when you kissed Itachi you saw someone else?" Gaara said. "Who?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head abashedly.

"A-a friend from back home…well not a friend, I mean...uh…"

Gaara watched in amusement as Naruto's face gradually escalated to a deeper shade of red until his whole face looked like a whiskered tomato.

"Ok, I get it," Gaara said, saving the poor blond the trouble. "He was someone close."

Naruto nodded.

"His name was Neji. I miss him a lot. Before I left we…well we kind of got…closer…I don't know what we are now, but I know that I miss him."

"I see," Gaara said. He felt a spark in his chest when he heard that Naruto was already "close" to someone.

"You probably just missed him so much that you mistook Itachi for him, that and you might have been dizzy from passing out."

Naruto nodded.

"If you miss him so much, then just call him."

Naruto blinked for a moment, then resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall, and settled for smacking himself on the forehead instead.

"Man I'm stupid! Why didn't I think of that earlier!"

He shook his head and stood up, heading to the door. He paused and looked back at Gaara still sitting on the couch.

"Hey, thanks," he said, smiling genuinely before he shut the door.

* * *

Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading on the bed as Naruto entered the room, a small smile on his lips.

He walked over to his own bed and lifted the pillow, frowning when his orange and black phone wasn't lying where he had left it.

He got on his knees and looked under the bed to see if it had fallen off, but didn't find it. He lifted his head and almost smacked himself again when he found it lying on the covers.

"_Could have sworn I left it under the pillow…"_ he thought absently, flipping open the phone. Disappointment lodged in his throat when he saw that he didn't have any messages.

What if Neji didn't want to talk to him? Wouldn't he have called already if he did…?

"Hey dobe." Naruto practically jumped out of his skin as his musings were broken.

"What teme?" he said, glaring at the raven half-heartedly.

"We still watching a movie tonight?"

Naruto's glare faded.

"Oh, uh…sure?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to say 'dobe' again to the blond. He was focusing on trying to be nicer, and calling Naruto a name after a simple response wouldn't exactly win him the Nobel Peace Price.

Naruto looked at the phone in his hand again, still debating on whether or not to call Neji. He was once again broken from thought as Sasuke threw a balled up piece of paper at him.

Screw the Nobel Peace Price.

Naruto pouted a little and picked it up off the floor.

"_H.S.O.Y?"_ he thought. As his eyes scanned further down the page his fingers dug into the paper tighter and his eyes widened

"_Oh __**hell**__ no!"_

He crumpled up the piece of paper like it was on fire and proceeded to stomp on it as if trying to mesh it into the floor.

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I'm not doing it! I refuse the nomination!" Naruto huffed, kicking the poor mutilated paper across the room.

"Good choice," Sasuke said.

"How would you know!"

"Because I was nominated last year."

Naruto fell on his back on his bed, a deflated sigh escaping his lips. He turned over on his side.

"_This school is freaking ridiculous. Why do these guys all want to be around me so much?"_ Naruto knew that he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box when it came to relationships, but at this point even _he _could notice the lovesick pattern that several of the students were displaying towards him.

Naruto shook his head.

What the hell did they know about him? He didn't belong in this richy school. Hell no one there would probably even spare him a second glance were he not attending the school.

Naruto flipped open his phone as it suddenly buzzed, and smiled weakly at the screen.

"_**How you holdin' up?"**_

_** -Kiba**_

Sasuke shifted his eyes over to Naruto as he heard the clicking noises from his phone as he typed a reply message.

"_**I want to go home."**_

_** -Naruto**_

"_**Yea, all of us too. We miss ya, not to mention Neji has been berserk since you left."**_

_** -Kiba**_

Naruto's eyes widened.

"_**He hasn't called me at all though."**_

_** -Naruto**_

"_**He said he just did."**_

_** -Kiba**_

Naruto went to the message section of his phone under received messages and his eyebrows shot into his head as he saw Neji's name plain as day appear in bold at the top of the list.

Sasuke looked over from his laptop as Naruto shut his phone harshly.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, staring at his screen apathetically.

He looked up when a tan hand abruptly pushed down his laptop screen until it clicked into place.

Sasuke glared at the blond. "Do—"

"Why did you pick up my phone?" Naruto practically hissed.

"_Shit,"_ Sasuke thought, mind racing for an excuse as he maintained a cool exterior.

"What the hell are you talking about dobe?" he scoffed, opting for the innocent-jerk approach.

"No one else can get in this dorm but _you."_ Naruto narrowed his eyes to Sasuke, who remained abidingly blasé. After thirty seconds of silence, Naruto spun around, back rigid as he headed for the door.

"Forget about the movie," he growled before slamming the door.

* * *

Naruto panted from anger as he stormed down the main hall.

What kind of place was this where even your personal cell phone calls were no longer an off-limits zone?

Naruto stopped as he reached the back veranda of the building, the rain outside slipping over the roof in sheets of water.

Shaking his head, Naruto walked off the veranda and into the rain unburdened. He walked until he reached the outskirts of the property, and abruptly slammed his fist against a tree, causing a shower of multiple raindrops to fall on him from the wet leaves.

"I fucking hate this place!"

"That makes two of us."

Naruto looked up at the sudden voice to see an enormous bright green umbrella sitting among a nook in the tree he had struck.

Naruto felt himself droop.

"Great, now I'm talking to a colorblind umbrella."

The umbrella shifted, and a pale hand lifted the corner, revealing a short-haired brunette.

"What did you call me?" he said, and Naruto ran a wet hand over his face.

"Sorry," he grumbled. "I thought I was alone."

The brunette studied him with unflinching coal eyes before lifting up his umbrella a little more. He sat cross-legged in the tree, a sketchpad dry as sand laying across them.

"…you're wet," the young man said.

Naruto had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he was drenched to the bone, his body quivering from the cold rain.

"Yea…" Naruto eventually said as the student in the tree kept examining him. "I suppose you wouldn't have a towel under there."

"No," the brunette said, before disappearing under the umbrella again. Naruto rubbed his arms as his body shivered uncontrollably. He looked back the way he came, then up at the high-and-dry brunette's umbrella.

"Can I get under there until the rain lightens up?" Naruto called up over the hammering raindrops, and the young man's head peeked back out from his shelter.

"…ok." He reached out a hand below, grabbing Naruto's and heaving him up to the nook he had settled in until they both disappeared under the umbrella.

"Thanks," Naruto said, shaking out his drenched hair. He grinned sheepishly at the brunette, only to see that his gaze was not on him, but at the sketchpad below him. Naruto looked down, and his grin faded when he saw the dozens of water droplets he had flung onto the canvas, dripping color everywhere.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," Naruto said, his voice growing quieter. The brunette stared at the ruined piece of work, before tearing it out of the pad and beginning to crumple it in his hand.

"Hey, stop!" Naruto said quickly, snatching the paper away from the man. He opened the piece back up and examined it. He chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully before using his thumb to smudge the colors on the canvas around, coal eyes watching his every move.

Naruto stopped after a minute or two, studied the piece again, and handed it back to the man with a wide grin.

The brunette looked down at the sloppy smudges and shaky strokes spreading the color everywhere, eyes wandering over the paper.

"Now you can make it into a new masterpiece," Naruto said, still grinning. "You've already got the colors there." He reached forward and grabbed the brunette's pale hands, placing the man's fingertips on the canvas. "And you've already got the tools. What's stopping you?"

The brunette looked up as the blond removed his hands, a goofy smile still plastered into place.

His lip twitched a little before spreading into a soft smile.

"Yes," he said quietly.

* * *

**Another indefinite wait for the next chapter unfortunately. This will be put on an informal hiatus.**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune  
**


End file.
